Counting The Days: Bound
by Nightglider124
Summary: Book II. With an engagement in the air, things couldn't be better between our boy wonder and Princess. But, their bond will be greatly tested as they face twists and turns in their relationship. They must decide if they can overcome the worst whilst remaining as close to each other as they were before. (Rated T for now.) R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _So you may or may not have noticed but I delayed the first chapter date by a day. Once I got back from Japan the other day, I thought it'd be best to give myself a little longer. Jet lag hit me hard Sunday and Monday so I am posting the first chapter of **Counting The Days: Bound** today instead._

 _If you want to see my Japan journey, head over to my Tumblr. Ima post a photo diary, talking about all the things I did._

 _Now, this installment... a fair few warnings..._

 _\- It's darker than **Forgiveness** at times. _

_\- There are more problems faced by our couples; all of them, not just robstar._

 _-There will be a character death. Might be a main character; might not. (Don't you wish I was joking? Well, I'm not. Sorry!)_

 _\- We will be exploring some other characters that were not in the first book._

 _\- This book will be longer in chapters than the first but I'm not letting on how many until near the end like I did before._

 _Hm... that's all I let you in on for now. Just thought I'd mention a few to prepare you. This is also the installment I am possibly most excited for. Like, I remember writing the plan and I was exciteddd._

 _So, without further ado, here is chapter 1 of my second installment of **Counting The Days**._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

She heard the melodic sound of birds chirping outside her window before she saw the sunlight streaming in through the window.

Starfire stretched her arms above her head as she lay in the sweet bliss of her round bed. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned her head towards the window.

Throwing her arm out, she caught the ray of sunlight across her forearm and she smiled at the feeling it gave and how her energy felt immediately heightened.

She sighed and rolled onto her side, her green sleepy eyes focused on the rolling waves outside the tower.

The Princess considered her life then, thinking about the past month and how things always seemed to happen for a reason. That's what she told herself.

 _Everything_ happened for a reason.

She thought about how even bad things can often lead to a good result overall.

There was a decision she had made; one that had to be given one way or another. He had been there, waiting with a nervous air about him to see if she would accept or reject his heartfelt proposal.

Her heart caught in her chest, even thinking back to it.

She'd been stunned to say the least. Robin wasn't the most spontaneous with romantic gestures such as that and something so committed _too_. But, she considered her almost dying was enough of a jolt to his system that he sought some affirmation that she was here and she was with him.

Starfire remembered how nervous she felt; how speechless she was.

She'd been hesitant.

She'd questioned his decision to propose so out of the blue to her like he had.

She'd said no.

Of course, she'd blurted the answer out, not exactly thinking about it properly and due to the abundance of nerves she'd had in her stomach.

She'd not been thinking when she'd said it.

She'd initially said the answer his poor heart didn't want.

But, then she'd said yes. Repeated it several times before squealing it and jumping on him, pushed him flat on his back and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Sitting up, Starfire swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, sheet wrapped around her chest and flowing down the rest of her form. She absently noted the empty space beside her as she shuffled over to the window, bathing herself in the bright sunlight.

The sheet shifted to around her waist, her breasts completely on display to the birds and the fishes. She loved to be naked and that was why she owned one of the bedrooms facing the ocean rather than the city.

Starfire smiled sweetly as she stared down at her beautiful engagement ring. Every day since he'd asked her to be his wife, she stared at it for the entire morning before going off and completing her daily activities and duties.

Who knew something so small could mean so much and bring so much joy and excitement?

Her head snapped up at the sound of the water faucet being shut off. She slowly quirked a smile, hearing someone padding into the room from the connecting bathroom.

"So, you're _finally_ awake..."

Starfire bit her lip and turned to face him, leaving the sheet bunched around her slim waist. He stood there, momentarily caught off guard but he grinned back at her and began rubbing his hair with the towel that sat around his neck whilst Starfire briefly eyed the one draped around his hips.

Cocking her own hip, Starfire placed a hand against it and raised an eyebrow at him.

" _Finally?_ I do not believe you have been awake for much longer than I."

"Long enough to take a shower," He quipped, walking over to the end of their bed.

Starfire pouted and folded her arms over her chest, "I noticed... I was hurt to miss the invitation to join you."

Robin chuckled and threw the small towel into the hamper. He opened his arms to her with a calm smile, "You just looked _so_ peaceful. It seemed wrong to wake you."

She rolled her eyes as she floated over to him, dropping the covers completely just before reaching him. Something flickered in his deep blue eyes and they wandered over her form briefly, but long enough that she knew he was ogling her.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Robin snaked his around her tiny waist.

Not one to waste time, Robin pressed his lips against hers; immediately seeking a heated morning smooch.

His hands unashamedly fell straight to her ass, giving her a playful squeeze. She hummed a small sound and hiked a leg up against his hip. Robin grunted and placed one hand beneath her thigh to keep her in place.

Feeling bold and simply because she had already initiated the playfulness, Robin grinded against her a little, causing her to smile into their kiss.

 _'You know... this towel could drop real easy.'_

 _'Oh? Is that so?"_ Starfire's voice was mild and nonchalant in her mind but the movements she was giving told another story.

 _'Mhm. Lightning quick. This towel could be gone in the blink of an eye and we could move over to our bed.'_

 _'Hm. That sounds wonderfully tempting, otu n'anya.'_

 _'Thought you'd see it that way. Shall we get started then?'_

Without waiting for a response, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his middle, earning another deep throated groan as she brushed and teased against sensitivity.

He fell onto their bed, with Starfire beneath him. She pulled away from his lips, laughing,

"Squishing me? How extremely romantic."

Robin smirked, "Just making sure you're sturdy enough for it this morning." He cheekily teased,

Starfire grabbed his chin and raised her eyebrows, "I believe you will find my stamina surpasses your own, Richard."

Robin chuckled but the Princess sighed, running a hand through his still slightly damp hair.

"We should not..."

He dropped his forehead to hers, "Staaar..."

"I do believe you are whining, boy of wonder."

Robin grumbled before he lifted his head again to narrow his eyes at her, "You are _such_ a tease."

Starfire cupped his face and kissed him once before pulling back and tilting her head, "Perhaps later... our morning training sessions with our friends is surely due to commence soon."

He shrugged, "I could just cancel training-"

She touched his chest, "Have the willpower, my love."

Rolling off of her and onto his back, Robin held himself up by resting on his elbows.

"Are you gonna head in for a shower?"

Starfire shrugged, "No, I believe I shall wait until after our training session."

He nodded and sighed, letting himself flop back, his hands coming to rest on his stomach.

"Is everything the okay?"

Robin yawned, "Yeah... I'm just tired is all."

"You were completing the crime reports until an awfully late hour, Robin."

Whilst his eyes remained closed, a grin sprung to Robin's lips, "There's _that_ and then you decided to help me in becoming less tense."

Starfire turned to him with her nose up, his hand reaching to stroke her bare back as she sat up.

"You did not enjoy it? I suppose I shall have to refrain from doing such a thing again-"

His hand stilled on her back, "Whoa... I didn't say that... And, believe me... it was... holy shit..."

Starfire giggled and blushed slightly.

"You've only ever done _that_ a couple times since we started having sex."

"I believe it aids a healthy relationship to explore various ways of pleasuring one another."

He smiled, "Well... thank you for it... I woke up a lot chirpier."

Starfire beamed back at her boyfriend, "I welcome you, Robin."

"Y'know, I'm loving this side of you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Side of me? But, I am not a geometrical shape."

Robin stared at her for a long moment before he burst out laughing, "And yet, you're still my Star." He paused to explain, "I meant... this sexy streak you have. I really like it... and the fact that I'm the only one who gets to see you this way."

Starfire jiggled on the bed, straddling him and resting her hands on his chest. Robin's hands came to rest against the small of her back where he gently raked his nails over her soft skin.

She pecked his face a couple of times before staring into those blue orbs of his.

"You are the only one who will _ever_ see it."

He smiled softly, "Good... have I mentioned recently how much I love you?"

Starfire held a finger to her chin in mock consideration, "Mm, yes. However, I can always appreciate it being said again."

Robin chuckled before sighing and giving her lower back a gentle tap.

"I suppose... we should get dressed."

She copied his sigh, "Indeed."

With that, Starfire moved, sliding off of him and standing up beside their bed. Robin followed her up and playfully smacked her rump. She made an high pitched sound and teasingly narrowed her eyes at him as she walked over to her wardrobe.

He grinned and stood up, stretching his arms above his head before wandering over to his own wardrobe where his uniforms hung.

The two of them had decided to move into the same room just under a month ago; around the time when Robin had proposed to her. They realised there was no point being in separate rooms when they rarely spent any time without one another as their relationship continued to progress.

So, the initiative was taken and Robin moved his things into Starfire's room, considering _that_ was where they tended to hang out more between the two bedrooms. Robin's room was now merely another guest bedroom for when they had occasional visitors.

It was an easy step to take, on account of already having lived with each other for 5 years. Moving into the same room wasn't exactly the anxiety attack that some couples felt. They were lucky in that sense.

Pulling on her gauntlets last, Starfire hummed a happy tune as she caught sight of her engagement ring again. She wriggled the fingers on her left hand, watching as the light made it shimmer.

Starfire blushed. Robin had explained the green running through the ring was because of her iconic starbolts and because of the colour of her eyes. He said he wanted the ring to match her perfectly.

She cast her mind back to the day he proposed again. She still had her reservations about it but as long as Robin was happy, so was she. It was not uncommon for Tamaranians to marry young; in fact, it was the way she had been taught when she was a child.

However, she knew there was often some stigma about couples on Earth marrying when they are young. She knew they weren't about to get married the following day but she hoped it wouldn't be years until they actually married.

Her concern was Robin. He was impulsive; it was one of the things she loved dearly about him but she also worried about this choice. Did he mean it? Was he sure?

He had only recently turned 21 and whilst the age was not an issue at all in her eyes, she didn't want him to regret his asking of her. She didn't want him making rushed decisions just because of how close he'd come to losing her.

But, nothing in his demeanour suggested he regretted his asking her to marry him nor did he show any hesitation or reluctance when speaking about it.

Starfire's cheeks grew warm as she thought about the evening of his proposal.

It had seemed only fitting for them to consummate their engagement and relationship that night. They had been talking about it at length before he proposed and then, that night, it just felt right to take that step.

She had tried to make it all romantic with candles and petals; like she had seen in Earthen romance movies. Starfire had even worn something special to _entice_ her fiancé a little more; not that he needed it when he came to their room.

Her heart fluttered even now, thinking about their first time together. It had been everything she had hoped. It was slow and gentle and above all else, it made her feel so much closer to him.

Of course, since that first experience, they had become creative and daring. They had tried different positions, locations as well as becoming more confident in the act.

Starfire smiled as she rubbed her engagement ring. Since he proposed, the two of them had fallen into a somewhat honeymoon period. They were consistently playful with one another, only really butting heads on one issue in particular.

Other than that, Starfire had had trouble grounding herself due to how happy and full of bliss she was.

Moreover, Robin seemed a lot calmer since they became betrothed. He was beginning to be much more laid back and relaxed. He'd started showing a more carefree streak on a daily basis.

Beast Boy and Cyborg, of course, loved this new streak in his personality and tried to take advantage of it everywhere they could. From movie nights to pizza deliveries; if Robin allowed it, they asked for it.

Her thoughts were broken as she felt one of his now gloved hands on her hip and the other clasped her outstretched hand, briefly touching the diamond ring for himself.

She relaxed back against his chest as he leaned in to kiss her cheek and rest his head on her shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked,

Starfire nodded, "I believe so."

She spun away from him, his hand still locked with hers. She moved to walk towards the door but his hand kept her from doing so.

Turning back to Robin, she gave him a confused look.

He had an apologetic look on his face and he tilted his head down towards her hand.

"Forgetting something?" He murmured,

He ran his thumb across her engagement ring, causing her to glance down at it.

Her shoulders slumped as she realised what he meant. She released his hand took a step back from him.

"Oh... yes. Of course."

She stared at the jewel on her finger one last time before she slipped it off and walked over to her vanity, placing it in the drawer for safe keeping.

Forcing a small smile, she turned back to Robin who was frowning sympathetically.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head before resorting to looking down at her feet.

It had been just over a month since he proposed and they had yet to tell a single soul. The rest of the Titans were completely unaware of their newfound relationship status at Robin's call.

Therein lie their small head butting issue.

"Please..." Starfire began, looking up at him with innocent eyes, "Why can we still not yet inform our friends?"

Robin sighed and stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his.

"I just... want it to be ours for a little while."

She bit her lip, "Are you certain that is the reason?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "What'd you mean?"

Starfire searched his face, "Perhaps... I..." She shook her head, "It matters not."

Robin reached up to touch her chin, keeping her looking at him.

"Tell me." He whispered softly,

She sighed, "Perhaps... you wish to wait because you have felt the regret of proposing-"

He physically jerked back, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You think... Star, that's not it at all. Of course I don't regret proposing to you."

She only felt slightly better hearing him say it, "Then... why must we keep it the secret? Do you believe our friends would not be happy for us?"

"No, I think they'll be overjoyed, actually..." He paused and sighed, "Honestly, I just want to be kinda selfish with it. I want it to be ours; something we can be quietly happy about... I mean, the minute we announce it, we're gonna have people in our faces about it and I just..."

Starfire opened her mouth to speak but Robin stopped her,

"Not that I don't want people getting involved and feeling happy for us... I just... I guess I'm a little worried about someone thinking we're rushing things too."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "But, it is not as if we have made any arrangements for a wedding yet."

Robin shrugged, "I know but to other people... it might seem sudden and rushed considering we've only been together for just over a year."

Shuffling her feet, Starfire tilted her head, "On my world, I would already be married with a number of bumgorfs."

He blinked, "Really?"

She smiled a tiny bit, "You forget I was forcibly betrothed to another when I was just 17 years old."

Robin frowned, "Yeah, I try to forget that as much as possible."

"Apologies." She replied, squeezing his hand.

He watched her for a long moment, his thoughts ticking by, "I'm sorry for making you wait, Star... you know me... I'm not exactly someone who gets the banners and confetti..."

Starfire smiled a small smile, "It is okay..."

Biting his lip, he stared back at her, really thinking hard, "No... it's not... I know you're unhappy about it. I know how much you want to tell everyone."

She shrugged, trying to put the disappointment aside for him.

"You know what?" He said, eyeing the drawer her ring sat in, "Let's tell the others."

Her heart nearly stopped and she was convinced she heard him wrong, "What?"

Robin smiled shyly, "You heard me... we'll tell them."

She blinked, "Truly?"

"We'll wait off telling the entire Titan network for a little longer, if that's okay but I don't see a reason to wait any longer on telling Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven."

Starfire broke into a bright smile, throwing her arms around Robin and kissing him briefly, "Oh! Robin! Thank you! They will be most happy for us, I am certain."

He chuckled, hugging her back with the weight slightly lifted, "I see extreme teasing in our future from two pinheads in particular."

She giggled and pulled back to look at him, all excited now, "Oh! When may we tell them?"

"Can you restrain yourself until we get through training? Otherwise, there will be zero focus."

Starfire frantically nodded, her smile lighting the room up.

Robin smiled and kissed her nose,

"Let's get going then... the others should be downstairs about now."

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Small time jump. A month has passed and no one knows about the engagement yet and they've also moved into the same room and have also taken that intimacy step they were umming and ahhing about at the end of the last story._

 _Also, if you're new... this story is part of a series. Please go and read **Counting The Days: Forgiveness** before jumping on this one otherwise, not everything will make sense._

 _If you are a returning reader who was there with me through Forgiveness... I welcome you back. Take a seat, grab a snack and enjoy this second story. Thanks pals!_

 _This will probably be next updated on Saturday. I'm off the weekend and am only in work 2 days this week but the rest of today and tomorrow; I wanna get more written for this story. The schedule will stay the same though. Sundays, Wednesdays and alternating Fridays/Saturdays is when this will most likely get updated._

 _Fun fact: this chapter was written on my 11 hour and 30 minute plane journey to Japan._

 _Let me know what you think so far!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Whoops. I meant to post this yesterday. I don't even know why I didn't considering this chapter has been ready for a day and a bit. Sorry! Oh well, tis here now._

 _This chapter isn't mega informative or anything; it's a bit of a filler but not really because it's leading to them telling their friends._

 _Hope you like it all the same. It's gonna be more fast paced than Forgiveness so like after the next chapter maybe? The wheels are in motion for the rest of the story._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

The couple walked hand in hand down the hallway, leading to the gym where they could already hear Cyborg and Beast Boy talking animatedly about none other than breakfast.

Robin rolled his eyes and pushed the impending headache away for the time being. As he did so, he noticed Starfire beaming like she'd just won the lottery.

He chuckled, "Star, bring the smile back a little."

Starfire glanced at him, a look of surprise on her face and she relaxed her expression before smiling more like she usually did.

He nodded at her, "Good girl... they'll get suspicious otherwise."

Giggling behind her free hand, Starfire sobered as they approached the doors of the gym.

As soon as they entered the room, Cyborg raised an eyebrow and grinned, with Beast Boy soon matching his smirk.

"Well, looky here who decided to finally turn up for training." Cyborg jabbed,

Beast Boy's grin widened and he nudged Cyborg with his elbow, "Maybe they were doing some other kind of work out, Cy."

Cyborg laughed, "Hands _on_ training, ya think?"

With the two of them cracking up, Robin and Starfire couldn't help but blush. They were fairly certain the team were fully aware they'd started having sex. It wasn't hard to decipher; they spent a lot more time in their room and they had moved into the same bedroom. It must have raised a suggestive flag to their friends.

Especially when Beast Boy went snooping around like always and stumbled across a box of condoms.

 _That_ had been an embarrassing day.

"Hey Cy, maybe they just had energy they couldn't diffuse here." Beast Boy laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

The two were in complete hysterics over the young couple's embarrassment. Robin narrowed his eyes at the boys and couldn't help but compare them to hyenas.

Annoying hyenas at that.

Robin released Starfire's hand and scrubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat to try and regain some of his leadership which seemed to fall away whenever Starfire was involved.

Starfire scratched her other arm nervously and looked at the door they had just come through, wishing to be invisible.

Their cheeks were as red as Robin's shirt and the two both realised their lack of denial had probably just confirmed the two's jokes and jabs.

The couple were open about their newfound intimacy with one another and with their friends if it was serious or if they needed advice of some kind. But, they simply felt mortified when Cyborg and Beast Boy made their sleazy innuendos.

Suddenly, there was a loud slap sound, followed by dual cries of pain.

"Stop being so immature, you idiots."

Raven's voice was like a symphony amongst the chortles.

Robin and Starfire glanced up to see Raven standing with her arms folded across her chest, glaring at the boys beneath her hood. Beast Boy and Cyborg now looked like little children who had been scolded for stealing sweets from the pantry before dinnertime.

They favoured her with a small smile. Raven had always been very gracious of their relationship and often reprimanded the terrible twosome for their constant teasing.

The boy wonder cleared his throat, reverting back to leader mode.

"Alright, Titans. We'll go ahead with rotational training today. 20 minutes, then switch to the next piece of equipment." He looked over them to ensure they all understood, "Any questions?"

Beast Boy immediately perked up and frantically waved his hand around in the air, poking his tongue out as well.

Raven rolled her eyes at her boyfriend whilst Robin simply sighed.

"Beast Boy?"

"How long is training? I need food sooon." He whined,

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling that headache getting closer and closer, "It's an hour and a half... just like every other training session. There are energy bars in the corner, Beast boy."

The changeling suddenly jumped up and bounded over to the bench near the back of the gym, followed closely by Cyborg. The remaining 3 Titans merely stared after the two, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"You would think they would plan ahead and eat before training." Starfire murmured,

Raven looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "That means they'd have to roll out of bed a teeny bit earlier which will never happen."

Starfire smiled in amusement before she lifted slightly off the ground. She floated over in the direction of the treadmills. As she touched down on the machine, she set her legs apart and shifted, stretching her limbs out to avoid cramps or aches later on.

She tapped a few buttons and set to work on an easy pace to start off with.

Robin looked from his Princess to Raven who had been staring at him for a short time. Her dark eyes were narrowed and she unnerved him.

"What?" He queried,

Her face relaxed, "Nothing... you and Starfire just have this same kind of blissful energy about you at the moment."

Robin immediately felt nervous. He should have known Raven would've been able to pick up on the euphoric emotions the two had been experiencing as of late.

His palms felt a little bit sweaty beneath his gloves. He didn't want Raven to guess or realise what was going on before they told them collectively. He knew how much Starfire was dying to let Raven know and he also knew how upset she'd be if he let it slip early to Raven.

"Oh?" He replied, forcing the nonchalance into his voice as much as he could,

Raven stared a moment longer before she shrugged, "Mhm. Have done since about a month ago... anything shifted lately?"

Robin considered. That depended. Was she meaning the fact they were engaged or the fact they were having sex now?

He thought it over and Raven, whilst she would show light concern, wasn't one to pry for the sake of it. The question was probably a lot more innocent than he was thinking it was. She was probably just genuinely curious, rather than accusing like the two idiots in the corner would be.

Also, he was pretty sure she wouldn't be directing a question about the sex thing if she did know more than she was letting on. It just wasn't her style. As close as they were, Raven had her boundaries and was never disrespectful of theirs either.

Maybe she had a hunch about their engagement though. Then again, maybe not. Knowing Raven, it could either be curiosity or it could be because the sorceress knew more than she was making out.

So, he did what he usually did to avoid slipping up; he took the conversation in a different route.

"Is it a bad thing that we're just happier?" He half laughed,

Raven lifted her eyebrows, "Quite the opposite. It's been great to feel it radiating off you both. It's helped me to be calmer when I meditate, actually."

Robin wanted to laugh, all things considered but instead he gave her a polite smile and nod of his head.

"You're welcome." He cheeked,

She rolled her eyes and just as she took a step towards the yoga mats, she turned back to him, "You'd mention if something had changed, right?"

Robin stood his ground, "Starfire would probably get to you first, but yeah... of course."

He held her unwavering stare. He wasn't about to crack with the news of their engagement. Starfire would be pissed at him if he mentioned it to Raven of all people before she could.

The empath nodded and finally turned towards the mats to begin her poses. She cast a glance at Starfire as she moved. The alien Princess merely shot her a happy smile before tilting her head to Robin, her expression turned hesitant.

' _We'll definitely be telling them today.'_

 _'Oh?'_

 _'Raven was just interrogating me. I think she knows something's up between us. Apparently, our energies have been more carefree than usual. Well... I think she was more so meaning me but you know.'_

 _'I am concerned she may be hurt that I have not yet told her... she is my best friend afterall.'_

Robin smirked as he wandered over to the acrobatic rings, rolling his shoulders to prepare himself.

 _'Ouch. And here I thought, I had the best friend title all locked up with a pretty bow.'_

Starfire subtly grinned over her shoulder at him as she kept a steady pace on the treadmill.

 _'You are. However... Raven is also my best friend. You are in competition with her.'_

 _'Pft, I'll win.'_

 _'Oh? You are so confident about that?'_

 _'Yup. I can convince you of it in ways Raven definitely cannot.'_

Robin stifled a smirk as he heard a quiet giggle from Starfire's corner. He looked over at her and saw her shaking her head as she returned her focus to the task at hand.

He shook his head and exhaled before chalking his hands up. He jumped up and grasped the rings, swinging back and forth to gain momentum.

Breathing slowly, he exerted his strength, pulling himself in all different directions, improving his flexibility and gymnastic skills.

His eyes scanned the room beneath the mask. Raven had her eyes closed and was calmly manoeuvring herself into a variety of yoga positions with earphones in; to block out any other noises. She often said it helped her to concentrate.

Narrowing his eyes, Robin couldn't help but wonder just how much Raven was reading into their emotions over the previous weeks. He'd rather them tell their friends than Raven figure it out based on how they felt.

Shaking his head, he glanced at Cyborg who was of course over at the weights area and by the looks of it, was bench-pressing a higher amount than usual if the red tinge in his face was anything to go by. Good; it was good to know he was trying to push himself.

Beast Boy was on the cycling machine, making strange vehicle noises amongst panting. Robin furrowed his eyebrows. He assumed the changeling was pretending it was a motorbike or moped to help himself cope with the idea of training.

His eyes inevitably fell to Starfire and he involuntarily licked his lips. She was at a steady sprint now and the machine had been elevated to make it more of a challenge for her. He could see the thin sheen of sweat on her skin and could tell she was breathing hard.

He watched the swish of her hair and the sway of her hips. If she wasn't his fiancée, he'd feel a little awkward and guilty about ogling her but her body was definitely calling to him this morning.

Robin puffed, lowering himself from the stance he'd just held before hoisting himself into another.

The thoughts of Starfire ran wild now. Since they'd become engaged and they had their first time together, his thoughts always turned to her whether he wanted them to or not.

They weren't all sexual thoughts but he did tend to appreciate her curves and the softness of her skin a lot more than ever before. It was the hormone stage, he knew and this would eventually settle. But, this aspect of their relationship was brand new and very exciting so it was hard to ignore on occasion.

The morning continued on as expected and as soon as training ended, Beast Boy and Cyborg bolted for the kitchen, already pushing and shoving each other and arguing over the usual meat or tofu debacle.

Robin trailed behind, alongside Raven and Starfire. As they walked, Starfire voiced her need for a shower which earned a nod from Raven. The empath kept walking; knowing the two of them liked a little privacy to talk when they'd be separated for a short time.

He watched their friend until she was out of sight before he turned his gaze to his girl who was biting her lip.

"Do you know how we should tell them?"

Robin looked perplexed, "I kinda hoped you had a plan."

Starfire sheepishly rubbed her arm, "For all of my wishing to inform them, I had not thought of how to go about doing so."

He sighed, "I guess... we'll just have to come out with it."

Nodding, Starfire echoed his sigh, "Why do I feel quite so nervous? I feel as though I have just encountered a deadly _blortharv_."

Robin smiled, "The idea of it actually being real once we tell people? That and it's not a small thing... it's big."

"Perhaps you are correct."

Exhaling, Robin squeezed her hand, "It'll be fine. Go have your shower and I'll wait in the common room for you."

She nodded and leaned in to give him a peck to the lips before spinning around for the bathroom.

Robin inhaled anxiously as he kept walking towards the main room.

 _This_ was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _See? Just a little insight into training._

 _Also, I was explaining on Tumblr how posting will work. **Please pay attention so I don't have to keep repeating this.**_

 _I will be updating this story on **Sundays, Wednesdays & alternating Fridays/Saturdays.**_

 _ **If I have updated on the Saturday, I will NOT be updating on the Sunday.**_

 _ **If I have updated on the Friday, I WILL be updating on the Sunday.**_

 _That kinda takes effect as of today as tis is a Sunday. But yeah, just so there's no more questions about that._


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire tapped her foot, nervously biting her bottom lip as she turned the blow dryer on her damp hair. She could feel the ball of anxiety in her stomach tightening to the point she felt queasy.

She couldn't understand it. This was happy news and yet she felt terrified.

Perhaps Robin was right. Maybe it was the idea of it all becoming so very real once they told the others.

Taking a deep breath, Starfire brushed through her long hair and considered all the reactions their friends could possibly give.

She shook her head as she switched the hairdryer off and placed it back on her vanity. The velvet box containing her engagement ring sat on the table as well, just under her nose.

Starfire reached out and removed the silver and emerald band from the confines of the small box. She ran her fingertips over the edging of the ring, marvelling at how smooth the jewels felt, fused into the band like they were.

She hoped they were happy for them.

Whilst she'd been reassuring Robin that their friends would be; there was a quiet voice in the back of her mind telling her that they wouldn't be; that they would judge their decision and try to talk them out of it.

She shook her head and finished off drying her hair, leaving the ends slightly damp. The waiting was making her fidget and think of all sorts of things.

Turning the blow dryer off and putting it back, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was slightly paler than usual but she hoped she would appear her usual self.

Starfire took the precious ring out of its velveteen home and slipped it onto the ring finger of her left hand. She felt happier and more complete with it on; that was something she was certain of.

Taking a deep breath, she exited her bedroom and floated down towards the common room, hearing the loud explosion sounds of the gaming console as she approached.

"Ha! In your face Cyborg! Ran you right off the road because I am aweso- Hey!" Beast Boy crowed, evidently cut off by Cyborg's character throwing a bomb at Beast Boy's little green car on the screen.

"You were sayin', grass stain?" Cyborg chortled, leaning back on the sofa with a smug grin on his face,

Raven sat companionably beside Beast Boy, sipping at her tea and reading from one of her many, many books.

Starfire felt the ball in her stomach get a tad tighter but she tried to reassure herself.

These were her friends. Her family. They would be happy.

Her eyes scanned the room and found her love standing over in the kitchen, skimming the newspaper. He must have sensed her there because she didn't make a single sound yet his head lifted to look at her.

Robin smiled and placed his mug of coffee down on the counter.

She returned the expression and went to stand by his side. His hand automatically found the small of her back and he raised an eyebrow at her.

 _'Ready for this?'_

 _'I believe so.'_

 _'Alright then.'_

Robin cleared his throat and looked over to where the others sat, "Hey guys? Can we talk to you about something?"

Cyborg paused the game just as Beast Boy's car rammed into a tree but he withheld his whining for the moment, his ears perked by Robin's voice.

"What's up, Rob?" Cyborg asked as he was first to reach the kitchen island.

Raven smiled as Beast boy politely offered his hand to her. She took it and rose from the sofa, surprised when he kept her hand in his grasp, walking over.

He merely grinned, showing off that fang of his and gave her a wink.

"Uh... so... Starfire and I need to tell you guys something." Robin repeated, with only a small alteration,

Raven rolled her eyes, "Just come out with it."

"I..." Robin suddenly clammed up and looked to Starfire who was keeping her left hand hidden for the time being,

"Friends... we..." She trailed off,

"Oh my god; are you guys breaking up!?" Beast Boy speculated,

"What?" The couple replied together,

"You are, aren't you? Oh man, we're gonna be a broken home!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you talkin' about?"

"Robin and Star are like the mom and dad; without em', we're like orphans-"

Raven sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Robin ran a hand through his hair, stressed but Starfire encouraged him, leaning into his side for support.

"Guys. We're not breaking up." Robin deadpanned,

Beast Boy paused in mid-sentence of whatever theory he was about to throw out next and raised his eyebrows, "Oh. So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong... we're... I... asked Starfire to marry me." Robin blurted, stiffening immediately and awaiting their reactions.

All three Titans froze, their eyes widening and Cyborg's mouth fell open,

"So... you're..." Cyborg murmured,

"We are engaged." Starfire confirmed, her voice full of fears.

It took a full minute before suddenly, Cyborg shot out of his chair, moved around the counter and grabbed both their shoulders,

"Well, alright!" He boomed, the happiness ringing off the walls from his tone,

Beast Boy was next; he came bounding over and tackled Starfire into a hug before giving Robin a high five,

"Dudes! This is awesome! When's the wedding?" Beast Boy squeaked,

Robin tugged on the collar of his cape, "We... haven't really worked out details yet..."

Cyborg grabbed Robin's shoulder again but this time seemed a little rougher. His human eye was narrowed in a menacing way, "Star ain't pregnant, is she? Boy, I will whoop you if you got my baby sister becoming your wife just because of an oops-"

Robin's cheeks were flaming red, "What? No! I-I just want to marry her. Jheez, Cy."

The half robot held up his hands in defence, "Hey, I'm just checkin'."

Beast Boy laughed at the terrified look on Robin's face, "Hey, if you're scared of Cyborg... you're gonna shit yourself when Galfore gets hold of ya."

Robin paused, "I hadn't even thought about that."

The twosome cracked up laughing once more.

Starfire tuned them out but briefly heard the mention of Galfore. Her eyes were focused on Raven who had stood from her seat but was yet to say anything,

"Raven?" She prompted,

The empath shook her head, "When did you...?"

"Approximately, just over a month ago did Robin propose to me."

" _That_ 's what the happy aura has been." Raven connected the dots and suddenly looked like she'd just figured out an unsolved mathematical problem.

Suddenly, she gave that rare, serene smile of hers that only the happiest of moments brought out of her.

She swooped up to Starfire and hugged her friend.

Starfire was momentarily speechless; Raven never initiated hugs or at least it was very, very uncommon.

Her arms came around Raven and returned the hug, never being one to pass up on the form of affection.

"I'm happy for you, Star." Raven murmured,

Starfire relaxed and pulled back to stare at her, "Truly?"

Raven's eyebrows hit her hairline, "Why wouldn't I be happy for you?"

"We kept it secret for so long... I-"

She snorted, "Starfire... it's your news; not ours. _You_ two decide when to share."

"So, you are not angry?" Starfire's eyes were wide with concern,

"Of course not." Raven half laughed,

Starfire deeply exhaled, "Oh, Raven. I have wanted to talk to you about this since the day Robin proposed but Robin wished to wait and I did not want him to feel uncomfortable and-"

Raven shook her head, amused, "I'm guessing we're having a girl's evening tonight then, hm?"

Starfire beamed, "Absolutely!"

Robin smirked from where he stood with Beast boy and Cyborg. He knew how badly Starfire had wanted to be a typical girl and talk all about weddings and dresses and flowers with Raven; even if the half demon didn't really care for any of it, she would endure it for Starfire.

He moved to stand beside Starfire and immediately got his chest whacked by Raven,

"Ow... what'd I do?" Robin complained,

"I asked you this morning if anything had changed." She reminded him, her tone clearly teasing,

Robin grinned, "I know... but, couldn't steal the moment from my _fiancée_."

Starfire blushed and giggled at the term whilst Raven playfully rolled her eyes,

"So..." Raven began, "Let's see the ring."

The Princess' smile was so full of warmth and excitement as she held her hand out for inspection, the boys leaning over to have a look as well.

"Whoa..." Beast Boy breathed with a whistle sound coming from Cyborg,

"It's beautiful." Raven complimented, "Green emerald?"

Her question was directed at Robin who became somewhat sheepish, "Um... because it matches Star's eye colour... and it matches her energy."

"Very nice." Raven approved, running her fingers lightly over the piece of jewellery.

Starfire suddenly found herself being bear hugged by her older brother once again, with her little brother bouncing excitedly before her. She burst out in laughter, gleefully chatting with them about Robin's choice of ring.

Robin watched and felt a fuzziness in his stomach. Their reactions were nothing like he and Starfire had imagined; this was better than they could have hoped. It mattered to them what the others thought first, their responses would have been honest, however they'd have felt.

He felt Raven slip in and hug him from the side. He chuckled and looped his arms around her, "Oh, I get a hug too?"

"Don't get used to it, but I suppose you can have _one_."

Robin shook his head and guessed that the unbridled joy hanging in the air was relaxing Raven more than she realised. Not that Raven was never happy, because she was, but her affection was currently more pronounced. She must have been channeling Starfire's emotions more than anyone else's.

"Ya'll know what this means!" Cyborg grinned, "I'm cooking up something delicious to celebrate!"

"Oh no... not meat, Cy." Beast Boy demanded,

Raven shook her head in disbelief and released Robin from her embrace, "Moment's broken by the two idiots." She mumbled,

Starfire giggled and turned to look at her fiancé.

 _'See, Star? You were worried for nothing.'_

She raised a brow, _'Oh? I was the worried one? What about you?'_

He smirked, _'Don't know what you're talking about.'_

 _'Mhm...'_ She narrowed her eyes playfully, _'I am the onto you, Richard.'_

 _'I'm sure you are, otu n'anya.'_

He laughed as she fleetingly rolled her eyes at him before pulling Raven aside to catch her up on girl talk.

Robin let himself breathe, feeling substantially calmer than before.

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION!**_

 _ **Author's Note: So, I'm gonna be an annoying little shit and I'm sure some of you will be like 'ffs' BUT...**_

 _ **I am taking a teeny, tiny hiatus.**_

 _ **It's unexpected because I have literally decided this afternoon that I need some time to work on this a bit to make it that much better.**_

 _ **However, it will be NOTHING like the giant hiatus I took back when I was writing 'Forgiveness'. I'm planning to take about 3 weeks, maybe slightly over as hiatus. See? Not that bad.**_

 _ **I imagine I will still be active on Tumblr maybe but as of new chapters, they're on a hold for a couple weeks. I know it's annoying because I have just started this story. But, when I went back to look at my plan for this installment; I do not think it saved from when I did it back in like 2016. Which irked me like you wouldn't believe.**_

 _ **As I'm writing chapters, my plan isn't how I remember it and isn't how it should be. So, I'll be revamping and making sure everything on my plan is correct and that I'm happy with it before continuing. Like I say, this shouldn't take long. I just need to go through and check it. Do not fear.**_

 _ **You'll know when the hiatus is over as a chapter will be posted, according to one of my scheduled days for updates and then it will go on as normal.**_

 _ **So, I leave you on a good note for a couple weeks. They told the others and it's good; they're all happy and excited for them. Fluffy mcfluff times.**_

 _ **Sorry for 3ish weeks of no updates but, hey, I want this story to be tops. Thanks for understanding!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _So... uh... Hey guys... I know I said I was taking a small 3 week hiatus that then turned into 8 months. Really sorry about that... heh. ^.^_

 _Honestly, I just got busy and yet I was trying to finish the revised plan for this story and it took longer than anticipated but I'm sorry about the long ass wait but I AM BACK._

It's random that I'm posting on a Thursday, I know. It's not part of my regular schedule. I'm going to be updating regularly again and it will follow the pattern of before. So, I am most likely going to update on Sundays, Wednesdays and alternating Fridays/Saturdays (depending on which day I'm off of work each week.) But, I had this ready last night but was so tired on editing that I didn't trust sleepy me to post a version that wasn't utter shit.

I'm a tad rusty getting back into this again but it'll come more naturally again as I continue to write, I bet.

Hope you enjoy this update and glad to be back updating this story; ya'll wouldn't believe how much I missed it!

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

" _Raven... He's running in your direction._ "

Keeping her focus on the pathway she was blocking, Raven waited and acknowledged Robin's crackled voice via communicator with a small nod to herself. She clipped the device back onto her gem lined belt that hung around her waist and let her powers flow through her.

Eyes glowing white, Raven honed in on the tell tale sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

The criminal got closer and closer before finally turning the corner and freezing on the spot.

The grin melted off of the French thief's face, the minute he laid eyes on the sorceress. He stumbled back, his face turning an amusing shade of white.

"Sacré bleu _!_ " Le Blanc cursed, his expression contorting to one of sudden fear.

Raven smirked and lifted the crates sat just behind her with her powers, holding them high above her head, ready to unleash a barrage of them at him.

His eyes shifted behind that poor excuse of a mask of his and Raven could tell exactly what he was considering.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Raven murmured, drifting closer to the man.

Biting down hard on his lower lip, Andre glanced back at her one last time before he sprinted back the way he had come. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Raven gave chase, barely increasing her speed to match his pace.

She watched him, holding out on physically halting him, given she already knew what he was about to run into.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Andre smirked, the edges of his tiny moustache turning upwards with the motion and called with a thick accent, "Sorry to disappoint you, witch!"

Suddenly, he grunted as he smacked into something solid and very hard yet also... furry. Scrunching his face up in pain, he fell backwards and glared up at the secondary blockade in his escape.

A growl erupted from the beast before him, his dark green eyes narrowed at the thief. He roared and made a swipe for him, his bear claw _just_ missing his chest. Andre squeaked and scurried back, sweat forming on his forehead.

Beast Boy shifted until he was in his normal form and crossed his arms, "Call my girlfriend a witch again and next time... I _will_ scratch you and they'll be pretty deep."

Andre twitched and tried to locate another route for him to take his leave but when he saw the half robotic man appear with their leader in tow behind the green one, he knew he had been foisted; especially when the red haired alien descended from the sky, her hands glowing a furious green.

Robin narrowed his eyes and marched up to him, arms crossed over his chest, "We'll take those jewels back now, Le Blanc."

Andre's shoulders slumped and he reluctantly handed the brown sack of diamonds and gems over to the dark haired man, a defeated sigh escaping his lips.

"I did warn you not to go that way..." Raven snarked, passing by as she levitated over to Starfire's side.

Le Blanc gritted his teeth and shot her an irritated look before the sound of metal clicking drew his attention back to his own wrists, now bound in a pair of handcuffs. Robin raised an eyebrow at him, as if challenging him to react and only serve to make things worse for himself.

He began muttering to himself in French, using a number of expletives.

Starfire fell in beside Robin as he escorted Andre Le Blanc back to the main square of the city, Cyborg having already contacted the police for pick up.

"We must wait for the authorities to collect him, yes?" She assumed, her eyes watching the path they walked upon,

"Mm, shouldn't take too long for them to arrive." Robin replied, "Hopefully anyway. It's so hot out today and battles don't exactly help."

The beginning of Summer was already seeping across Jump City and there were days with humid heat, just like today that were getting more frequent as the months sailed on. It was hot and sticky and the masked hero wasn't terribly fond of such weather when he had to fight criminals under the sun's intense rays.

Starfire twirled in the air, a content smile stitched across her lips, "I find the weather today most pleasant."

Her fiancé smirked, "Of course you do. You don't feel temperatures like us mere humans; remember?"

The Princess giggled and shrugged, supposing he had a valid point there.

As it turned out, the cops were already waiting in the main square by the time the Titans returned, handing the criminal over to be taken to jail. An officer briefly spoke with Robin before he nodded his thanks and got into the front of the car, ensuring Le Blanc was secured in the back of the vehicle before taking off.

The team didn't waste any time getting back to the tower where the air conditioning was already on full blast when they walked in. Cyborg sighed as the cool air burst around the main room, satisfying him and Beast Boy until the evening when the temperature would drop a small fraction.

Raven even went so far as to remove her cloak, draping it over the back of the sofa before falling into the seat beside Beast Boy.

Robin also took the initiative and unclipped his cape from around his shoulders whilst Starfire floated around the kitchen like the stifling heat was nothing to bat an eyelid at. She did, however, fix them all a glass of iced water, drawing smiles from each and every one of them.

Handing a glass over to Robin last, he smiled and kissed her cheek before taking a long gulp of the water. It soothed his chest, the cold explosion alleviating the unbearable humidity that had his skin prickled.

"Thanks, Star." He breathed as he pulled the glass away from his lips,

"You are welcome." She chirped, smiling,

"I need a shower... I feel like I've just dropped a sofa down myself; I'm so sticky!" Beast Boy complained, tugging at the material of his uniform.

"You know the heat must be bad if grass stain is saying he wants a shower." Cyborg mumbled, his eyes closed and his head resting against the back of the sofa,

Raven smirked whilst Beast Boy glared indignantly. He opened his mouth to retort back but a gentle patting of his arm from Raven made him pause.

"Go and shower then, Gar." She suggested,

Beast Boy clamped his mouth shut and made a noise of agreement, "You might wanna take a hint too, tin man. I can smell you from here." He jabbed, grinning as he got off the sofa and walked towards the exit,

Cyborg idly waved his hand, "Oh, har har." He paused and grinned, "Don't forget; the soap is that white bar on the-"

"I know what soap looks like!" Beast Boy called, leaving the room,

"Just making sure!" Cyborg chuckled,

Raven shook her head and eyed her brother, "You know he'll prank you something awful later for that."

Cyborg peeked open his human eye, "I know. That's what makes it fun because then _I'll_ have to prank him back."

She rolled her eyes, reaching for the glass of water on the coffee table before her.

Robin smirked and jerked his head in the direction of the hallway to Starfire. She took the gesture and placed her bottle of mustard down on the counter, following him out of the room.

They walked, hand in hand, until they reached the inside of their bedroom. Starfire released his hand and hummed a quiet tune to herself as she wandered over to their bed and sat on the edge.

Robin rolled his shoulders, the sweat on his skin making his uniform cling to him in a most aggravating way. He glanced over at Starfire who was shifting as well,

"Uncomfortable?" He asked,

She shrugged, "Whilst I do not feel the heat as you all do, I still become sweaty. It is... unpleasant."

He chuckled, "It's not the best. You can shower first, if you want to."

She beamed and got to her feet, making her way towards the bathroom. She paused and leaned against the door frame,

"Unless..." She murmured, twirling a strand of red hair,

Robin turned to her, his brows furrowed,

"Perhaps... you could... join me?" She asked in that low, sultry tone of hers. She batted her eyelashes at him and curled her index finger towards herself, beckoning him close like a siren,

A slow grin spread across his face and he set to work on removing the shirt of his uniform, "Well, I'm not gonna say no to _that_..." He quipped, revealing his bare chest as the material peeled away from his torso.

Her eyes roamed over his physique, indulging in the wonder that was her lover. She bit her lip to stop herself from grinning but failed miserably as she giggled and removed her neck guard, followed swiftly by her halter top.

Robin hurried over to her, hands reaching for her waist. He dropped a kiss against her jaw line and then another against her neck, with another to her collarbone. Starfire sighed and turned towards him but braced her palms against his shoulders.

"Do not forget a-" Starfire breathed as his dexterous fingers began to rid her of her belt.

He immediately held up a small foil packet and shot her one of those lopsided grins that she adored so much but she blinked, surprised, "How did you-"

"They were right in the drawer when you started talking about it..." He hushed as she slipped the mask off of his face and let it flutter to the ground with no cares for where it may land,

She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh? So you knew what I was going to suggest?"

"Hoped, more like." He cheeked, earning a gentle smack from his fiancée. He caught her hand and eyed her finger, "You're not wearing your ring."

She tilted her head, "I removed it for our mission. I do not want it to become damaged by my starbolts."

He touched his forehead to hers, losing himself in those pools of emerald green, "Star, I had your ring specifically tailored. The metal is combined with stronger components so that it can withstand the heat of your energy."

Her brows shot up, "What?"

Robin turned sheepish, "Well... I _did_ think about that."

Starfire beamed at him and cupped his face with her hands, bringing him into a kiss; slow and full of love for him and only him. She held him still as she took more and more from him before releasing him completely.

"You are so wonderful, _otu n'anya_." She whispered, her fingers tangling in his dark locks,

Brushing his nose against hers, he kissed her once more before grinning, "So are you... now, how about we get in the shower already?"

She giggled, "So impatient."

He eyed her and gave her a long suffering look, "Can you really blame me?"

Another breath of laughter escaped her as they continued to undress one another, taking their time to tease and play and coax the other into getting hot and bothered and this time, it wasn't due to the weather outside.

Starfire gasped as the first spray of water cascaded over her bare back. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way it soothed her skin. A smile playing on her lips, she leaned back, soaking the length of her hair.

She ran her slender fingers through her mass of red hair, untangling any knots that she could find.

Robin swallowed and licked his lips as he watched her, the steam from the water already wafting into the room beyond them. He stared at the beads of water that trickled over her shoulders and slid down the planes of her body, between her breasts and down the line of her toned stomach, dripping down between her long legs.

"You are staring." She murmured in a soft voice,

"I have such a good view." He told her, his eyes raking over every single inch of her,

She lazily opened her eyes and lifted her arms to him, signalling that she wanted him to touch her.

Robin wasn't one to ignore her requests and immediately stepped closer, his fingers sliding against the curves of her hips. He gripped at her and tugged her forward, their pelvises pressing together.

Starfire shivered as he brushed against her already sensitive area. She pressed her forehead to his and exhaled shakily, "I know our main purpose is to become clean but..."

"Yeah..." He huffed, grinding his hips against hers a little; trying to entice her even though he was fairly certain she didn't need it.

"Perhaps... we can... first and then..."

He nodded, eyes zeroing in on the soft blur of her perfectly kissable lips, "Sounds like a plan."

Starfire leaned in and captured his lips with her own, her arms snaking around his shoulders to hold him close; her breasts pressed up against his broad chest so tightly that even the droplets of water had difficulty dribbling between them.

Robin's arms wound around her waist, his fingers stroking at her spine before he dropped them lower until they rested on her backside. She grinned into their kiss as he gave her a playful squeeze.

Starfire sighed against his mouth, using her tongue to seek his out as she swiped it against his bottom lip. He obliged her, his mouth opening instantly. She took what she could, played the dominant role in this make out session.

One of Robin's hands started an upward ascent, trailing his fingertips against the entirety of her back until he cupped the base of her skull. His fingers became lost in the mass of ruby red hair and his mind started to slip, not quite fathoming how he had managed to find someone so perfect.

"Robin..." She whispered in that all too familiar tone,

She _needed_ him which was good because he felt the exact same. He nodded and panted as he lifted away from her, enabling him to reach out of the bath for that little packet. He ripped it open and applied the protection before he interjected himself right up against his lover once more.

Gripping the back of Starfire's thighs, he hoisted her up, forcing her back up against the cool tiles of the shower wall. She sucked in a breath of excitement and reached down to adjust his positioning, both of them groaning in ecstasy when Robin proceeded to take them that little bit further.

Starfire moaned and smiled, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back.

She couldn't help but consider how far they had come since their trip to Japan. She felt so happy with their connection and how they truly made one another feel. He was her confidence and her trust and breaking that barrier between them that they had danced around for so long was the best decision she believed they had made in their friendship.

Hugging him close, Starfire gasped at the emotions he stirred up inside of her. There were so many and she felt dizzy from them all surging forth at once.

Smiling again, Starfire rolled her shoulders and allowed their play to continue, dwelling on how much better the act got with every time they did it in the shower as this was certainly not their first time.

As the door opened and the steam cleared from the bathroom, Starfire resorted to humming a happy little tune to herself once again. She stood on the bathmat, water cooling quickly on her skin as she reached for a small towel, wrapping her locks of hair within it and sitting the towel atop of her head.

She cast a cheeky glance over at her fiancé, who was a tad more wobbly than she was as he got out of the shower. He disposed of the condom and caught her eye, smirking as she made a show of reaching for her second towel.

She stretched her arms above her head, the towel hanging from her fingertips. She raised an eyebrow at him as she slowly taunted him, wrapping the towel around her naked form as teasingly as she could,

Robin chuckled, "Little minx."

The Princess giggled as he followed suit, wrapping a towel around his waist.

The couple made their way back into their bedroom, Robin briefly leaning down to nip her shoulder before she swatted him away. She smiled but clicked her tongue, her eyes on him,

"Are you still sore about the height thing?"

"Yes."

Robin snorted, "You know you're gonna overtake me again soon. Just let me have it for now, would ya?"

She mockingly rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine."

"That's my girl." He told her, affectionately,

Turning his attention to the desk in their room, he grimaced and slouched down into the chair. Files upon files were sprawled over the surface and he ran a hand through his damp hair. If he didn't start working on these, they were only going to mount up and cause more issues for him in a few days time.

He sighed and rubbed his chin, wondering where to start.

A single beep from Starfire's communicator, followed by her exclamation of, "Oh!" drew his attention back to her for a short moment,

"What is it?" He queried, watching as she stepped into black panties and slipped herself into a matching bra. He couldn't help but notice just how well this particular one accentuated her already perfect assets.

Picking up her communicator again, Starfire looked at him with a joyful expression, "Raven says Beast Boy and Cyborg are wishing to visit the pizza parlour for dinner. Apparently, Cyborg has deemed it too warm to cook."

Robin chuckled and opened his mouth to reply but looked back down at all the paperwork strewn across the desk. He sighed, "I can't."

He heard her pad her way over to him before feeling her arms around his shoulders, fingertips stroking at his sternum. She nibbled his earlobe before gently resting her chin atop of her arm,

"Oh?"

"I've got so much work to do today which I've already been avoiding... I need to get it done or it'll just mount up even more."

"You are certain?"

He turned and smiled for her, "Yeah. You go though; get something to eat and hang out with the others for a while."

She nodded, "Okay."

Drawing away, Robin heard her shuffling around, dressing herself in a fresh uniform. He spun in his chair just in time to see her pulling her thigh high boots on. She bounced to her feet and smoothed the wrinkles of her skirt down.

As they'd gotten older, he had to admit, she would probably need to look at getting more skirts from somewhere considering her short skirts were becoming shorter with her growth through the last couple of years.

Of course, he said this as her leader and teammate.

As her fiancé, he had no qualms about it whatsoever.

Starfire appeared before him and grabbed his chin, angling his face upwards so she could give him a kiss that made his skin tingle all over. His own hand touched her cheek as she began to pull away with a tiny smile,

"I shall see you later, my love." She commented, drying her hair off with the towel on her head and raking her fingers through it straight afterwards. She often let her hair dry naturally, giving it a slight volume; like the wind had danced endlessly with it.

He smiled back at her, "See you in a while, baby."

As she reached the door, she glanced back at him, "I shall bring you some pizza so you do not _completely_ miss out."

Robin chuckled and his heart warmed at her thoughtful nature, "Thanks, Star."

She nodded once and with that, she disappeared down the hallway to meet their friends in the main room before they all headed out for pizza.

Robin rested his head against the back of his chair and groaned at the thought of all the work in front of him. He knew it had to be done and he preferred to be the one to do it as leaving it in the hands of the others didn't always bode well.

Steeling himself for the mundane job he had ahead of him, Robin got to his feet and dragged out a clean uniform from his wardrobe to change into, throwing his towel in the hamper by the door.

After, he made his way into the kitchen and made himself a fresh cup of coffee before he headed back to his bedroom, with a lonely Silkie in tow, who had been sadly staring at the main doors, presumably awaiting the return of the others.

Robin smiled at their pet as he set his coffee down on the desk and sat back in his chair. Silkie squeaked and got up onto his and Starfire's bed, circling two times before he lay down in the middle to sleep.

Silkie wasn't really a _needy_ pet; he simply liked to know there were people around him.

Cracking his knuckles, Robin rolled his shoulders and began typing up reports and finishing the criminal evidence collected from battles.

Eventually, he got himself into a determined mindset, working through reports one after the next. It was when he was approximately midway through a report on Plasmus destroying the downtown area the previous week when his concentration began to crumble.

A series of beeps sounded from his computer, a red flashing icon on the lower right-hand side of the screen. The beeps repeated themselves; almost like that of a phone ringing.

Robin tilted his head, confused.

Someone was calling?

Hesitantly, he used the mouse and clicked the icon, waiting to see the identity of the caller.

His eyes widened when it suddenly hit him and he realised who was trying to contact him. He was sceptical at first but after a moment, told himself that _he_ never called just for a chat.

Inhaling a deep breath, Robin clicked accept and sat back with his arms folded across his chest, not even flinching as the dark figure appeared on screen, face shrouded by the ever present cowl.

"Robin."

"Batman."

His former mentor straightened up slightly, watching him through the monitor and Robin almost told himself it was Bruce checking on how he looked since they hadn't spoken for a while.

"Dick... how are you?" Batman queried, his voice betraying any interest he may have actually had over knowing,

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Uh... I'm fine." He paused and sat forward, "What is it, Bruce? You don't exactly call for social catch ups. What do you need?"

Batman, for as stoic as he was, almost appeared slightly sheepish,

"Tim's reached the stage where he's ready to take over the Robin mantle."

A pulse of mixed emotions rocked through Robin's chest. He felt shock and a smidge of anger, a hint of relief and a fair amount of sadness. He shook his head, not knowing if he had heard his adoptive father correctly.

"What?"

"You heard me, Dick."

"Don't I get a say in this? Robin is still _my_ creation, you know." Dick grunted, feeling a little indignant with what Bruce was expecting,

"I didn't think you'd still want to be Robin. You're going to be 23 later this year. Surely, you don't still want to be affiliated with your identity from childhood."

Dick bit back a growl but scowled at Bruce, "That's my decision to make; not yours."

"Well, Batman needs a Robin and since you're doing your own thing now..."

Dick paused, not wanting to encroach on any bandaged wounds. He usually kept his conversations with Bruce brief and to the point as they ended up arguing with one another, more often than not.

"Hmph... are you sure Tim's even ready?" Dick grumbled,

He had met Tim on his last few visits to Gotham in the past couple years. He was an upbeat kid who knew his stuff on the tech front. He definitely had potential and Dick could see why Bruce would want to train him up as the next Robin from the moment he met him. He had the good qualities of a Robin that could go far; who could carry on what Dick had always intended Robin to be.

And his hard feelings weren't directed at Tim; only Bruce, for assuming he would just roll over and be happy about giving up his Robin persona; an identity he'd forged and worked so hard on for 13 years.

"I've been training him for a number of years now, Dick. If I didn't think he was ready for this, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

Dick shifted and sighed, "And what if the same thing happens as last time? What happened with Jason..."

"Jason was... a different situation. Tim is different in personality and skill set. He's willing to listen and to learn from mistakes... Jason..." Bruce trailed off and Dick felt a pang of remorse for bringing it up to him.

He knew talking about Jason was still a sore spot for Bruce. It had hit him hard when his first attempt at replacing Dick didn't exactly go according to plan. Jason was a hot headed, stubborn young teenager but had showed a strong interest in Robin and wanting to fight alongside Batman to stop people doing bad things.

But, things got out of hand when Jason was taken from them too early. Yet another thing to add to the list of why the Joker was a sick, twisted criminal.

Jason's death still haunted Bruce and whilst Dick hadn't had the chance to get to know him all that well, he had liked Jason. He had reminded Dick of Gar but on a more crude type of level; very different people but that's the only way he could liken it to someone else.

It was a... blow to say the least when Dick found out about Jason's demise. If nothing else, he held concern for Bruce; knowing the man well enough to understand he would always have to carry around the burden of guilt over what happened to a young boy who was just learning how to live.

"You sure you're ready for another Robin?" Dick asked, his voice calm as he stared at Batman's face.

"Yes."

Acknowledging that was as much of an answer as he would get from Bruce, Dick shrugged and shook his head.

"I can't believe you want me to just give it up, Bruce."

"It's not like you didn't expect this. You know Tim has been training to become Robin for at least 2 years now."

"Doesn't make it any better."

Bruce made a non committal noise.

"And you're absolutely certain that Tim can do this?"

"He needs to at least try, Dick. Or else, he'll never know." Bruce paused, "You've spoken with him over the years; you know what he's capable of, what problems you've helped him with."

Dick grunted and sighed deeply, chewing the inside of his lip, "I want to be sure as to what I'm agreeing to."

"I know..." He paused, "I know how important Robin is to you, Dick."

His blue eyes focused on the wood of the desk, a small ache in his chest.

He had been Robin for as long as he could remember; it was all he knew and it would be sad to say goodbye to that part of his life. He supposed, Bruce did have a point. With a new identity, he would at least feel less like a kid.

But... this uniform was personal. It was tied to his parents; it was a major part of his life and he had grown up as Robin; gone from a small kid to a mostly responsible teenager, donning the multicoloured uniform.

Dick sighed and tapped his fingertips against the surface of his desk.

Although, he would be lying if he said he hadn't been considering changing his hero identity over the past few months. Something with Robin just didn't... feel suited anymore.

Lifting his head to the screen, Dick stared at a remarkably passive Bruce who was simply waiting for a form of answer,

"I want Tim to treat the name and the suit with respect. He needs to understand that it isn't a game. I've... put a lot of work into Robin's reputation as a hero." Dick explained, honestly,

Bruce nodded, his voice surprising gentle, "I'll make sure he does, Dick."

Dick nodded, feeling the ache in his chest fade if only a little bit. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sat back in the chair.

"Fine... Tim can have Robin." He murmured,

"Thank you, Dick."

Dick snorted, "I think that's the first time you've thanked me for anything."

Bruce pulled a face that Dick knew he was rolling his eyes, "Don't expect me to make a habit of it." The man snarked,

Dick shook his head, a small, amused smile playing on his lips. Bruce cleared his throat, drawing his attention back to the computer screen,

"Do you have another identity in mind?"

There was a glimmer in Dick's eye; the start of an idea and a concept he knew had to be the route he would take in the next chapter of this hero life of his. He smiled to himself and nodded, not quite meeting Bruce's gaze.

"Actually... I do." He absently stated, "I'll draw up some uniform and weaponry designs for Alfred and Lucius to make up for me. When are you planning to debut Tim as Robin?"

Bruce tilted his head slightly, "About 2 months from now."

Dick nodded; that would give him enough time to work out finer details with certain things involved in becoming a whole new hero.

"Mm okay... that should work fine." Dick mentioned,

"Fine? If you've been thinking about it for a while now, I would have thought you wouldn't need much time to plan."

"I didn't exactly know I had a deadline." Dick shot back,

"Hm." Bruce muttered, "Who will you become?"

Dick smirked through the camera, "Guess you'll have to ask Alfred, huh?"

"Was there anything else?" Bruce prompted,

Rolling his eyes, Dick lifted his shoulders, "You're the one that called me, remember?"

Bruce shrugged and leaned forward to cut the connection but Dick sat up, "Bruce?"

"Hm?"

"A message for Tim... tell him to... look after Robin. He means a lot to me."

Bruce's face softened ever so slightly, "I will... he won't let you down, Dick."

With that, the two nodded to one another and without any further words spoken, the connection ended.

Dick stared at the blank screen for a long time, contemplating the rush of emotions in his chest at the prospect of becoming someone completely new and unaffiliated with Batman or being a sidekick.

As much as he would miss Robin, he was excited to move onto his next heroic persona. He held his breath and shoved all the paperwork upon his desk, completely out of the way.

He nabbed a big sheet of paper from the bottom drawer of the desk and laid it out flat atop the wooden surface. He reached for a pencil and set to work on planning and designing on who he would become next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _I know, I know. I was meant to update on Wednesday but, this week has been an odd one. I've been under the weather with an awful af headcold and I just haven't had the mindset to write or update. I just stayed in bed, drank tea and popped a bunch of throat lozenges._

 _But, at long last, here be chapter 5; a bit of building and we finally have him utter the beautiful name of who he shall become. I know we all knew who it was gonna be obviously but still... didn't wanna say it prematurely :D._

 _A quick note: my update days are changing! (lmao some of you must be like: AGAIN!?) - I'm changing the days to Wednesdays and Sundays. So I'm taking away the extra day and no, it's not because I'm struggling or wearing myself out or anything like that, I just think it's better for only twice a week in terms of pacing._

 _Last little thing; the next couple of chapters are going to be BBRae heavily focused. It's a bit of a warning because I know not everyone who follows this story is here for some BBRae content but considering this is a RobStar fic with some BBRae; here it comes. After all, those two are my secondary otp so they have a place in this story as well. But, yeah heads up._

 _Hope you like this chapter; please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks!_

* * *

His ears perked up at the sound of the main doors opening from the ground level of the tower. Despite being up on one of the highest ones, the sound tended to travel throughout the building's entirety.

Robin wearily blinked at the clock on his desk before he half turned and glanced out the window, surprised to see the sun had almost finished its descent on the world for the day.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, a sense of relief washing over him as he stared down at the last report, complete and accurately filled out. The entire stack of reports had been finished off in the time his friends had been out and he was partially thankful for the lack of distractions, ensuring he could get all the work done that was needed.

Despite his excitement to start working on his new persona, Robin found himself blanking with ideas or thoughts. He had the name; had it stored away in the back of his mind ever since he was told about who he became in the future.

But, he also wanted Starfire's input and help in designing his suit and the assortment of weapons that would go with it. She had already seen a version of him in the future; knew the name and the costume and how he fought. Robin wanted to bounce ideas off of her to finalise it.

He knew it wasn't a one night job; he would need all the time Bruce was giving him to have his new identity ready. He would have to figure out the uniform and uniform issues that needed fixing, he would need weapons ready in quantity and quality, he would need to alter his attack patterns, depending on those weapons, he would need to upgrade his bike; there was a lot to think about.

He needed to not be Robin anymore but still retain remnants of who he'd always been.

Robin also hoped that Starfire would help him out because he wanted to share this part of his life with her. Considering she knew his real identity before any of the team, it made sense to him that she would play a role in changing his hero identity as well.

Of course, it would be a chapter he would start with the entire team but Starfire... he wanted to have her help in creating this new persona; she was his best friend beyond anything else and she was the only person he could confide in with having to relinquish Robin too.

With that in mind, he regarded his cold mug of coffee with a grimace and sighed. He got to his feet and stretched his arms above his head, pulling on the tight knots in the muscles of his lower back.

Robin pulled a face at the dull ache and wondered if his lovely fiancée would treat him to a massage later on when they went to bed.

Stifling a yawn, he picked up his coffee mug and strode down the hallway, heading for the kitchen where he assumed his friends would be.

As the doors leading to OPS swooshed open, Robin scanned the room, noting Starfire and Cyborg were sat at the island counter in the kitchen area.

He smiled as he crossed over to them, greeting Starfire with a soft kiss to the lips. She smiled back at him but appeared uncomfortable, holding the same type of posture as Cyborg who looked equally awkward.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, "Uh... hey guys..."

Cyborg nodded at him, "Sup, Rob. D'you get the reports done?"

He smiled and sighed, a heavy burden off of his shoulders, "Yeah. They're all finished. I'm hoping with future missions, I won't let them mount up again. Sitting at the desk is a killer for my back."

Starfire's eyes flashed with concern, "You are harmed?"

Robin kissed her temple, "I'm fine... just muscles are a little sore."

Absently, she slipped her hand up his back, beneath the material of his cape and pressed her fingers tips against his sensitive points; the places he usually strained when sat in the same position, hunched over work or evidence.

He closed his eyes briefly beneath the mask before smiling quietly to her; an expression she matched.

' _Here?'_ Starfire asked him, a shudder jolting through him at the touch of her mind,

' _A little lower, actually.'_ He replied,

' _Would you like a massage once we are in our room, otu n'anya?'_

Robin bit his lip to stop from grinning to himself, ' _You read my mind, Star.'_

She quirked a grin at his phrasing, ' _If you are lucky, I may even use some energy to make it even more enjoyable for you.'_

Robin wasn't sure if she intended it to but something about the way she said it, sounded so devilish and he cursed at how well she could draw him in with her hidden skill of being a seductress.

' _What's with the awkward faces on you and Cy?'_

Starfire's smile dropped and it changed to one of worry, ' _Things seem off between Beast Boy and Raven...'_

Robin raised a dark brow and spied his other two teammates who indeed, appeared to be in separate little worlds. Raven had her back to everyone, silently making herself a cup of earl grey, barely moving with the exception of her hands.

Beast Boy was sat on the couch, his back hunched as he absently pressed the buttons of his portable game console. His head was lowered over the screen but he lacked his usual carefree nature he had when he normally played video games.

Their masked leader looked back at Starfire who was biting her lip, anxious about her friends.

' _Did something happen while you guys were out?'_ Robin queried, trying to remain oblivious; if it was a problem between the two, it was best none of them got involved. It wasn't their place.

' _Not that Cyborg or I am aware of. About midway through our eating pizza, Raven seemed quieter than usual and was brusque. Beast Boy attempted to ask her but I believe he took her to mean he had done wrong. She seemed to be thinking heavily about something-'_

The three Titans glanced over at Raven as she dropped the spoon she had been stirring her tea with onto the counter, letting it clatter before she clasped the mug between two hands and turned on her heel.

She glided past them, using her powers to raise her hood over her head, "If I'm needed, I'm meditating." She mumbled as she exited the room.

Cyborg frowned and cautiously looked back at Beast Boy who sighed and put his game down onto the coffee table. He paused and rubbed the back of his head before he got up and hopped over the back of the sofa, intent on going after his girlfriend.

He gave his friends an almost meek nod of the head before he too, left the room.

Starfire let go of a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and leaned on her forearms, atop the island counter.

"So... what _was_ that about?" Robin wondered,

Cyborg shrugged, "It was fine and then, it just got awkward at the pizza place, right Star?"

The alien beauty nodded and twirled a tendril of hair around her index finger, "I will speak with Raven later, if she wishes to open up."

Sighing, Cyborg waved his hand dismissively, "Whatever it is; they'll work it out. It didn't seem like they were arguing."

Starfire nodded in agreement, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Cyborg yawned loudly and stretched his arms out above his head, "I think I'm gonna head to bed anyway, ya'll."

Robin tilted his head, surprised, "It's only 9pm, Cy. That's early even for you."

A crimson tinge flooded his cheeks and he scratched at the back of his head, "Uh... well... I have a video date scheduled with Bee before actually sleeping."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Robin stared at his friend but Starfire stepped forward, hearts practically fluttering around her; she was quite the hopeless romantic type of girl after all.

"Video date?" She queried, her voice soft and showing genuine interest,

He smiled shyly and shrugged, "Um... we video chat but we both put a movie on and it's like watching it together even though... y'know... we're not physically together..." He murmured,

Starfire beamed at him and reached for his hand, "Oh Cyborg... that is so sweet and thoughtful. I am sure Bumblebee truly appreciates your efforts."

He smiled, "It's not always easy to have proper dates when she's not exactly close by so... we do what we can."

Nodding, she squeezed his hand once and stepped back, an adoring little smile on her face, like she was about to squeal and gather him into a bear hug. Robin remained sat where he was and smirked; one that was full of teasing and male bravado.

Finally, Cyborg rolled his eyes and turned to leave, "Shuddup, you two." He muttered, leaving the main room, all embarrassed.

Starfire giggled and spun until she faced her fiancé, placing her hands against his broad shoulders, "Oh, I am most happy for Cyborg."

Robin smiled, "Me too. I'm glad he's got Bee."

Suddenly, Starfire pulled away from him and picked up a paper bag with thin handles, "Oh! I almost forgot!" She squeaked, handing the bag over.

Bewildered, Robin took it from her and removed what was inside, chuckling as he did so. He placed the small box of pizza on the counter and grinned, reaching for her hips to bring her back to him.

"You didn't have to do that." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck,

Starfire giggled, "I did not wish for you to miss out on account of not being able to join us."

"Well, thank you. I could use a slice or two of pizza, actually." He mused, peeking inside the box to briefly bask in the cheesy aroma,

She nodded and slipped away from his hold, floating into the kitchen where she grabbed a can of soda for him and a bottle of mustard for herself from the refrigerator, handing him his fizzy beverage as she came back to him.

Robin smiled and gently tapped her chin, bringing her down into a chaste but tender kiss, one that left a tingling against both their lips.

"Let's hang out in our room," He suggested, inclining his head towards the door,

Starfire was curious but didn't dwell on it; deciding to follow him instead as he got off of the stool he was sat upon. They ambled over to the doors, Robin pausing to type the override code in and set the tower on lockdown before he balanced the soda can and box of pizza in one hand so that he could rest the other at the small of Starfire's back as they headed to their room.

Once the door to their bedroom slipped open with a quiet hiss, they retired inside to settle down for the evening. Robin propped the box of pizza and can of soda at the end of their bed, giving the sleeping Silkie a few pats on the head.

He took a seat on the edge, leaning over to remove his boots in preparation for bed.

Starfire hummed to herself as she stripped out of her uniform, leaving her in just a pair of underwear as she unclipped the bra from around her back as well. Robin smirked and didn't try very hard to conceal the fact he was looking.

She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she rummaged through her pyjama drawer. Pulling a violet silk slip out, she tugged it over her head and down her body.

Robin shook his head at her flirtatious nature and went over to his own chest of drawers, quickly changing into a pair of grey sweats, leaving his torso bare as his lovely seemed to prefer it so much more when they were alone.

He smiled upon turning to face her, already snuggled beneath the covers, her back leaning against the headboard and the box of pizza in the space between her and his side.

Getting beneath the covers, Robin lastly removed his mask, placing it on the bedside table in favour of his soda. He pushed open the box and brought a slice to his lips, taking a bite.

The warmth of the doughy cheese pizza hit the spot as he swallowed, the flavour tickling his taste buds. He took a swig of his drink before he put it down again, his blue eyes hazy as he mulled over how to go about bringing up Bruce's call.

"Something troubles you, _otu n'anya_." She pointed out,

His head snapped up, marvelling at how well she knew him and her level of perceptiveness. Dick smiled uneasily and shrugged his shoulders, leaning back to mirror how she sat,

"I got a call from Bruce this afternoon while you guys were out."

Starfire stilled in her motion of grabbing the bottle of mustard and turned back to face him, question and surprise in her emerald eyes, "Oh?"

"He's asked me..." Dick took a breath, "Well, more like _told me_ that he needs me to give up being Robin."

She blinked, her brows lifting into an expression of concern, "What?"

Dick sighed, "Tim... you remember I told you about him, right?"

"Yes... he was the boy your k'norfka took under his wing after... Jason?" She sought confirmation and he gave her a short nod, "After Jason passed away, correct?"

"Mhm... well, Tim's been training to become Robin for a couple years now but he hasn't been allowed to don the suit because... well, I'm still using the identity." He took a small bite of pizza and swallowed before continuing, "But, Bruce feels the time's come for me to pass it onto Tim."

Starfire nodded, "And... how do you feel about that?"

Dick stared at the pizza crust between his fingers, thinking about just that, "I'm... feeling mixed things. I'm sad and a little pissed off by Bruce practically telling me I have to do it considering Robin was mine from the start, not his. I'm sad because... Robin is the only persona I've ever really known. I've been Robin since I was 9 years old and... the mask has rarely come off since then. I barely remember how to act outside of the suit." He shook his head, "I guess... the thought of just handing it over to someone new is... difficult."

"Do you believe Tim is capable of being Robin?"

"I do... it's not Tim; he's a good kid... I just..." Dick sighed, "I've put so much into Robin... spent years making sure he's a good face for vigilantes... that we do good for civilians when so many people think otherwise... I just worry... I don't want it all to go to waste."

Starfire took his hand, stroking her fingers against the back of it, "If you believe Tim is capable of being Robin, you should have no qualms about trusting him to uphold the reputation that Robin has. Besides, no one can undo the hard work you have put into Robin... people will realise there is a new boy behind the mask... they will not judge you, based on Tim's actions, whatever they will be."

Dick nodded, letting that sink in, "I think... Tim will be good as Robin. He's got the skills but he has the right mindset too. He knows right and wrong; doesn't see the blur between the two that Jason sometimes did... I think Robin is going to the right person... I just... I don't know."

His Princess smiled, "I believe that is natural to feel, given how important being Robin is to you." She tilted her head, "And as for being you; there is no difference. The basic principles of who you are do not become hindered with or without the Robin persona. Robin is... focused, determined, strong and somewhat stern. As much as you dislike it... you are a slight mirror of what you have told me Batman is like."

He pulled a face, "Jeez... thanks Star."

"Only a fraction." She pressed her hand to his heart, "But you have a kindness and a loving nature. You smile and have fun and can be most relaxed when the time calls for it. _That_ is your true self that shows through; the man without any responsibilities to the city."

Dick quirked a tiny smile, "Thanks, baby."

Starfire nodded and pulled her hand back from his chest. He sucked in a deep breath and grinned,

"But... then, on the other hand... I'm also... excited. I've been questioning whether or not I'm a little old to be Robin now and Bruce kinda... helped to solidify that."

"Oh?"

"I haven't said anything because I hadn't really decided on it for sure but... I think I'm ready to let Robin go and start working on a new identity. I'm still apprehensive about it but considering I don't have a whole lot of choice... I think it's a good thing. I can create someone that's mine, to show I'm not a kid anymore and to show I'm no one's _sidekick_ either."

Starfire chewed on her bottom lip and nodded, being as passively supportive as she could, despite some concerns floating in her own mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his tone soft,

"Nothing is-"

"Star, I can tell by the look on your face. Don't you want me to leave Robin behind?"

She exhaled, "I am... worried. If you are not Robin... what does that mean for our team? For us?"

He blinked in surprise, "Nothing. Me changing who I am won't change anything at all. I'll still be leader of the Titans and as for me and you... well, you're wearing an engagement ring so I think that's already answered."

She briefly smiled, "So... you will not be leaving us?"

"Of course not." He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand,

Her expression softened but still held an unsure pinch.

"There's something else bothering you?" He asked,

"Well..." She blushed, "As small as it is... I enjoy calling you Robin. It is how I have always known you. It will be... difficult to call you something else and I will miss referring to you as Robin..."

Dick chuckled, "I'll miss it too, honestly. But... you know you can always call me by my real name instead. I'd like it if you did."

"I did not think you wished any of us to do that."

"Well, that's more aimed at Beast Boy who just loves to turn my name into a joke." He shook his head, "But you can; you get special privileges."

Starfire giggled.

"I mean it though, Star. You know you can call me by my name; I told you that when I first explained who I was." He turned a little sheepish, "I've been kinda hoping you would..."

"But which would you prefer? Would I call you Richard or Dick?"

He smiled at the sound of both names rolling from her tongue, "Whichever but I gotta admit, I do love the way you say Richard."

She gave him a cheeky grin and kissed his cheek, "I think I can agree to this." She paused, "But I shall miss Robin."

"I know... me too."

There was a bout of silence as they both processed the beginning of a new chapter for him, one full of new opportunities as he took on his own identity, free from anyone else.

Starfire clasped her hands in her lap and looked at him expectantly, "So... do you have a new identity already in mind?"

Dick smirked and turned his head in her direction, "I do... that's the other thing... I'd really like your help with designing my new identity, Star. I have about 2 months to have it all planned and ready. I started on some designs earlier but..." He shrugged, indifferent to what he had already drafted up,

Her smile was serene and flattered all in one, "I would be honoured to help you, Richard."

He grinned at not only her willingness but also her use of his name, "Thank you, _otu n'anya_. I know it was a couple of years ago now but... I need to know about _Nightwing_."

Starfire blinked several times before a slow smile dawned on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_ _Whoops. Took a bit longer to get this chapter done than I initially intended. However, he is chapter 6 - a bbrae convo that needed to happen between my bubs. They're learning and trying to figure this shit out together. Also, the next few chapters (if I am thinking about my plan correctly) are very much so bbrae centric because I have pointed out before, whilst this series is robstar/dickkory mainly... I have my second otp in here too, obvs._

 _Also... y'all are gonna kill me for changing this constantly but I finally have an update schedule in my head. I am going to be posting once a week. (Again, I'm not struggling or pushing myself or anything like that. I'm trying to pace the story in a better way and I think weekly updates are better.) I will be updating kinda whatever day I feel like it BUT the update day will more likely to be on a Wednesday or Sunday when I'm not at work. That's not set in stone as who knows - I may update on a Thursday or Tuesday but bottom line? Once a week and it'll be a surprise as of when a chapter will be posted XD._

 _Hope you like this chapter._

 _Please, oh please, feel free to leave me some feedback. I really love hearing your guys' thoughts on this story and series as a whole. Thanks! *hugs*_

* * *

Inhaling a deep breath, Raven marched down the hallway without so much as a glimpse over her shoulder. A storm of emotions was swirling in her chest and in her mind, growing worse the longer she wasn't inside the sanctuary of her bedroom.

She was in desperate need of meditation; to find her center and concentrate on that to balance her raging feelings. She was angry with herself; annoyed and upset with how hard this was, with practically no sign of it stopping anytime soon.

Her brows knitted together in frustration as she reached her door, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for it to slide open. Once it did, she darted inside and leaned her back against the door, releasing the breath she'd been holding.

Heart pounding beneath her breast, Raven rubbed her temple, dizzy from the bombardment of inner demons flocking to plague her.

At first, she'd shrugged these feelings, pooling deep inside of her, off; told herself that they wouldn't manifest and that they didn't matter. Only now was she realizing that that wasn't exactly the case.

It was infuriating; staying tranquil was a part of who she was. She had always had to watch it with her emotions and only after defeating Trigon was she able to allow herself to express them freely, without his influence misguiding her. But, even now, it appeared she still had to remain vigilant on letting her emotions out.

Raven sighed; she was just _so_ tired of having to hold those around her at arm's length and keep all her inner feelings at bay, especially where a certain loved one was involved.

Her dark eyes focused on the ground beneath her feet as she cast her mind back to the pizza parlor. She hadn't meant to use an icy exterior to shield herself but on instinct, she had.

Putting her walls up when she felt insecure was an automatic response, no matter who was trying to help. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she pictured Gar's face, twisted with sadness and hurt at how abrupt she'd been with him.

It wasn't his fault; not in the slightest. This was her own problem; she just wished she had a solution for it.

She shuddered as the light chill in her room seeped beneath her cloak. She tugged it tighter around herself before she sighed and wandered away from her door.

Lifting a hand, black magic flowed from her fingers as she levitated several candles down from her shelf and onto the floor, in a circle. Her power drifted across to the incense burner on her window ledge, kindling the sticks of vanilla and sandalwood in an attempt to calm her frayed nerves.

Floating over the circle of candles, Raven folded her legs and hovered just above the ground, flicking her wrist to set the candle wicks alight.

With a deep breath, she moved her fingers into the correct meditation position and cleared her mind; emptying it of any and all troubles.

Her breathing became deep and rhythmic as she rolled her shoulders back and closed her eyes. Raven took a long moment, searching inwardly with her soul to find that place inside where all her emotions and thoughts aligned.

With her focus solely on her core, she exhaled and began chanting, " _Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..."_

The room was completely silent aside from her slow, monotone voice as she repeated the mantra over and over, praying to Azar that it would help; even if it only quelled her concerns a little bit.

She kept the effort going for a few minutes before she gritted her teeth and growled at the hindrance. It was too much; she couldn't just meditate her issues away like she normally would.

It had been on her mind for weeks now and despite trying to push it away and ignore it, Raven knew it had to be dealt with... she just didn't know how to do that.

Her eyes snapped open and her hands relaxed as she lowered herself to the floor. Raven sighed and shook her head, her shoulders hunched,

"This is ridiculous..." She muttered, "Maybe I should talk to Starfire about this..."

There was suddenly a light knock at her door, the demoness' eyes sweeping to it with a renewed sense of worry. She didn't need to use her powers to know who stood behind it.

"Rae?" Beast Boy asked, his tone soft, "You need to talk?"

Despite herself, the corners of Raven's lips quirked upwards into a small smile. Even though she had closed herself off earlier this evening from him, he was still courteous about her needing her own space; still caring enough to check on her without pushing.

"If... if I did something... I-I'm sorry-" He murmured and she could hear the shuffling of his feet,

Raven shook her head, a pang of guilt in her chest for making him feel like he had done something wrong.

She got to her feet and timidly made her way over to the door, pressing her palm to the cold steel before she opened it. Her muted gaze didn't quite meet his as she leaned her weight against the door frame.

Beast Boy regarded her closely, his expression troubled as his earthy green eyes focused on her, the moss specks shining brightly with worry.

"Rae... you okay?" He murmured, cautious as not to upset her further,

Raven's shoulders sagged and she took a step back, allowing him to pass over the threshold into her bedroom. He briefly peered at the candles; a light trail of smoke rising up, signalling they had only just been extinguished.

Beast Boy slowly turned around, his hands stuffed into his pockets, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to make anything worse but, Raven was acting strangely.

She was sarcastic and blunt at times however... her behavior tonight had raised red flags to him. It was so unexpected and so cold; the latter something his girlfriend certainly was not.

Raven turned and wordlessly walked over to her bed, taking a seat on the edge of it. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, anxiously twisting her fingers as she fought with herself over whether or not to open up.

He did, after all, factor into her situation.

"Raven?"

The sorceress breathed out, her heart rapidly beating within her rib cage, "I'm sorry..."

Beast Boy recoiled in surprise at that, "Huh? What for?"

"For... being all distant and cold tonight..."

He chuckled and came to sit beside her on her purple covered mattress, slipping his hand beneath hers and intertwining their fingers.

"I don't mind that... I just want to know what's up, is all. You seemed fine earlier on today, before we went out." He paused, "Did something happen? Was something said or-"

Raven shook her head, "Just me... being stupid."

Gar snorted, "I doubt that. _I'm_ the stupid one, remember? Don't try taking my crown!"

She offered him a ghost of a smile and rolled her eyes at the comforting familiarity of his antics. Even with him simply sitting and talking with her; she already felt more relaxed and in control of herself; her heart rate returning to its usual pace.

"You're an idiot." She muttered, affection lacing her tone,

He grinned, "But I got a smile outta you so points for me."

She nodded before lowering her eyes, staring at the navy boots adorning her feet. Her mind was still making a decision; ticking over whether or not to put her cards on the table and be straight with him.

"Rae..." He hushed, making her look straight back at him, her indigo eyes boring into his.

She swallowed, her voice hitching and a warmth seeping across her pale cheeks at the care in his voice,

Beast Boy reached a hand up and gingerly stroked her cheek, skin soft beneath his touch and she marveled at the sensation of his fingertips without his gloves on, leaning into him for reassurance.

"Seriously... what's wrong? You _can_ talk to me, y'know..." He reminded her, gently,

Raven sat back and furrowed her eyebrows, "I know."

"Did I do something to piss you off?"

She shook her head, "No. It's not you... it's me."

"That sounds like the start of a breakup." He chuckled, making Raven smile too,

"That's not it either."

He shifted, bringing one knee up onto her bed and turned her to face him a little more, "Then what is it?"

Raven chewed her lip and stood up, wandering over to her window to stare out across the ocean; noting the way the waves lapped over one another, distorting the splash of rising moonlight across the surface.

She tapped her fingertips against the window ledge before rolling her eyes, deciding the band-aid needed to come off.

"It's... this whole intimacy thing, Gar..." She admitted, already feeling her face grow warmer,

His brows hit his hairline, clearly not expecting that to be the source of her unhappiness.

"I... I've been thinking about it more and more recently and... it's so frustrating... I can't even try to begin opening up to more possibilities between us because every single time... I blow something up or if I kept going, I could hurt you and-"

"Rae... I've already been over this with you. I don't mind waiting and taking things as slowly as you want to-"

She half turned and looked at him with a slightly bashful expression,

"But I _do_."

Raven didn't think her boyfriend's eyes could get any wider and yet,they did. He blinked rapidly at her, as if trying to comprehend the words that had just slipped from her mouth.

"You do!?"

She gave him a gentle nod of her head.

"Since when? You... haven't said anything or signaled that you wanted to..." Beast Boy squeaked, sitting on the very edge of her bed as he gazed at her,

Lifting her hands, she hugged herself and shrugged, returning her attention to the night time view beyond her window pane.

"I didn't want to bring it up... knowing that I still can't control myself around you when we're hedging on that sort of stuff..." The faint blush became stronger in her cheeks, "Before we went out for pizza... things were getting..."

Gar flashed her a cheeky grin that also held a timidness, "Good. Things were getting good, Rae."

Her face burned and she was partially thankful her room was so dark but she did offer him a smile and a breath of a laugh, "We were definitely testing the boundaries more and... it _was_ nice and I want... things to progress like a normal relationship does. But... every time we get closer to..." She paused and shook herself, "I can feel it; this overwhelming feeling that is like excitement but I know it's my powers on the edge... I just... I don't know how I'm supposed to fix myself but I want to."

He tapped her palm against his knee, needing to clarify something with her,

"So... if you could hold back your powers... you really want to move things forward?"

She raised a dark brow at him, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"No... I just... didn't know if you would want to."

Biting down on her lower lip, Raven felt the spikes of insecurity,

"Do... do you want to?"

Beast Boy forced a chuckle and looked away, as if trying to show how nonchalant he was over it but Raven tilted her head.

"Gar." She prompted.

He swallowed the fake laughter and shrugged, offering up a small, serene smile instead, "We've already talked about this, babe. I'm happy; really happy. I can wait but... you're beautiful and I love you and... of course I want to."

Lifting off from the bed, Gar crossed the distance of her room, coming to stand beside her at the window. He took her hand and gently kissed her forehead, earning a soft smile from her,

"I'm not saying I want to... jump into sex or anything but-" Raven explained,

"Rae, I get it. You wanna work up to that without the whole haywire-emotion-tied-powers stopping us from just going with it."

She sighed and nodded, allowing her walls to come down around him as she so frequently found herself doing since before they'd even started dating.

"Emotions... free emotions... are still so new to me. I never let myself even consider a relationship and all that came with it whilst Trigon was ruling over me and now that he's gone... it's harder than I thought it would be to just... let go."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "You and Star should swap numbers; considering how expressive she is with each and every emotion."

Raven nodded, "And it's harder to block the feelings even more when... well, when Robin and Starfire are..."

His green eyes widened and shone with triumph as he clicked his fingers, "I knew it! I knew they were doing it! They smelt different and more like each other and-"

She gave him a single look that served to completely silence him for the moment.

"Right. Sorry. Focus."

"I'm not blaming them or anything like that... just... makes it a bit harder, is all." Raven mumbled,

He touched her shoulder, "Rae, it's okay."

She sighed heavily, "It's not. I feel like we're stuck and hindered because of me."

"Raven-"

She turned to look at him, a determined expression on her face, "Gar. I want you to be completely honest with me. Do you want more?"

"I already told you-"

"You told me the gentle, sugar coated version of how you feel about all of this. I want the truth."

Beast Boy sighed and lifted his forest green eyes to her heart shaped face, studying every curve and angle. He knew what she meant; she wanted him to tell her what _he_ wanted without factoring her concerns, like he had been doing.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

His eyes flickered with something she hadn't ever really seen before and he lowered his chin so he rested his forehead against hers, his focus on her lips,

"I want you..." He whispered, a red blush tingeing his cheeks, "I don't know if it's the primal animal thing or what but... especially since we've been sleeping in the same bed every couple of nights... I want to take things further, Rae. I do."

An ember flared deep within her; a heat that was catching her more and more these days as they dared to try more with one another. She licked her lips and smiled, inwardly cursing at the goose bumps prickling her skin beneath her uniform at hearing the husky tone of his voice.

"And you didn't say this before? I thought I was supposed to be the one that wasn't too open with the emotions?"

He grinned briefly and the blush deepened, "Well... I didn't want to make you feel pressured."

"You never could. Besides, I'd let you know if you ever made me feel even close to pressured."

He nodded and shrugged, "Or you'd just smack me, roll your eyes and tell me to get off already."

Raven allowed a giggle to fall from her lips, "That too."

Gar pulled away from her and exhaled, running a hand through his scruffy hair, "What are we gonna do, Rae?" He paused, "You control your powers better than most already... how are you supposed to get it down even more?"

She folded her arms across her chest and bit the inside her cheek, delving into any and all ideas that came to mind. She furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes before her entire face relaxed and she looked up at him,

"I think... I might actually have an idea... it's a long shot though..."

He smiled encouragingly, "It's something. What is it?"

"Something I need to research and look into some more. I don't know if it even exists... legend says it does but... hm..."

"Want some help?" Beast Boy offered, beaming at her like a young child wanting to do all they could to be useful.

She felt her heart miss a beat, "Really?"

He tilted his head and rolled his eyes, "Duh. We're in this thing together, Raven."

She smiled back at him and nodded, "That'd be great, Gar... could you grab me those three books on my top shelf?"

Beast Boy gave her a wink and turned away, making his way over to her bookshelf to retrieve the books she had asked for.

Raven watched him move and felt her pulse speed up whilst he mood uplifted, a new sense of hope already flowing through her with the ambition that they could find a way to overcome this hurdle they were facing.


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed on, blurring into weeks until an entire month had gone by, the full force of summer beginning to blossom upon the city.

Golden sunshine bathed the streets in its glow, bringing renewed life into the trees and the subtle breeze, as well as warming the hearts of the citizens who grew more cheerful as summer spread across their little corner of the world.

The temperature was getting higher with each day that ticked by, signalling that the tide of Summer was truly underway.

It was the season for trips to the beach and the park for picnics; for indulging in ice cream and cool glasses of lemonade. The sky was so bright and clear without a single trace of cloud to stain its utter perfection.

Seagulls squawked as they swooped low before soaring high above the ocean, the waves crashing and rolling over themselves as the water seeped up onto the sandy bank at the base of the tower before it slowly receded back, biding its time before rising once more.

Starfire smiled and inhaled deeply, enjoying the heat of the sunlight streaming across her face through the open window of Dick's office. She tilted her head, calmed by the sounds of the sea alongside that of the gulls, playing chase with one another in the air.

"Hm..." Dick processed, sitting back in his chair, "So, was the insignia like this, Star?"

Her emerald eyes opened, lazily peering over at him as she shook the tranquility of summer off for the moment. It was her favorite season here on Earth and she had a tendency to lose her focus when exposed to their delicious sunlight.

However, after she and Dick had finished with his Nightwing planning for the day, she was dragging him off out, whether he liked it or not.

She hopped off the edge of his desk, walking around until she stood beside him. Scanning the sketch he had drawn, Starfire nodded,

"That is the insignia I saw from the Nightwing of the future, yes."

Dick's brows furrowed and he inclined his head, causing her to smirk,

"You are not fond of this design."

He looked up at her and shrugged, "I don't know... it just... is kinda boring. Just the bird on the chest?"

Starfire sat on the desk, adjacent to his drawing and twisted so she could look at him as well as the sketch. Chewing her lip, she splayed a hand against his chest and tipped her head from side to side, considering.

"What about... not the bird?"

"Isn't that what future me wore though?"

Starfire shrugged, "True but this is a different timeline. That Nightwing existed in a world where the Titans were no more, he was working alone and-"

His hand touched her thigh, "And he didn't have you."

She smiled, "Also a factor. But, you do not need to be a replica of the Nightwing I saw. You should become your own; include weapons and designs of your own choice and merely take inspiration from the version I saw. What do _you_ want?"

Dick sat forward, running his fingers through his dark tresses, "I like the uniform. The black is good for stealth and no cape..." He exhaled, "I've wanted to ditch the cape since I was like 12 years old."

Starfire giggled, "I would prefer you without a cape also... you have such a wonderful physique... I do wish you would not conceal it beneath the cape."

He smirked at her, "Oh? And you wouldn't be worried about all the attention my _physique_ would get from fangirls?"

Laughing, Starfire shook her head, "Of course not. You are mine; I would not feel threatened by other girls who simply have good taste."

Dick chuckled, "And you? Will you get distracted in battle?"

She touched her chin in thought, "Oh, you make a good point. It could be very likely I may swoon mid-fight." Starfire grinned, "But, I believe I will manage."

He shook his head and returned his gaze to the sketch, "I like the uniform but... the blue bird on the front... I'm not a fan."

Starfire reached for the blue pencil and turned the sketch so she could make changes to it. She rubbed away the central bird and set to work on creating something new.

Dick watched her, wondering what she had in mind but remained quiet, waiting until she was finished.

"What about something akin to this?" Starfire murmured, sitting up straight to let him look,

A 'V' shape was splashed across the entirety of the torso, going up to the curves of the shoulder but there was a small bird head at the single point of the shape, retaining the theme he had carried since childhood. The apexes of the 'V' were sharp and were somewhat jagged, like the point of a lightning bolt.

Dick blinked in surprise and picked the piece of paper up, staring at the detailing with a closer eye.

"Star... this is..."

She played with the hem of her skirt, "You _can_ say if you do not like it."

He jerked back and looked at her, a smile of disbelief, "No, I really love it, actually."

Starfire broke out into a sheepish expression, "Truly?"

Dick nodded, "It keeps the small detail of the bird and it isn't obvious either. And, the way you have the blue stretching all across to the shoulders... it's awesome."

Wiggling her bottom slightly, she grinned in triumph and clasped her hands together atop of her lap, "Thank you. I am glad you like it."

"And actually... I think I wanna add something else..." He trailed off as he placed the sketch back down and hunched over it. Starfire touched his shoulder and glanced over, trying to get a peek at the addition.

Once he pulled back, he stared at her expectantly, "What'd you think?"

She let her eyes drift over the design and something in her gut told her this was the perfect design; something that wasn't boring and spoke volumes of who this new identity would be, with all the elements that had made him Robin already present.

Extending from the blue at the shoulders, he had drawn it continuing; the blue running down the outside of the arm until it reached his hands where she noticed two blue fingers as well.

"Finger stripes?" She queried, raising an eyebrow,

Dick shrugged, "Something a little different, y'know?"

Starfire nodded, "I truly adore it, Dick. I think this will be a wonderful uniform for you."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I thought the uniform design would be one of the hardest parts to be honest."

"Ah, you are not done with it just yet. You need to decide which type of material it will be, what features it will have and... how much kevlar will you include?"

"Not too much kevlar-"

She gave him a stern look, "You will include the kevlar where it is necessary, Richard."

He gulped at her tone of voice; losing the softness in place of one that meant business.

"Yes, dear." He muttered, not daring to go against his love in that respect. But, he still planned on a little less considering Jump didn't have nearly as many criminals using guns or knives as somewhere like Gotham.

"I am excited to see you as Nightwing once all preparations are complete, _otu n'anya_." Starfire pointed out, once satisfied with his reply.

Dick grinned, "Me too. At first, I was really nervous but now... I can't wait to get the suit made, try new weapons... I'm really looking forward to becoming someone else."

Starfire gave him a bright smile and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. He lifted his head, cupping her cheek as he strove for a little more.

A light knock at the door startled them both into pulling away from one another.

Dick stood and quickly collected the designs and plans for Nightwing, storing them all in the desk drawer whilst Starfire hovered by the door, waiting for a signal that all was hidden.

Despite the change he was in the midst of making, Dick was trying to keep the Nightwing plans solely between him and Starfire for the time being. He wanted his team to be a part of his transformation into another persona but during the planning stage; he wasn't quite ready to share it with the rest of their little family yet.

Dick caught her eye and gave her an affirmative nod; the signal.

Starfire smiled and opened the door, pleased to see Raven and Beast Boy standing before her.

"Greetings, friends!" She paused, noting the awkward expressions on their faces, "Are you alright?"

Raven shuffled a little, "Um, we're fine... we just need to talk to you about something..."

Dick leaned against the edge of his desk and folded his arms across his chest, "Sure. Come in, guys."

Beast Boy wandered in, tugging on Raven's hand to bring her inside as well. Starfire watched them with confusion and curiosity in her eyes; they were acting strangely and she couldn't help but wonder what they wanted to talk about.

"We kinda have a favor to ask..." Beast Boy started,

Raven nodded, "We need a few days leave of absence..."

Starfire straightened up, floating closer to her teammates. She pressed her hands to her chests, her worried eyes flashing between them,

"Are you well? Is something wrong?"

Raven shook her head simultaneously with Beast Boy,

"No, no! Nothing's wrong, Star." Beast Boy told her,

A sigh escaped Raven's lips and her shoulders slumped slightly, "We need to go to Azarath for a few days; a week at the longest." She blushed slightly and stared at the wooden surface of the desk, "There's something we're struggling with as a couple and I think I know a way to solve it but the answer is on Azarath. It's a little personal..."

Dick held up a hand to them and shrugged, "You don't need to tell us details. I trust you guys enough to know it must be important. Besides, crime has been fairly low lately; it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, "We'll have our communicators anyway but... I don't know if you'll get through considering Azarath is like a whole other dimension..."

Dick smiled, "It's fine, guys, really. Just keep us updated and get whatever it is you need to sort, sorted."

Both Beast Boy and Raven's faces relaxed and they looked a lot more comfortable now that they'd spoken to their leader about needing to take time to smooth out the problems they were facing.

"We'll probably be leaving for Azarath in a couple of hours..." She paused and lifted her eyes to Dick, "if that's okay?"

He smiled softly and stepped towards them, touching Raven's shoulder,

"Don't worry. As long as you're both okay, take your time. It really is okay."

Beast Boy bumped fists with Dick, "Thanks dude."

Raven glanced at Starfire who was smiling quietly to herself. The alien Princess raised an eyebrow and silently questioned if she was alright, merely with her facial expression.

The empath could feel her best friend's emotions; ones of curiosity and concern for their well being and Raven smiled a little, trying to ease Starfire's worries without having to say anything aloud.

The crinkles in Starfire's forehead ceased and she rolled her shoulders back, knowing that Raven was well aware that she was there for her if she wanted or needed to talk about anything personal.

"I guess... we should pack a few things, huh Rae?" Beast Boy mumbled, scratching his neck,

Raven nodded before she looked between Dick and Starfire, "Thanks again... we promise we'll be back soon."

Starfire moved closer and wrapped her arms around Raven's shoulder, "I believe Robin has said all that is needed. Please, fix whatever it is that needs fixing. We will be alright whilst you are away."

The sorceress softened under Starfire's display of affection and gently squeezed her back, before releasing her all together.

"Honestly guys; I wouldn't say it was fine if it wasn't." Dick smirked, "You know that."

The couple laughed and turned to leave them alone again, heading towards their respective rooms to pack a backpack each for their short trip to Raven's home world.

Raven was nervous; she was feeling a myriad of things but anxiety was definitely gnawing away at her the most. She hadn't been back to Azarath in so long despite how much her heart yearned to see it again; as well as the people there. Her dreams were usually filled with memories of Azarath from when she was a young child.

She never thought it would be Beast Boy she would be bringing alongside her to pay Azarath a visit but she knew, she couldn't and didn't want to take care of this without him.

She was also concerned; she worried that the item they sought on her world wouldn't be there or worse, didn't even exist. All she knew about it were things she had read and she was unsure how much truth lay within the texts she had studied.

Beast Boy chewed on his lip as he packed a few of his uniforms into his green backpack. His heart was pounding and he was also nervous, for similar reasons that Raven felt.

However, he also knew it was because he didn't want to mess anything up or embarrass her. There were so many times he felt exactly like that and despite knowing, deep down that Raven would never feel like that, he couldn't help the insecurity from making an appearance in his head.

Azarath was somewhere that Raven held close to her heart and she had rarely spoken about it before; only letting little details drop here and there but she'd never truly opened up about being raised there.

But, he hoped she would open up to him, the longer they spent there.

"Ready, Gar?"

His head snapped to the direction of his door where Raven was leaning against the door frame, looking at him with soft yet expectant eyes, her black backpack strapped over her shoulders, under the hood of her cloak.

Upon seeing her, his mind and heart soothed a little, inwardly telling himself that this was going to be an interesting trip and he felt his neck get hot at the thought of spending some time alone with Raven.

They didn't get a lot of time to themselves considering they lived in a tower with three other people so he was subtly thrilled to be with just her for the next few days and he hoped she was happy about that as well.

Slipping the straps of his backpack up his arms and over his shoulders, he flashed her a grin, showing off his fang before he nodded and joined her as they ambled down the hall together, intent on saying goodbye to their friends before departing.

As they reached the kitchen, Raven was instantly aware of Bumblebee curled up on the sofa beside Cyborg, watching a basketball game together. She smiled at the couple; happy for her older brother figure.

It was sweet that the two had embarked on a relationship and Raven had high hopes for the two of them; she could feel the blur of romantic feelings that each of them projected and she could confidently confirm they were growing stronger with time.

She turned her head, noticing the other pair within the tower; the ones whose emotions blared louder than any two people she had ever met.

Starfire was sat on the edge of the kitchen counter, kicking her legs back and forth like a small child with Dick standing in between them, mumbling incoherent things to her.

The Princess caught sight of them first and straightened up, smiling brightly.

Dick followed her line of sight and turned around, "You guys all set?"

"Think so. I'm probably forgetting something..." Beast Boy trailed off, tapping his chin in thought,

Their leader snorted as Cyborg and Bumblebee made their way over from the couch,

"You wouldn't be you if you _didn't_ forget something, grass stain." He chuckled, an arm around Bumblebee's waist,

"Where _are_ you guys going?" The stinging hero asked,

Raven's expression remained blank; unwilling to give any details away that weren't necessary.

"We're just going to Azarath for a few days to visit."

Cyborg nudged Beast Boy and gave him a suggestive wink, "Does that mean you're meeting mother dearest, grass stain?"

Beast Boy suddenly went a shade paler than usual, tugging at his collar and swallowing several times before his voice sounded like anything more than a hoarse scratching.

"Well... I uh... I don't..." He looked to his girlfriend for some help and some clarity, "Rae?"

The empath rolled her eyes before narrowing them at Cyborg for instilling the swell of nerves in Gar's stomach where there had been next to no worries beforehand.

She could practically hear the sound of his heartbeat, having skyrocketed at the mere mention of her mother. And, whilst she couldn't be completely sure, she was fairly certain he'd broke into a slight sweat above his brow.

"No, it doesn't. He has no reason to worry about meeting her." Raven muttered, fixing the strap on one of her shoulders.

Beast Boy bit his tongue, wanting to question her but decided to hold off until they were alone. She'd never really opened up a whole lot about her mom; she'd mentioned pieces here and there but nothing too in depth, and he could imagine it wasn't the easiest of relationships to maintain, all things considered.

"Oh? Do we not think she'd like-" Cyborg was cut off his teasing by Dick, giving him a look that told him to cut it out,

The cybernetic man pursed his lips but held up his hands and backed off,

"Quit the teasing already, Cy." He sighed, his tone careful not to sound too accusatory or harsh, the look he'd given him having done most of the work anyway.

Dick stood beside him and Bumblebee, opening his arm for Starfire without even having to look at her. She crept up to him, her hands on his chest as she smiled in Raven and Beast Boy's direction.

"Well, if you need anything or if something happens, you know how to contact us." He reminded them, tapping the communicator on his belt,

The couple nodded, both of them casting their minds back to ensure they had indeed remembered to place their communicators into their backpacks.

"And you will return to us after a few days?" Starfire checked and Raven quietly smiled at the slight frown in the woman's expression; already missing them without them even having taken a step out of the main room.

"Yes. And, if we need a couple more days... we'll contact you. I promise." Raven vowed,

Beast Boy burst out laughing suddenly, causing his friends to turn to him, surprised.

"Sorry, it's just... I feel like a little kid going on their first school trip away from home." He shook his head and Raven found herself smiling too,

Dick chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you two don't usually ask for time away or anything. Cyborg does it regularly obviously as Bee lives over with Titans East... it's... different."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Okay, den mother. Well, we'll be fine and we'll be home in a few days."

Starfire giggled alongside Bumblebee at Raven's phrasing whilst Cyborg grinned at the expression Dick wore on his face,

"Oh ha-ha. Just get going already, will you?" Dick returned, smothering a smirk,

Raven nodded, "Bye... we'll see you all in a few days."

Beast Boy beamed at them before lacing his fingers with Raven's and steering them towards the exit, "Later dudes!"

The others murmured their words of goodbye; Starfire staring after them as the doors slid shut behind the two. Dick poked her in the ribs,

"You know, they're not leaving forever... as Raven pointed out." He whispered, kissing her temple and being mildly aware that Cyborg and Bumblebee were sat on the sofa again, attention back on the basketball game.

Starfire nodded, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, getting a whiff of his musky scent that she adored so much.

"I know... it is... strange to imagine them not here for a few days. Beast Boy and Raven... they are always here." She shrugged,

"Mmm true but maybe they want to make more of an effort to visit other places to change that."

His fiancée nodded her head, accepting that before spinning away to go and find Silkie to feed him.

Raven allowed the door of her bedroom to slide open before she headed inside, with Beast Boy in tow. He patiently waited as she glided across her room, pulling a bottle of periwinkle blue sand off of her shelf.

She stepped to the middle of the room and began pouring the sand on the floor, drawing the shape of the rune that always acted as a gateway for her to reach Azarath.

"Hey, Rae?" Beast Boy piped up, watching her as she moved,

"Hm?"

"How come you don't want me to meet your mom?" He asked, scuffing the front of his sneaker against her flooring,

She paused and stood up straight, glancing over at him, "Gar..."

"I mean, I'm cool with it. Meeting parents would scare the crap out of me anyway but... you've met my family and it wasn't a big deal..."

Raven rolled her eyes but appeared sheepish, "I wasn't your girlfriend then."

Gar smiled to himself, "True but they know all about you now."

She was surprised, to say the least, "Really?"

He nodded, "I don't call Rita just to tell her how I'm eating and washing myself, y'know."

Raven quirked an amused smirk, "That second one-"

"Don't even; I wash enough!" He teased, putting up a mockingly indignant facial expression,

"Do... they all know?" Raven asked, curious,

Gar shrugged, "Rita knows and she's ecstatic; asks about you every time I contact her."

Raven felt a warmth swell within her chest, an unfamiliar sense of affection for someone she had only met once,

"That's... so sweet of her."

He beamed, "That's Rita." Gar shrugged, "Larry and Cliff know about you too, obviously. Cliff is more like Cyborg; he likes to tease. Larry... he's like a cool uncle. He's happy I've found someone who loves me for who I am... but he also likes to get some jokes in too."

Raven smiled, feeling the wave of familial love he held for the family that had practically raised him in his youth before he had met the Titans.

"Steve..." He trailed off and she could feel the sharp swivel in his emotions at the mention of his adopted father. It was a complex relationship from what he had revealed to her as well as what she saw when they worked that mission alongside the Doom Patrol.

Beast Boy shrugged and forced a smile, "He knows, I think... but he's not really the one whose opinion I care that much about."

Raven nodded, understanding that.

"But... enough about the Doom Patrol..." He walked closer to her and tilted his head, "So..."

Raven's eyes fell on the sand rune across the floor, "It's not that I don't want you to meet her... it's just..."

"Complicated?"

She gave him a look, "Little bit."

"It just... surprises me that we're going to Azarath and you don't want to see your mom..." He pointed out, quietly,

"It's... difficult. I've always had a strained relationship with my mother, considering I was pretty much forced on her by a demon." She murmured, "She's always cared for me... I know that much. When I was born, she gave me to the monks and I was raised by them instead. She was trying to protect me, I know but it was hard. I didn't get regular visits or anything like that. I think she's afraid of me... knowing what I was prophesied to do."

"But you stopped Trigon... that's not your destiny anymore."

Raven nodded, "I know... but she doesn't."

"You haven't spoken to her? Even after you defeated him?"

She shook her head, "I thought... maybe... she wouldn't want to know."

"Raven..."

Her dark eyes focused on the spot on the ground she'd been staring at during their conversation, "Look it's... not important. Seeing her isn't the main priority of this trip. It's not a vacation."

"I know but... if you did want to..." He hinted, trying to catch her gaze with his forest green eyes,

She offered him a smile, "Let's just get going, okay?"

He matched her expression, deciding to let the subject rest for now. It was her own choice and it was a personal issue which he assumed she consistently had on her mind as it was.

"Woo! Let's hit the road, babe!" He grinned,

Raven shook her head and motioned for him to stand atop the sand rune drawing. He did as he was asked and bounded over to its center. She placed the bottle of dust over on the shelf she originally grabbed it from and made her way back over to him.

She stood beside him and took a deep breath, touching his shoulder so that they remained connected whilst they jumped through multiple realms. Raven took a long moment before her eyes snapped open and raw, white power crackled from them, signalling just how much magic she was channeling for this single trip,

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." She chanted, her voice low like a whisper,

Beast Boy jumped as the ground beneath their feet seemed to vibrate. He peered down, noticing that the rune was glowing a faint blue color. Slipping his arm around Raven's waist, he gripped her hip to ensure that they indeed, stayed together.

Suddenly, it felt like the floor had been ripped out from beneath his feet and he stumbled as the world around him shifted from the decor of Raven's room to flashes of blue and white, rushing past his eyes.

He felt a bout of queasiness bubble up inside of him, growing nauseous as they moved higher up through the portal. His eyes fluttered and Gar tried to look at Raven, who had her hood up and was staring intently above, seemingly immune to the intense dizziness and disorientation that he was experiencing,

Lifting his head, he forced himself to follow her gaze and he saw a purple seal above their heads, glowing brighter, the closer they got to it. He briefly assumed that was the gateway to her realm.

Beast Boy felt lightheaded and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to quell the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed heavily, knowing that Raven's powers sometimes made him feel this way.

It was unusual for him; whilst he was able to shift into any animal imaginable, Raven's powers were so foreign and inter-dimensional. They took some getting used to and he still hadn't quite grasped them.

Raven's fingers tightened against his shoulder, "We're almost at the seal, Gar."

He nodded but was unsure if she caught it.

They soared higher and higher until the colors around him blurred into one another; finally becoming an overwhelming whiteness as they met the shield of Azarath.

Suddenly, Beast Boy felt his mind clear and he blinked until he opened his eyes; finding that his feet were firmly on the ground. He could feel a light breeze as it rustled some trees nearby.

He shook his head, perplexed by the whirlwind of emotions and senses that had just rocked through his whole body in the span of just a couple of minutes.

"Are you okay?" Raven's voice was breathless as her hand slipped from his shoulder.

He turned to her just as she lost her balance, falling against his chest. Beast Boy's arms wrapped around her immediately and took her weight,

"Whoa... Rae... better question; are you okay?" He asked, noting how pale she was, "Jeez... how much energy d'you have to use for that?"

She sighed and took a deep breath, "A lot."

"If only there was a bus or something to Azarath."

The corners of her mouth uplifted, just a fraction, amused by his comment.

"I see the effects are wearing off on you..." She muttered, pressing her fingers to her forehead as she slowly stood on her own, his hands wearily hovering around her,

"Mhm... it's always okay after; it's just while we're moving through." He grumbled, rubbing his head,

Raven nodded, lowering her hood as the weakness in her body lessened.

Beast Boy scanned the area, surprised by what Azarath looked like. Whenever Raven had described it; he'd never quite envisioned it like this.

It reminded him of a city found in Greek mythology or some kind of fantasy world in a movie.

The ground was dusty and sandy, with patches of grass and nature dotted around them. He assumed they were on a trail or pathway as such, considering they were just outside of the main city.

He could see it in the distance as well as being able to hear it; the main square of the city.

Sleek and smooth architecture lined the temple-city. Buildings were made of columns and pillars, a mix of white and yellow staining the outsides; portraying just how old they were.

From where they stood, he could see fire pits burning high; splashes of purple and pink mingling into the sky as sunset started to overtake this world.

Stone lined the streets and Beast Boy found himself walking until he reached the edge of the hill that they stood atop of, a relic willow tree peacefully swaying beside him.

It was silent up where they were; tranquil and burden free.

He closed his eyes and smiled, soaking up the atmosphere he could already feel from this place.

"Different to what you thought it would be?" Raven asked as she materialized next to him,

Beast Boy inclined his head and nodded to her, "It's... like something out of a mythology book."

She smiled, just a small one, "It's a peaceful realm... high rise skyscrapers aren't exactly its style."

"What are we looking for today?"

Raven smirked, like she had a secret she wanted to reveal.

Pulling on his hand, she led him in the opposite direction to the main city, down a winding, rocky path that continued at least halfway down the hill before he saw it.

His mouth fell open as his mossy green eyes focused on the structure before them.

It was a faded ivory color on the outside, made completely of what appeared to be stone and marble. The size was enormous as it stood in the center of another hillside, a building that was a force to be reckoned with.

Pillars lined the front, holding it up and supporting the structure. There were no windows adorning the walls; refusing to give anyone an insight into what lie beyond the large double doors; the wood dark but chipped with age. The doorknobs appeared rusted but still had a shimmer in the faint light, reminding them both that time was limited for their first day.

Raven took a step towards it, a fond smile across her lips, "A frequent place in my childhood..."

Beast Boy took a moment to realize what it was before he chuckled and looked at her, "A grand library... why am I not surprised?"

Her smile widened and she allowed herself a moment of affection, slipping her hand into his grasp,

"Let's get inside."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Jeez... I've been meaning to upload this chapter since Sunday but I just... kept running out of time. But, I think it's okay; this chapter was like 15 pages long in Word so... that's a plus._

 _We're on Azarath for a little while and we're focusing on OTP numero 2._

 _I'm excited for the next few chapters if only because I'll be exploring aspects I never really have before considering I barely write BBRae as the sole pairing._

 _Hope you like it!_

 _Please don't forget to review and leave me feedback! It's always appreciated and I do loveee to read your comments!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** _So... sorry for not having updated in like 2 months... I was working on this chapter for a good long time... as it is a BBRae chapter and doesn't focus on any of the others, it was a bit of a challenge staying focused since I don't usually write solely them. But, I think this chapter worked out well._

 _We finally find out what Raven and Beast Boy are after on Azarath anyway!_

 _Little thing - which I'm sure you will love to know - I'm heading out to America at the end of next week! So, that means that after next Friday, this story will be on halt for updates. I'll likely work on the next couple chapters on the plane (woo here I come 11 hour plane journey) but they won't be posted til I get back!_

 _However, I'm hoping to update again at the end of this week and **maybe** again before I leave next week but we'll see. One update; I definitely want to do as I really wanna be more regular with this story and fingers crossed after I get back, it'll be weekly posting as normal._

 _But yeah, thought I'd give you guys that heads up XD_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

Silence hung in the air, cocooning the room from the outside world like it was a precious gem, needing to be preserved and protected at all costs. Only a few soft sounds penetrated the shroud of quiet, every now and then.

A muffled cough from another user of the building, the faint and somewhat irregular sound of a clock ticking; serving well to remind Raven how long they had been rooted inside.

Gentle squeaks from old trolley wheels as books were replaced by those who worked and volunteered within the library.

Dim sunlight filtered through from the thin glass skylight above, a deep orange stain leaking in and casting shadows across the walls, exposing the dust particles that floated high above the ground.

The tint of colour amongst the dark furniture signalled the point of day; telling all within that sundown was drawing ever closer.

The walls ran high; the skylight seemingly untouchable and the mahogany panels of wood stretched to the point where the wall and roof met. Low lit lights hung from the tall roof, providing a minimal glow for those closer to the floor.

Wooden banisters ran around the upstairs of the library, thick with memories and decades of witnessing passersby. They had aged well but it was fairly obvious that the building had withstood much in the many years gone by.

The balconies lined the entirety of the upper level of the library, surrounded by shelves upon shelves of ancient and sacred texts, thought by some to be eternally lost but in fact, being kept out of harm's way in the sanctuary of this literary haven.

A wide, spiral staircase led to the upper floor, twisting in circles; the design on the wood railings one of detail and great craftsmanship.

Standing atop of the balcony floor, it was easy to overlook the whole of the library; to take in just how many books were housed inside this relic of a structure.

A deep wine coloured runner rug lay in the centre of the cold floor, the boards creaking beneath even a small amount of pressure.

Long tables lined the back of the library, accompanied by simple wood chairs for people to use during extensive study or research.

Then, from the grand double doors of the entrance, all the way to the chairs and tables at the back, tall shelving units stood unwavered in rows; like an army in formation.

Bookcases towered over everyone and everything, reaching just past the balconies of the upstairs mezzanine. The shelves were sprinkled with dust, another trait portraying just how neglected this place truly was; unkempt yet enthralling, a hidden gem outside the bulk of the city.

The familiar musk aroma of the long forgotten tales, filled the sense of those using the facility. The leather covers of books were beginning to fall apart, the pages were worn and yellow; a telltale sign of consistent use. The edges of novels and poetry were scuffed, tears and tiny rips in the corners of the pages.

Likened to rare finds, the books were concealed as if they were more valuable than most things in the universe. And the truth of it was, some of the books really were that precious; hiding secrets and words of wisdom between the pages, resting on the withered spines like a crutch.

Raven took a deep breath, ignoring the blooming headache at her temple. Her indigo eyes scanned over the page of tiny, scripted letters and symbols but a hushed growl of frustration escaped her lips, still no closer to learning about what she had travelled back for in the first place.

Her shoulders slumped and she glanced at the open books spread around her, all refusing to give up any information that would help her.

She sat between the rows of bookcases, with nothing surrounding her but books with the specific topic of myths and legends. There had been only one book to reveal even the tiniest of details to her in the time they had been there.

Raven and Beast Boy had spent the entirety of their first day in Azarath, inside the library before it had reached the early hours of the morning and the candlelight had begun to flicker which prompted them to retire for the night.

But, they had been right back at the library when dawn broke, intent on finding answers to what they sought after.

The empath had nearly passed out when she found a book that listed the item she was almost convinced never even existed. But, much to her disappointment, it gave a brief understanding.

It gave away nothing beyond names. There were no locations listed or how to find them or what she would have to do to retrieve them.

Since then, the will to keep searching had decreased and she found herself glaring at the pages without really retaining any of the information.

Raven stifled a yawn and rubbed a hand across her pale face, briefly eyeing Beast Boy who was sleeping soundly with his head back against a shelf, his legs half folded and his mouth hanging open.

She raised an eyebrow but inwardly smirked at her boyfriend. He'd been trying hard to stay quiet and help her in any way he could but she understood all the concentration was draining.

Looking up, she noticed twilight beginning to ink the sky; grey clouds moving to congregate in front of the setting sun.

There was an insistent voice in her head, repeating something she already knew.

None of these books appeared to have the answers she needed but... Raven had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew someone who _could_ shed some light on this object she was looking for.

If anyone had an idea on the mystic history of Azarath's buried treasures, it would be _her_.

Sighing, Raven decided it was the only way she could learn more so that she could overcome her problems with controlling her abilities around Beast Boy.

With her eyes glowing a pulsing white, she used her powers and lifted all the books off the floor and started placing them back where she grabbed them from on the shelves.

As more books slammed shut, Beast Boy suddenly jerked forward, snorting and clamping his mouth shut. Groggily, he blinked his forest green eyes and shook his head,

"Huh? Wh-what... I was awake the whole time!" He mumbled, running a hand through his scruffy locks of hair,

Raven smiled and gently scratched just behind his ear as she placed the last book back on the shelf just beside his head. His cheeks grew warmer but he couldn't stop the dopey grin from appearing on his face when she did that.

It was a small, intimate gesture between them that didn't cause any havoc considering it was pretty platonic. The animal instinct inside of him made it so he couldn't help but shiver whenever she scratched him just in the right spot.

"Sure you were, Gar." Raven murmured,

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Rae..."

"It's alright..." She paused and frowned at the floor, "None of these books have what I'm looking for."

"You sure?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I've already read through them twice. I don't think I can be any more sure than that."

He nodded, "So, now what?"

Raven chewed on her lower lip; something that didn't go unnoticed by Beast Boy who watched her, a warmth in his chest over how cute she was when she did that. He smothered a smile and tried to remain focused on their task at hand,

"I don't know enough about this to go into it blind..." She locked eyes with him, "But I do know someone who does."

His expression shifted and he sat up, a wave of renewed hope flowing through him, "Great! Who?"

Raven lifted a shoulder slightly and appeared nervous, "Arella..."

His ears drooped, "O-Oh... cool..."

She smirked, "I thought you were all ready to meet my mother?"

"Yeah but then you told me I didn't have to worry about it! Now, I'll have to make a good impression so that she likes me!"

She gave him a breathy giggle and shook her head, "To be honest, as long as you're not some demonic entity... I think you'll be fine."

Beast Boy swallowed heavily and nodded, his now pale complexion betraying his supposedly cool and calm demeanour.

"Besides..." She joked, "You've already met my father and really... Arella is a saint compared to him."

"Oh, you're _soo_ funny, Rae."

She smirked, "Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

He rolled his eyes but smiled, jogging to follow her as they finally exited the library. They made the short walk to the hill that they had originally materialized upon when they'd arrived.

Taking a moment to overlook the city, Raven pulled her hood up and led the way down into the main hub of the town, with Beast Boy trailing along beside her, constantly casting his eyes around to admire the breathtaking scenery of his girlfriend's home world.

Whenever Raven had spoken of Azarath, he'd never pictured it looking quite so tranquil.

White doves flew overhead in a flock, indulging in their unhampered freedom as they swept along the rooftops of the buildings that stood so close to one another. Beast Boy smiled up at the winged creatures with fondness; that never-ending connection to animals tugging at him.

He continued walking beside Raven who was constantly shifting her eyes, striving not to be noticed by the people wandering the streets. He assumed that she was someone everyone in Azarath knew, what with her whole prophesised destruction of worlds.

Frowning, Beast Boy wished they could all know how far from that person she was now and had always been. She had never been someone who wanted to watch worlds burn and laugh at the murderous chaos that would ensue; that was all Trigon and despite what she used to say, Beast Boy had always been certain of the type of heart his girl had.

"This way..." Raven murmured, jerking her head to the left,

His eyes remained on her, watching the way she turned; down a narrow back alley between the brick buildings that climbed high into the darkening clouds. Singular torches lit the way, the fires providing just enough light to see.

As the night drew closer, Beast Boy started noticing more torches igniting the city streets and was once again baffled at how ancient the city appeared and yet was still so interesting.

Twists and turns between the tight alleys and hidden cobblestoned trails led them back out to a main street, with only a few mumbling civilians. They smiled and nodded at the pair as they passed by, a welcoming nature instilled in each and every one of them.

Beast Boy was quick to return the gesture, catching up to Raven enough to whisper, "How come everyone is so nice here?"

Raven quirked a tiny smile, "This place... it's a haven; for pacifists and believers of peace. That's what is taught by Azar. To be kind and generous, to help those in need who can't help themselves." She shrugged, "They wouldn't be able to be mean if they tried..."

"So then why are you hiding yourself from them?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at him, "What?"

"You have your hood up, Rae. And you're kinda lowering your face a lot." He pointed out, surprising Raven by his level of perceptiveness.

"I just... I was a bad omen for a lot of them; something they feared for a very long time. It's just better if they don't see me."

He opened his mouth to object but closed it again, deciding not to probe too much. Her tone suggested that she didn't want to talk about it and he respected her enough to leave it alone until she wanted to broach it; if she ever did.

"Let's just hurry up... it's getting darker which only makes this place harder to navigate." Raven muttered, touching his wrist to get him moving again,

"Do you know where you're going?" He asked,

Raven rolled her eyes instinctively, "I grew up on Azarath, Gar. I _think_ I can remember the way to my mother's chamber."

The couple walked along the uneven slabs of concrete, embedded atop decrepit foundations. Raven placed a gentle hand against the rough surface of the buildings that lined the steps, leading down to the main square of the city.

She smiled to herself, the overwhelming feeling of home and belonging coursing through her as cherished memories of her childhood, attached to the bindings of this realm washed over her.

"Rae?" Beast Boy prompted, gently touching her shoulder, bringing her out of her reminiscent reverie.

Shaking her head, Raven half turned to face him, "Hm? Oh... right... this way."

With that, she briefly pulled on his hand before slipping down another slender backstreet. Beast Boy moved behind her, running his gloved fingertips over the dusted brickwork of the buildings they shimmied between.

The structures were so old and yet, they were still standing, high and proud with the doves chasing one another around the roofed peaks. Shades of magnolia and eggshell were splashed across each and every edifice and tower that made up the bulk of the city.

All of them looked so similar in shape and size and yet each building served a completely different purpose to their neighbour.

Beast Boy smiled as they came towards the end of the long pathway, emerging like mice from a hiding spot. He knew where they were now; he couldn't forget it; the beauty of the main square etched into his mind.

As the couple stepped out into the open city square, Gar couldn't help but gaze upon his surroundings. The chipped, grey stones paved every inch of the area, worn and whittled from years of fighting against the elements of nature as well as providing a walkway for civilians of Azarath.

Market like storefronts lined the edges of the square, smiling people offering food and goods to passersby. It wasn't like back in Jump where a giant pizza symbol told you exactly what sort of place you were in.

The stores were a lot more antique looking. Cash registers were nonexistent and there were no fancy, modern automatic doors like at the mall. There were merchants dressed in patched up clothing, who had likely been there since the break of dawn, working hard and selling their wares to secure their livelihood. Murmuring bubbled from the Azarath natives, wandering around the square and enjoying the quiet evening as it ruled the sky.

Most of the people around them wore robes or cloaks, clothing that did not scream riches nor rags but spoke loudly of the peaceful beliefs Raven had mentioned.

Distracted by those around him, Raven gently tugged on his wrist, coaxing him in the direction she was heading. Beast Boy shook his head and followed after her, not wanting to get separated for even a few minutes.

This realm was inviting and soothing but he didn't want to be left alone without his tour guide.

The path continued right through the centre of the square; women in cloaked dresses talking to others and caring for their children. Men were dressed in traditional tunics and cloaks, either behind a selling table or chatting amongst themselves.

Torches lined all along the walls of the buildings, in the middle space causing the entire area to be lit up well enough for people to navigate themselves.

Beast Boy smiled as they approached the large water fountain that sat directly in the middle of the square, acting as a first point of contact for what stood beyond it. The fountain was rounded, carved of stone and marble and elevated from the ground just enough so that it wasn't flat.

The edges were smooth without jagged corners, allowing passersby to take a seat if they so wished. The water was crystal clear, pooling around the centrepiece; a statue, replicating Azar; the focal point of all beliefs of the Azarathian people.

From the very top of the statue, water spurted out in lengthy streams, recycling through the main hub of the fountain to repeat the motion again and again through day and night.

Glancing past the fountain, Gar found his smile widening.

A grand marble staircase with stone balustrade running along the very edge of the steps led up to higher ground; two metal fire pits on either side of the first step.

The embers flickered and licked at the edge of the metal pit, crackling and rising higher as the foundations beneath burned.

His eyes alighted on the path leading up in that direction. The stairs led to elevated ground; clean and pristine with uncracked and unmarred stone. From here, there was another grand staircase leading upwards, with more railing placed around the edging.

At the top of these, the platform split into two directions; one winding staircase to the right and another to the left. They both paved the way up to two large wooden doors in a somewhat oval shape.

Beast Boy lifted his chin, trying to get a better look at the structure that was clearly the main point of the entire square and possibly, of the entirety of Azarath.

The separate towers rose into the sky, giving the clouds a velvet brush. Two single church like windows with rounded edging glistened near the peak of the towers.

Then in the centre; the pinnacle of the whole building was a high roofed building accompanied by a larger bottom; pulling together the iconic monastery of Azarath where monks practiced the faith and where people went to in their time of need.

It also happened to be where Raven was raised.

Beast Boy remembered her words as clear as day; the ones she uttered to Trigon before erasing him from existence. She had been raised by them, her friends. But, she'd also been raised by the monks of Azarath; the ones who had helped and guided her as best they could away from the destiny she had been told would be hers in years to come.

They had aided her in understanding the importance of control and the use of her mystical powers.

The changeling smiled fondly to himself.

Their first night in Azarath had been spent inside the sanctuary that was the monastery. Some of the monks had recognised Raven immediately when they had arrived at their doors and had offered them accommodation within for as long as they were residing within the realm.

Graciously accepting the offer, the two of them had gone inside. Raven had been unfazed by the grand interior, besides showing merely a streak of fondness and reminiscence of the place she spent so much time during her childhood.

Beast Boy on the other hand was floored by how regal and immaculate everything appeared to be; it had reminded him of when they had all seen the palace Starfire had grown up in on Tamaran.

His mossy green eyes trailed up over the bulk of grey bricks and cement that finished off the huge construction. He spotted the bell tower at the very apex of the main building; doves circling around it as if waiting for it to be chimed.

Lastly, on either side of the bell tower, there were violet spheres, glowing and shimmering in the air; a sign of spells and witchcraft at use.

Raven had explained what they were; protective orbs that warned off any demonic creatures with evil intent towards the citizens of Azarath. As the monastery acted as the pinnacle of the realm, it made sense that the source of magic would be there.

"Y'know... I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at that place, Rae." He murmured as he matched her walking pace,

The empath quirked a tiny smile, "It _is_ an incredible place."

Finally, they reached the other end of the city and the two of them resorted back to slipping between the back alleys between towers and buildings. Gar peered upwards at the odd bridges that seemed to join some of the rooms to others, high off of the ground.

Raven slowed her footsteps as they approached a large tower that soared upwards, just like most of the buildings in Azarath. It was what Beast Boy imagined was much like an apartment complex but a lot less modern.

The tower was a dull yellow colour with balconies dotted on each level, revealing the amount of homes inside.

Beast Boy blinked before he turned his head in Raven's direction, "Your mom's place?"

Raven nodded, "I haven't seen her in a long time..."

He frowned and slipped his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together, "She'll be happy to see you, babe. I bet she's missed you as much as you've missed her."

She paused and furrowed her eyebrows, presumably wondering how he could have picked up on that when she had never voiced such a thing,

"I know _you_ , Raven." He whispered, pushing some of her purple strands of hair behind her ear,

She gave him a half smile, always caught off guard when he was able to read her better than anyone else.

Raven sighed, "I suppose we should get this over with."

"That's the spirit!" He chirped and she rolled her eyes at his tone whilst he simply grinned.

Rolling her shoulders back, Raven took the lead once more, opening up the large double doors of the tower. She climbed the spiral staircase that led upwards until she came to the door of one chamber that was all too familiar.

It was a dark blue door with a golden knob, runes and symbols carved around the frame. She swallowed the lump in her throat, desperately trying to ignore the thumping of her heart.

She didn't want to get her hopes up of how this little reunion would go but she also wanted to be positive; to not let negativity and insecurity cloud her mind.

Raven chewed her bottom lip and let her magic flow through her fingertips, illuminating the doorknob. She whispered an incantation that was simply too quiet for Gar to hear but he _did_ know that it wasn't her usual mantra.

With that, there was a soft click and the door silently opened, just enough for them to shimmy inside.

"You know... you could have knocked like a normal person rather than breaking in." Beast Boy whispered,

Raven rolled her eyes and glanced at him, "It's not breaking in... this was... this is my home, technically."

"Uh huh so where's your key?" He snarked, unable to stop himself from smirking when she gave him one of her signature blank expressions.

Letting her gaze fall from her boyfriend, she refocused on the hallway beyond the door, leading to the rest of the chamber. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears; a million thoughts racing through her mind at seeing her mother again.

As she turned the corner at the end of the corridor, Raven found herself in the main room that mixed in with the kitchen area of her mother's quarters.

Her indigo eyes softened as memories of her former home burst to the forefront of her mind. The aura of this place resonated so deeply inside of her; it was hard for Raven to contain the sudden surge of emotion.

She turned towards the light breeze that stroked the bare skin of her legs, hidden just enough beneath her dark blue cloak. It came from the balcony where the white double doors were open wide, revealing the figure standing out there.

Her breath escaped her and she gazed at the woman with shoulder length, violet locks. A white robe was wrapped around her body, the hood pulled up over her head, only revealing a portion of her face.

But, Raven would know her anywhere, no matter what she wore or how she had changed.

Fidgeting with her thumb and fingers of both hands, she took a few quiet steps closer, steeling herself for a greeting.

Arella had a small smile on her lips as she petted the head of a white dove, perched on her index finger like it was just another tree branch.

Raven sucked in a deep breath, her eyes alighting on the woman before her,

"Mother?"

The woman stilled and slowly turned her head, unveiling more of her facial features and Beast Boy was surprised to see the likeness between the two females.

Her dark brows furrowed and she looked positively astounded, her back arching as she straightened up, letting the bird on her finger fly free.

Arella took two cautious steps in Raven's direction, refusing to blink or look away in fear of her daughter disappearing from her sight.

"Raven?" She queried, her voice low and silky smooth,

The young sorceress nodded, her eyes as wide as her mother's.

"What... what are you doing in Azarath?" She asked, taking another step closer,

Raven swallowed, "I need help with something..."

Finally, Arella stood before her, looking down into her child's eyes. Raven remained rooted to the spot, her heart hammering in her chest as she waited for her to say something; anything to give her a hint as to how she felt.

"I have not seen you in years..." Arella whispered,

Taking a leap of faith, the white clad woman reached out a shaky hand and brushed her fingertips against Raven's cheek. Her skin was cool and soft and Arella cracked a ghost of a smile as she watched her daughter, taking her in as much as Raven was taking her in as well.

"I'm... sorry I stayed away... I didn't think..." Raven shook her head and stood tall,

"I do not understand... Raven, what of Trigon?" Arella asked, the flash of fear in her eyes so clear,

"You won't remember but... he destroyed Azarath before he tried to destroy Earth... my home."

Her brows knitted together, "Destroyed Azarath?"

"At first... but, I managed to restore it after I defeated him." She murmured, almost sheepishly.

Arella inclined her head, shocked by what Raven had just admitted, "You... defeated him? How?"

"It's... a long story but... Azarath is safe from him. He'll never be able to hurt anyone again. I promise."

Her mother blinked and offered up a small smile, "Then it is good to see you, daughter."

Raven felt her shoulders drop a little and the knot of anxiety in her stomach lessened somewhat. She lowered her eyes to the floor, avoiding the look in Arella's which Raven could only hope was some kind of relieved pride.

Not that it would ever be voiced.

"You have brought a friend."

She jerked, momentarily forgetting that Beast Boy was still standing behind her like a shadow. Raven half turned and couldn't help but smile as her boyfriend sheepishly grinned and waved slightly.

"Oh... uh... mother this is Garfield..." Raven paused, the awkwardness causing her to stammer over her words, "He's my... boyfriend and teammate."

Arella's eyebrows rose to her hairline, realising just how much of Raven's life she had not been privy to. She had had no idea where her daughter had been residing in the last number of years, she had no idea Raven had finally banished Trigon to a place he would be unable to break free from and she had never even contemplated Raven finding a partner; what with love being an emotion Trigon abhorred.

She shook her head and let her dark eyes shift to focus on the green skinned man that passively stood by Raven's side,

"Hello Garfield. It is nice to meet you." Arella said, bowing her head a little,

Beast Boy beamed at her, "Nice to meet you too... uh... miss... Raven's mom..."

Raven closed her eyes and shook her head whilst Arella found his behaviour somewhat charming. She smiled quietly and tilted her head, "Please, you can call me Arella."

He nodded, accepting that as he cleared his throat and stepped closer to Raven.

"Please... sit down. It seems we have much to talk about." Arella commented, gesturing to what appeared to be the lounge area of her small apartment chamber.

Beast Boy smiled and immediately wandered in, taking a seat on one end of a sofa; simple and not very comfortable but it did its job.

Raven moved to follow but paused, watching as her mother headed for the kitchen. She stared at her as she moved around, preparing what appeared to be tea for them to drink which Raven couldn't help but smile at. She supposed she had to get her love of calming herbal tea from somewhere and she'd always doubted it was a trait from father dearest.

Raven lowered her hood all the way down and took a seat beside Beast Boy who was scanning the room, noting the basic decor. He nodded, "Nice place."

"My people don't exactly concern themselves with luxuries." Raven explained, shrugging,

"I guess the tower must have been a bit of a change for you then, huh?"

She tilted her head and raised a brow, "Not as much as you'd think. I'd been on Earth for a little while before I met you guys."

"Yeah but the tower is... wow." Beast Boy pointed out,

Raven smirked, "True."

Beast Boy chuckled quietly before he inclined his head, glancing back at Arella who was silently shuffling within the kitchen.

"So... meeting your mom again everything you hoped it would be?" He asked gently,

Biting her bottom lip, she lifted her shoulders and sighed, "Don't know yet... it's just... hard."

His emerald eyes trailed over her and he nodded, sincerely, "Yeah... I get it."

"I don't exactly know _what_ I want from her but... answers about what we're searching for would be a start..." She paused as Arella moved towards them, "If she knows anything."

After Arella had handed tea out and tried her best to be what was expected of a host, she had asked about Raven's life which had caught the sorceress off guard, just a little.

Some of her questions were a tad direct and blunt but Raven wasn't exactly offended considering she was very much the same.

Nevertheless, Raven offered her as much information as she could.

She told her all about living on Earth and how she had met the Titans. She told Arella about each of her friends and informed her of how they protected the city from people who intended to cause harm to the civilians and the innocent. She explained, shyly albeit, how she and Beast Boy got together; pointing out that their relationship was a big part of why they were on Azarath.

Raven continued to tell her mother how she had reluctantly freed the demon so many feared and how she had then subsequently ended Trigon's short reign with the help of her found family on Earth.

"Well, Raven... it sounds like you have had quite a lot happen to you since you left Azarath."

Raven stared into the mug her hands were wrapped around, "Yeah... it's been something alright..."

Arella took a long sip of tea, the scent of jasmine wafting into the air around them, "So... your emotions?"

"Since I banished him... things have been... interesting." She admitted, "Before, I was taught to pull back on them in fear of letting Trigon influence me. Emotions _are_ easily preyed upon by someone like him."

Her mother nodded, briefly considering her own mistakes where matters of emotions were involved.

"Now... I have more freedom in expressing them. I don't fear them anymore... but... I still have trouble controlling some of them." She glanced at Gar, "Love was an emotion that was practically impossible before... now that it's not... I'm struggling to balance myself. I was hoping you could help."

Arella raised her eyebrows and placed her mug of tea on the side table beside where she sat in the corner of the room.

"Me? I do not think-"

Raven sat forward on her seat, hands clasped together in her lap, "Mother, please... I'm looking for the _dumaji_ stone."

Expression going blank, Arella's lips pursed into a thin line, "Raven..."

"I only know a little about it but I know... if anyone has any information on ancient and mystical talismans and crystals relating to rituals and spells... it's you. Please, Arella. Can you help me?"

Her expression softened and despite the obvious look of concern etched on her mother's face, Arella got to her feet and wandered over to the large bookshelf at the back of the room. It was filled with old, worn leather bound books that must have been from a lifetime ago.

Dust coated the covers; a yellow tinge befalling the pages with wisps of cobwebs draped on the edges, between the spines and the centres. Arella narrowed her eyes, searching for something in particular.

Raven watched her, a ball of anxiety in her chest. She was hopeful that her mother would be able to provide something; anything to help her with this problem. She had no other options and without this gem, there was no other solution that she could think of to solve her problem with balancing her powers at the right times.

"This one..." Arella mumbled, running her fingertips against a historic looking book. It looked to be in damaged condition, run down by years upon years of use and need.

She grasped the spine and gently pulled the large brown, leather book from the shelf. Leaning down, she pursed her lips and softly puffed; eliminating every speck of dust that she could reach.

Cradling the book like it was a newborn child, Arella walked back over to them, taking a seat on the other edge of the sofa; with Raven in the middle, between herself and Beast Boy.

Arella cleared her throat and placed the book on her lap, carefully taking the edge of the cover between her index finger and thumb. She lifted it back and flipped through a number of primitive pages, filled with knowledge that only a select few would ever have the chance of feasting their eyes upon.

"The stone you're searching for is old and rarely do people believe it actually exists. According to legend, three sibling stones were scattered by a goddess long before even Azar existed. Azarath was known as somewhere completely different then but the stones remained hidden in our realm. Each one controls a different aspect of existence. There is the _carlinio_ stone; a yellow gem capable of manipulating time in whatever fashion the user sees fit. A dangerous stone that absolutely no one has been able to locate." Arella explained,

Raven peered over her shoulder at the page she had the book open to; revealing an ancient sketch of what the _carlinio_ stone allegedly looked like.

"Then, there is the _rikei_ stone; the stone of realms. It can alter environments and dimensions; anything to change a single realm can be done with this stone. It is said this can be found in the very heart of a realm. Since it has been on Azarath since as long as anyone can remember, it is assumed the stone is in the heart of Azarath."

A dark brow rose and Raven turned to her mother, who was staring at the sketch of the purple gem, "Heart of Azarath?"

"I try not to consider it too much, Raven. These stones are not toys; they are dangerous and can be catastrophic if placed in the hands of the wrong person."

Raven nodded, heeding her mother's warnings but needing to know more about them.

"Lastly..." Arella began, flipping the page to one that showed a sketch of a blue gem, "there is the _dumaji_ stone; the gem of balance. It is most powerful; having the ability to balance and correct anything in existence. Emotions, conflict, situations... whatever the user faces, the stone can rectify this."

Gently, Raven took the book from Arella, her eyes skimming over every bit of information written on the pages, "This is it... this is the one I'm looking for."

"According to myth, the _dumaji_ stone is hidden and guarded within the caves of mount _Shilari_ on the furthest edge of Azarath."

Raven lifted her head, eyes connecting with her mother's, "I know that place; I learned of it when I was a child."

"What would you wish to use this stone for, Raven?"

"I want to replace the gem I currently have on my ajna chakra. What would happen if I did that?"

"Replacing the gem you use to centre yourself and your emotions with the _dumaji_ stone would indeed help. It essentially takes your emotions and balances them all for you. You would still be in control but the stone would act as a barrier; if you were becoming too angry or too happy or too sad... it would guard you from the repercussions you currently experience."

"So it contains and channels my powers?" Raven confirmed,

"Exactly."

She glanced at Beast Boy, holding his gaze before he nodded at her, signifying that he was up for this.

"We'll find the stone."

Arella's brows creased in concern, "Raven... it is dangerous to try and retrieve any of these stones. The _dumaji_ stone is guarded and well protected."

"We're more than capable of this, mother... trust me." Raven told her, effectively shutting down that conversation.

She would go with or without her mother's blessing.

Arella sighed and nodded, "I do not think it wise but I understand why you must."

Raven blinked, surprised by the lack of a verbal struggle between them. She shook her head and slowly got to her feet,

"We should go... we need to rest so we're ready for this tomorrow." Raven murmured, directing the comment more so at her boyfriend.

Beast Boy followed suit and stood up, happy to get wherever Raven went.

"Perhaps... you could stay here the night?" Arella hesitantly offered, "It is already so late..."

Raven tensed; sensing that her mother was trying to fix whatever wasn't right between them.

"Oh... no, that's okay, really. We've been staying at the monastery so far-"

"Please, Raven?" Arella prompted, a look of what appeared to be hopefulness in her eyes,

"I..." She trailed off, turning her head to look at Gar,

He smiled softly and squeezed her hand, nodding again and she didn't need him to speak aloud to know that he was telling her to give it a chance.

"Okay..." Raven exhaled, "Thank you."

Arella bowed her head for a moment, "I'll go and set up a room for you."

With that, she left the room to go and prepare.

Raven casted her eyes downward, not sure how she was feeling in regards to seeing her mother again. She wasn't completely sure on what she even wanted from Arella.

She didn't hope to gain her approval or have her be proud of what she had become but, a small part of the empath simply wanted to be closer to her mother. It had been years of prophesised carnage with her at the centre of it all and now that she'd prevented that from happening, she hoped... maybe...

"Hey... stop dwelling on it, Rae." Beast Boy mentioned,

Raven looked at him, "I can't help it... I just..."

"I know but... your mom _is_ trying to help and she's trying to reconnect too. That counts for something, right?"

The dark girl nodded and sighed, "It's just... hard."

"I know... it'll be okay though. And, if we stay here tonight at least we won't be woken up at 4am because of a stupid bell tower!"

She gave him a breath of a laugh and rolled her eyes as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders,

"Things will be okay, babe. We'll get the stone and it will help and then you and your mom can try working on this relationship of yours." Beast Boy babbled,

"How do I do that? How do I mend what I don't even know is broken?"

"You're the smartest person I know... you'll figure things out. You always do." Beast Boy grinned, "Sides... I'm sure she has like a phone or something... you could call her more and just make effort to check in?"

She smiled and tilted her head, "Maybe so."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Shoutout to my absolute bestie Ava (Ava Chanel on here!) for sending me comic scans of Azarath to help my imagination and also for educating me on how Arella is in the comics. I've written her as how I imagine her from both comic and in the animated series. In the series, we dont see much of her but she seems like a quiet woman who loves Raven but also isn't super expressive so she's similar to Rae in that sense. You know, we're not exactly gonna get "OMG MOM HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!?" XD_

 _Hope you liked this chapter!_

Please don't forget to fave/follow and drop me some feedback! Always much appreciated! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone. So, finally updating again since I am back from my trip to America; I went to California, Nevada and Arizona and I had a blast. I actually wrote a bunch of this on my phone during the plane journey over there._

 _Happy to be back and writing; I don't have any more trips planned so I wanna focus on getting this story regularly updated and finished off._

 _I may be a little busier soon as I have tumblr prompts to write, I'm writing a piece for a zine and I also really wanna try and take part in robstar week this year! But, as usual, I'll let you know if there will be any kind of delays._

 _Regarding update schedule; it's still an update per week but as I said previously, it will kinda be various days as I want to try and play around with days and times to see when I get the most spikes in readers._

 _Anywho! I hope you enjoy this BBRae chapter; it's long af so grab some snacks and a drink. Next chapter will be back with the rest of the Titans._

 _Please don't forget to fave/follow and please don't be shy; leave me a comment and some feedback! It's always appreciated!_

 _Thanks!_

* * *

Darkness encompassed the entirety of the room, with only the faintest trails of moonlight drifting in through the window. His eyes flickered in an attempt to adjust to the lack of visibility but even he was having trouble making out any shapes within the room.

There was no noise; absolute silence, with the world around him fast asleep like he knew he should have been too.

Beast Boy made a disgruntled sound, unimpressed with having woken up at such a ghastly hour. He dragged a hand through his dark green hair as he caught a glimpse of the time out of the corner of his eye.

3am glared back at him from the clock at the end of their bed, gently touched by a ray of silver light as it hung still upon the wall.

He sighed, letting his eyes fall shut for a moment, in a futile endeavour to slip back into a deep slumber.

After just a few seconds of counting sheep in his head and tapping his fingertips against the base of the bed, he gritted his teeth and gave up, his eyes snapping open to scowl at the roof above his head.

A tiny sound suddenly shook him from his irritated demeanour and he smiled, glancing to his right. The light snore came from the woman that lay beside him, that shroud of purple pooling around her head and framing her face like a doll, showing all her soft lines and relaxed features.

Gar took a moment to simply watch Raven, amazed at how beautiful she was when she was completely carefree and at peace.

Even during meditation, she didn't appear this tranquil and he couldn't help but wonder if, subconsciously, she was calm on account of being back in her childhood home.

His smile widened when she turned over, curling into his side with her fingers splayed against his upper arm, her touch cool amidst a rather humid night.

Strands of violet hair cascaded over her shoulder, partially covering her face and he had to admit, it reminded him a lot of when she wore her hood to conceal her face.

Beast Boy took a long moment to consider how much older she appeared now that her hair had grown longer. Whilst it hadn't even reached below her jaw line properly a few years ago, it now fell just below her shoulders and he couldn't deny that he was a fan of it.

He had assumed Starfire had told her the wonderful reasons of keeping her hair length on the longer side, what with the alien Princess herself now sporting gorgeous red hair that reached just below her rear.

But, he supposed Raven may well have simply felt like making a change, especially after everything with Trigon.

Nevertheless, he stroked her cheek as he tucked her hair back behind her ear, softly pressing a kiss to her forehead before he quietly got out of bed.

He scrunched up his face into a yawn as he walked out of the room Arella had kindly made up for them. With little to do at the early hour of the morning, he decided it was probably best to walk around or get up at the very least to _try_ and fatigue himself once again.

Blank walls paved his path towards the main room and kitchen area of Arella's home but he followed it regardless. Gar ran his fingertips along the light coloured wallpaper, taking in the feel of every crease and tear. This place was clearly quite old, just like the rest of Azarath and in that; it held its own quirky charm to it.

He found himself in the kitchen, stood before the stone basin. Glancing out of the oval window, he reached for a cup and inwardly hoped Arella wouldn't mind him stealing a cold glass of water to settle the rush of heat he was feeling from the onslaught of the humidity in the air tonight.

Turning the faucet, he waited for the stream of water to fill the cup and he peered out of the window some more, trying to view the city below.

Gar grimaced as he felt water dripping onto his hand, realising the cup had overflowed. He tipped some away and dried his hand before he slowly wandered over to the double doors that led onto the balcony where they had first found Arella that afternoon.

Looking over his shoulder, Beast Boy briefly checked to see if anyone else was around and, after confirming he was alone, he reached for the door handle. He pulled a face as the door squeaked upon opening but hurried to pull it back.

"Shh, door!" He whispered,

With that, he took just a few steps until he stood at the edge of the balcony, overlooking a sleepy Azarath. He smiled to himself as he sipped some water.

He was surprised at how much he liked this place. There was something about Azarath that was calming and truly beautiful where even he wanted to stop and stare at the world around him.

Gar supposed at least now he understood why this was the place Raven chose to focus on during meditation.

There was a brief pang in his chest at the thought of that. It saddened him to know that Raven had ultimately been run out of Azarath by the impending danger that was Trigon. He wondered if she'd ever considered coming back to Azarath for good, now that the threat of her father was diminished or were the Titans and Earth enough for her?

He shook his head and grinned as three white doves flew down onto the balcony railing that his hands were pressed against. One stretched its wings whilst the other two looked up at him curiously,

"Well, hey there guys…" He raised an eyebrow, "isn't it a little early for you guys to be up and flying about?"

Opening his free palm up in a gesture of communication, the second dove hopped up into his hand. Beast Boy laughed to himself and gently placed his water on the balcony edge before he stroked the dove's tiny head with his index finger, hearing the quiet coo that came from the small bird.

"Guess you guys can't sleep either, huh?" He joked, marvelling at the calm nature of the dove. Its feathers were soft like silk and it seemed to nuzzle against the knuckle of his finger.

"The doves are quite fond of you."

Beast Boy blanched at the voice, briefly startling the winged creature in his hand but soothing it immediately after as to not frighten it away. The green skinned man inclined his head to see Arella standing patiently at the threshold of the doors, her hands clasped together between her white robes. She wore a small smile, as if amused by what she saw but with a hint of something else that he couldn't quite place.

"O-Oh… Arella…" He stammered, suddenly nervous, "I… uh… sorry for walking around your home… I… couldn't sleep-"

She held up a hand and shook her head, tendrils of purple hair so very similar to Raven's peeking out from beneath the hood upon her head.

"You do not need to apologise, Garfield."

He swallowed shyly and nodded, watching as she stepped out to join him, standing across and reaching for the other two doves that were perched on the railing.

Arella nodded her head towards the bird that appeared quite comfy in the palm of his hand, "You seem to call to them…"

He shrugged and absently smiled, "Uh… it's the animal thing… I seem to have this… connection with all living creatures."

She watched him, her dark violet tinted eyes searching his face to help her decide what she thought of this boy her daughter had come to care for.

"So I can see…" She paused and smiled a fraction more, "Not unlike the connection you share with Raven…"

He blushed; the red hue flooding his cheeks without so much of a warning, "I… uh… well…"

Arella turned to face the city, her gaze trailing over the tall towers and buildings that stretched as far as she could see.

"She cares deeply for you… and you for her…" She paused and peered at him, "That much is clear."

Beast Boy rapidly blinked at her before looking down at the dove he held, "Well… she is pretty amazing…"

Her expression softened, a sense of pride and relief that bloomed within her; glad that Raven had found a home on Earth with this young man and with the friends she had also mentioned earlier in the day.

"I am… happy that she managed to find a place she feels comfortable…" She paused, "I do not think she ever truly felt that here."

Beast Boy frowned, his brows furrowed sadly at her words, "I think… she wanted to but couldn't."

Arella tilted her head, "She has spoken to you of this?"

He lifted his shoulders awkwardly, "In pieces…"

She turned her body to face him a little more, almost expectantly,

"Uh… Arella… I don't presume to be an expert on what Raven feels or thinks… she's a bit of a mystery at times… in a good way but… I don't want to assume anything-"

"Then do not… what do _you_ think she feels? From what she has said and how she has acted…" She paused, "I agree that Raven is… difficult to read but… I do not know if that is simply her or because… I do not know her very well."

He frowned, feeling sorry for Raven's mother. He knew there was a strain between them and it was a difficult thing to be a spectator to considering how close he had always felt to his biological mother and then Rita. He sort of knew what it was like when he compared his relationship with Steve but even then… he sensed there was still a difference.

Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy tried to comprehend what he would say, being careful not to let slip what Raven had actually told him in the past,

"I think… Raven's always been afraid of being comfortable here… with you… on Azarath because… she always knew Trigon would come for her and she cared about the people here and didn't want to put them in danger…" He took a breath, "I think… she feels a bit like… a burden to you and the people here. To me, she seems to think that no one here every really loved her and that… there was only ever fear."

Arella's wide eyes spoke volumes of her disbelief, "No… it was… never like that at all."

Beast Boy stood, staring back at her and waited for her to elaborate.

"Raven… always had extraordinary power and whilst some people were afraid… the people of Azarath always loved her and they always knew it was never her fault. It was that demon that they all feared. We only ever wanted to keep Raven safe from him. It was… harder when she was a child… Trigon had a strong influence over her; constantly whispering how she was evil and destined to do horrible things…"

He nodded, urging her to continue,

Arella shook her head, "She has always been loved… even if she doesn't realise it…"

Beast Boy gently set the dove still standing in the palm of his hand back on the stone railing and picked up his cup of water, "Maybe you should tell her that."

Arella jerked slightly, "I… do not think she would believe me… we are not very close…"

"Maybe… but… you want to be, right? And I think she might want that too."

The mysterious woman looked down at the city for a long moment before she glanced back at him, "Now that Raven has repelled Trigon… perhaps…" She paused, "I believe I would like to see her more often… if she would allow it."

Beast Boy slowly smiled and turned on his heel, preparing to go back to bed, "I think you should try talking to Raven… I know it seems impossible but… she's actually very good to talk to…" He nodded in her direction, turning a little sheepish again, "Goodnight Arella."

Arella furrowed her brows, considering what the young man had said before absently replying with, "Goodnight…"

She peered down at the doves that stared right back up at her. Arella was not the most open person herself and she knew she could be difficult in getting to know but she hoped… maybe if she tried with Raven, then she would indeed find a way to be closer to her child.

Smiling slightly, she watched as the trio of doves took flight and soared into the dark skies above.

The sunlight drenched his face as he heard curtains being opened wide and he closed his eyes even tighter, trying to ignore the sudden warmth that was trying to rouse him from sleep. There was an impatient sigh from somewhere in the room and it was one that he knew quite well.

"Gar, get up already."

He slowly fluttered his eyes open until he saw her standing at the foot of the bed, already dressed with her backpack strapped over her shoulders and her hands on her hips, giving him a somewhat exasperated look.

"Wh-What time is it?" He mumbled, scrubbing a hand over his face,

"7am."

Beast Boy pushed himself up onto his elbows, "That's… early…"

She shrugged and let her fists fall from her hips, "Well if we plan on getting this stone, then we need to move. It's likely to take all day… assuming we don't get lost in Mount _Shilari_."

"It's really that simple?" He yawned,

"The thing that takes people a long time in trying to find the stones is not knowing where to look so they spend days hunting for them. Since Arella has already told us where the _dumaji_ stone is kept, we've saved a lot of time."

"Good thing we came to your mom then, huh?" He murmured,

Raven blinked and looked towards the bedroom door, "Yeah…"

She shook her head and lifted his backpack from the floor before throwing it onto the bed, "Get dressed and I'll meet you in the main room."

He nodded and kissed her cheek as he passed her on the way to the bathroom joined to the side of their guest room. Raven took a deep breath and spun back towards the door, intent on speaking with her mother.

When Beast Boy came back out, he stretched his arms high above his head, loosening tired muscles and joints before he grabbed a fresh uniform from inside his backpack. He quickly got changed, brushed his teeth and styled his hair in front of the ensuite mirror.

Beast Boy wandered back over to his backpack and checked through the contents, ensuring he had everything packed as he assumed they'd be returning home straight after getting their hands on the _dumaji_ stone. He inhaled a deep breath, knowing that today would be hard work.

He wasn't stupid; he had a feeling it wasn't going to be exactly easy to get this stone. It was buried deep within ancient caves of Azarath and from what had been explained, some kind of entity would be guarding it as well. He gulped and tried to push that streak of fear to the back of his mind. He dealt with monsters and creepy things all the time; this was no different.

Although; when those fiery things and ghoulish demons had appeared when the world was ending, he had been pretty freaked out.

Beast Boy released the breath he'd been holding and hoisted his backpack up over his shoulders before he quietly exited the room he'd shared with Raven.

He wandered down the hallway, following the monotone sound of Raven's voice as she softly spoke with her mother.

"Finally. Are you ready?"

Her voice caught him off guard when inwardly, he knew she was probably going to say that as soon as he walked in. Her tone wasn't snappy or irritated, just strained and he could imagine why. He guessed she was most likely a little nervous about the trip they were about to take.

"Hey, takes time to look this good in the morning, Rae." He grinned, making her roll her eyes,

Arella briefly smiled and took a sip of tea, "Are you not so much of a morning person, Garfield?"

"He's just about a day time person." Raven muttered sarcastically,

Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest, "I just value sleep is all," He told them both, indignantly.

"Uh huh." Raven smirked, "Are you ready?"

He nodded and watched as she set her cup of tea down on the table and stood up, readjusting the way her backpack sat across the planes of her shoulders. Beast Boy made his way across the room, loitering beside the front door where he slipped his shoes onto his feet.

Looking back, he noticed Arella standing in front of Raven, with a soft hand on her shoulder. Beast Boy smiled to himself, hoping she had taken his advice in talking to Raven about things.

"Remember what I said, Raven." Her voice was quiet yet held an optimistic tone,

Raven stared back at her; the features on her face relaxing and she gave a tiny smile back, "I… I will…"

Arella nodded and took a step back, letting her hand drop back to her side. Raven hesitated, briefly glancing at her feet before she locked eyes with her mother once more, "I promise."

The smile grew on Arella's face, happy for the chance to try and rebuild what she thought was lost with Raven.

With that, the empath turned away and headed for the door, coming to stand beside Beast Boy as he opened the front door for them.

"I'll visit again soon, mother…" Raven vowed,

Arella nodded, "Be careful today in finding the stone. It is a dangerous trek, Raven."

Raven acknowledged that before she slipped out of the chamber, with Beast Boy just a footstep behind her. He grinned and said his goodbyes to Arella, as well as thanking her for letting them stay the night before he promptly left and closed the door behind them.

Once they were further down the hall, Raven directed them down another corridor which led to a winding staircase leading to the rooftop of the apartment tower. Beast Boy couldn't help but gape at how high the stairs went up and followed Raven as she ascended the steps.

He could already feel the faint burning in his thighs associated with climbing lots of stairs once they reached around the midway point. He panted and pressed a hand to the wall, catching his breath,

"Please… tell me… the stone is at the top… of this building…" He coughed,

Raven turned her head towards him and pulled a face, "That would make it all a lot easier, wouldn't it?"

He groaned and continued on, morphing himself into a tiger so that he wouldn't tire himself out quite as quickly as when he was in his human form. Raven smirked and rolled her eyes at him before she too, continued towards the rooftop.

When they finally reached the top, there was a hatch and a few more steps. Raven got closer and began fiddling with the hatch door, trying to open it.

Beast Boy morphed back into himself as he waited for Raven to open up the door to the roof and he sucked in a deep breath, "I always knew I loved elevators for a reason."

"Maybe you should pull yourself away from video games in favour of more exercise from time to time." Raven mumbled,

"I thought I _was_ in pretty good shape!" He complained, gently putting a hand over his heart to check its rapid beat, "I mean… if nothing else, I guess I accomplished something today!"

Raven shook her head, with an amused expression on her face, "Mhm… the hard part is truly over." She paused, "Just don't look down."

Beast Boy couldn't help but immediately do what she had advised him _not_ to do. He peered over the edge and looked straight down the centre of the staircase, causing his stomach to lurch,

"Uh oh…" He muttered, stumbling backwards until his head rested against the wall.

The demoness smirked and shrugged, "I did warn you."

He rubbed his hand across his face and moaned, "Please just tell me you've finished with the-"

The sound of the wooden hatch door being thrown open caused him to pause. Raven went first and offered him a helping hand as he climbed the last of the steps. He reached up and grabbed her hand, allowing himself to be partially pulled up.

Beast Boy inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, smiling as he heard birds chirping overhead. He flopped onto his back and let the warmth of the sunshine wash over him for a minute.

"Remind me why we didn't just go down back onto the street?" Beast Boy wondered,

Raven narrowed her eyes and scanned the city from where she stood, trying to figure out which way to go from there. She spared him a quick glance before she pulled her backpack off and around to her front,

"Because… I can see more ground from up here rather than down amongst the buildings." Raven explained,

Beast Boy peeked open one eye and it only then registered to him how high up they were. He turned his head to the side, shocked to see nothing but sky and cloud in his line of sight. His attention was brought back to his girlfriend as Raven crouched down and started digging through the contents of her backpack.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, "Whatcha looking for?"

She didn't answer until she pulled a rolled up sheet of thick paper out from her backpack. She spread it out on the rooftop in front of her and focused on what it showed. Beast Boy rolled over and saw it was a map of Azarath. He shuffled around until he was on his knees beside her,

"Arella gave me this and the book… to help us get the _dumaji_ stone." She murmured,

"Great… so we're heading for that mountain there, right?" Beast Boy checked, pointing to the far east of the map,

Raven nodded and lifted her head to scout where that direction was from their current location,

"Mhm… but, I need to figure out which way that is."

She chewed her lower lip as her fingertips skimmed across the map, working out the fastest route from the main city where they were currently situated in relation to Mount _Shilari._ Raven hummed to herself in thought; the map was centuries old and didn't have half of the locations there were now, inscribed on it.

The Monastery was one of the only things on the map that gave her any kind of inkling as to which way they would be heading but, once she made the connections in her head, she rolled the map up and shoved it back into her pack.

Standing up, she motioned for Beast Boy to get up as well. He followed suit and looked to her expectantly.

"Ready?" She asked, raising a single dark brow,

He beamed, "Yeah, that's why I'm standing so close. You're gonna raven us there, right?"

She gave him what she hoped was a sympathetic smile, "Sorry, Gar… I need to preserve the energy since we don't know what's in store for us once we get there. We're flying."

Beast Boy's smile melted, "Aw man… but my arms get tired."

Raven rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it won't kill you."

"How far is it to Mount _Shilari_?"

"About 2 hours."

His eyes widened, "By flying!?"

"Azarath is a big place, Gar."

Beast Boy frowned and let his head fall backwards, "Well… it's been a good life."

"Stop being dramatic. We'll get there soon enough and we'll stop along the way if you're tired, okay?"

He lifted his head up again and nodded, "Fiiine."

With that, he stood back and shifted into a raven and landed on the rooftop, looking to Raven for a signal to get going. She smiled at his choice of animal and lifted off of the ground herself, waving her hand as she headed east of their position.

It actually ended up taking just _under_ 2 hours for them to reach their goal.

Raven landed gracefully, her feet touching the dusty cliffs without so much as a thud. Beast Boy, on the other hand, practically crashed into the mountain, right beside her. He groaned and sat up, a hand pressed to his head.

"I'm having like 4 pizzas just to myself when we get home; as a reward." He complained, getting up and brushing himself down.

Raven smirked and shook her head as she took in the mountain. It was huge and stretched far across the forest below. From where she stood, she couldn't even see the other edge of the mountain. Clouds distorted her view of the trees below, huddled together like a natural unit and she briefly shivered, reminding herself of the difference in temperature this high up.

"How can flying take up less energy for you? That took ages." Beast Boy queried,

Raven half shrugged, "It takes about the same. Think of an energy bar like on your video games. Ravening or jumping takes a massive chunk in one go. With flight… it's tempered. It takes about the same but it goes slowly, rather than all at once. It helps me not to feel dizzy like the first day we got here."

"Oh… that makes more sense I guess."

She lifted an eyebrow at him, "I didn't do it just to torture you, y'know."

He blew a kiss at her, "Just checking."

Raven turned her attention back to the rocky face of the mountain, wondering where the caves started and if there was a clear entrance or if she would simply have to make one.

"You see anything that looks like a way in?" Raven asked,

Beast Boy shook his head, "Not from here, babe."

Resting her slender fingers against her lips, Raven inclined her head to see around where they were stood. Dropping her hand from her mouth, she carefully tiptoed to the edge, one hand pressed firmly against the rock face trying to feel as well as see a way in.

She slowly started to scale around the edge, being considerate in where she placed her foot. She really didn't want to have to save herself from falling a 100ft drop.

Beast Boy morphed into a mouse and scurried along the edge with ease, darting around Raven's ankles in order to get a visual. The small green rodent disappeared from sight for a few minutes and Raven paused, trying to hear him moving against the rocks.

"Gar?" She called out, her heart constricting when there wasn't an instant reply.

She waited for what felt like minutes upon minutes, angling her head to try and catch a glimpse of him.

"Rae! I think I found something!" He yelled,

A deep breath escaped her, relief filling her chest as she lifted away from the wall of the mountain into a float. She came to him, landing next to him. There was a big rock platform, allowing them a bit more space than before to examine the mountain.

Foliage and weeds filled this side of the mountain; there were clumps of grass dotted around them and dark moss had spread across the cliff side like a disease, covering up what appeared to be a very old entrance. There was a circular rock piece, acting as a door.

"Help me move this?"

Beast Boy shifted into a bear immediately, pressing his paws up onto the rock. With a deep throated growl, he started shifting the rock out of the way whilst Raven used her powers to move it out from where it was wedged as well. The sorceress grinded her teeth together in concentration to get this hindrance out of the way, so they could get what they needed.

With one loud roar from Beast Boy, he drove the rock away and onto the ground with a shuddering thud; kicking dust up from the ground upon impact. Raven let her eyes dim and she stepped closer to the hole in the wall, peering inside.

An inky blackness shrouded the inside, not giving any paths or secrets of the cave away. Dust and cobwebs were rooted in practically every nook and cranny so much that even Beast Boy coughed and waved his hand,

"I have a feeling this place hasn't had any visitors in a while, Rae." He commented,

"Agreed." She muttered, making her way to the threshold, "Gar, there are matches in my backpack; could you reach in and grab them, please?"

He nodded and did as she asked, bringing out a small boxes of matches, waiting to be ignited. She took them from him and scratched one against the jagged surface of the cliff side. It took a few tries but eventually, a bright flame scorched in her hand.

Beast Boy scanned the area and smiled as he noticed a thick piece of wood just near the edge of the mountain. He grabbed it and handed it to Raven who smiled,

"Thanks."

She held the lit match to the piece of wood, watching as it started to burn and gave them a makeshift torch to see around the cave.

"Well… I guess we go in…" Raven murmured, crouching low to get past the opening of the cavern.

"Sure… nothing creepy about this…" Beast Boy nervously pointed out, "I don't know if this is the time to say it but this is how like 80% of horror movies start, Rae."

She closed her eyes for a brief second before she continued on, letting the torch light the way for them. After a moment, she felt Beast Boy take hold of her hand and she had to smile to herself; he played so many horror games and watched so many movies and yet he could be such a scaredy cat.

"So… do you have any idea where we're going?"

"No."

Beast Boy blinked, "Well, do you know where the stone is?"

"No."

"Right…" He sighed, "We're so gonna die in here."

She rolled her eyes and glanced back at him, "We'll find it. The mountain is big but according to the book, the caves are simplistic and easy to navigate."

"Can't you sense the stone or something?"

"It isn't sentient so… not really." Raven's forehead creased, "I might be able to sense the energy from it but it probably won't help much."

"I mean… even if you get a whiff, it'd help right?"

Raven nodded and tried her best to call out to the energy resonating in the stone. She could feel something; a pulsating but it was faint and she couldn't be sure it was the gem however, she supposed… it was the only type of lead they had to go on so she went with it.

"This way…" She whispered, turning a corner when they came to a crossroad in the rocky paths.

It was warm in the cave, the heat closing in on them like a blanket being wrapped around them. The walls were narrow and it felt claustrophobic within; both of them breathing and being so much more of aware of how it sounded.

"I wonder if it's actually still here." Beast Boy mused,

"It is."

"Why'd you think no one else has come looking for it?"

"No one else… at least no one on Azarath would have reason to want it." She paused to take a breath as the air started to feel thinner, "Besides… not that many people know of its existence. Only people involved in witchcraft or sorcery and magic know of it and even then, most believe it is just myths and legends."

Beast Boy nodded and opened his mouth to speak again but suddenly yelped as he lost his footing and began tumbling sideways. Raven spun around and caught the front of his uniform which stabilised him; silence overtaking them both as a few stray rocks fell into the abyss below.

He let out a puff of air and glanced down at the crater he had almost fallen through, "Uh… t-thanks Rae…"

" _Please_ be careful, Gar." She reiterated, as if it wasn't already obvious.

"I'll try…" He returned, sheepishly,

Raven narrowed her eyes, holding onto the torch in one hand as tightly as she could.

The couple powered on, moving and shimmying through holes and gaps in the mountain's foundations. There were some difficult spots but they managed well, helping one another to get through safely.

After what felt like hours but had only been 1 and a half, the two of them were climbing deep into the centre of the cave, right in the depths of the mountain's core. Raven paused as they came to a particularly tight pathway. She leaned back against the rocky wall and panted, the heat and the lack of fresh air were starting to take their toll on both of them.

She closed her eyes and truly contemplated whether this stone would be worth it or not or whether there was something else they could do to quell her control when it came to intimacy.

There was a nudge at her elbow and she flicked her eyes open to see Beast Boy pushing his water bottle her way. Raven looked up at him; sweat glistened on his skin and he looked tired, his hair flopping all over his forehead.

She took a long swig of water, the cooling moisture of the liquid soothing her dry throat. Raven pulled the bottle away from her lips and replaced the cap, giving it back to Beast Boy so he could hydrate himself too.

"Thanks, Gar." She hushed, catching the nod of his head as he gulped down some water as well. She waited until he had put it back in his pack before she continued.

There was a tiny crack that looked _just_ big enough for her to squeeze through and she hoped that there wouldn't be a massive ditch waiting on the other side. She turned her head to the side and carefully started to shimmy through, with Beast Boy watching her with hawk eyes, his hands out in front of him, ready to grab her.

Raven stumbled forward slightly as she pulled her foot through the gap and huffed, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face. She lifted her chin and her eyes widened at what stood before her.

"Rae? You okay?" Beast Boy called,

She turned to see him scrambling through the crevice and she grabbed his hand to help him. Beast Boy jumped down and exhaled noisily as he straightened up his back. He looked to the side, nonchalantly but froze straight away,

"Rae…"

She followed his gaze, "I know…"

There in the centre of the cave clearing like space they'd found themselves in, was a podium that looked like it hadn't been stumbled upon in hundreds of years. It was eerily quiet and Raven felt a faint chill down her spine. Something about the tranquillity of this place seemed _off_.

On top of the podium, sat what they had come all the way here for. The _dumaji_ stone was right there, suspended in the air by magic Raven couldn't help but ponder over. It glistened in the tiny slither of light that came through a small crack in the cave. The blue gem looked valuable and so very delicate.

Putting the torch in a holder on the wall, she prepared herself as much as she could.

Raven took a deep breath and slowly crept towards it, her eyes shifting around the space, not seeing anything that was dangerous but she knew looks could be deceiving.

"Rae… be careful…" Beast Boy warned, standing as still as possible, "This is exactly like Indiana Jones and when he took the treasure, everything went to shit."

She glared over her shoulder at him, "Please stop with the movie references."

"I'm just telling you!"

"Well… noted. I don't doubt something will happen. It's too quiet and the stone is completely unprotected… it doesn't bode well."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder and out of her face, Raven lifted off the ground in an attempt to be extra careful. As she floated closer, she could hear her heart beat grow faster.

She paused just before the podium and reaching out, she held her breath and swiped the stone out of the air; so quick, it was a blink and miss it type of moment.

Raven closed her fist around the gem and she felt vibrations from the power inside of it, sending tingles along her skin.

"Hey…" Beast Boy grinned, "Nothing happened, Rae!"

And just as the words left his mouth, the cave started to rumble and shake. Raven fell backwards a little before she gathered herself up and retreated to Beast Boy's side.

She scowled at him, "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?"

"Earthquake?"

"Doubtful."

Suddenly, four separate panels on the walls of the clearing glowed a light blue colour. Mystic runes and symbols started to flash and appear all over the cave; clearly some kind of incantation that had been cast on the stone years ago in order to protect it.

Beast Boy made a small eep like sound as the first of four creatures clawed its way out of the glowing panel which to Raven, appeared to be some kind of portal. She stepped backwards as its hands reached through; bony and decrepit, with discolouring around the wrists. As it screeched, more of it became visible. It was dressed in a black robe that was torn and ruined and Raven couldn't help but make the comparison to the Grim Reaper.

It floated through, hovering above the ground with dark magic wafting off of it. There was an ethereal glow to it; like some kind of tortured wraith that only existed to serve the purpose of protecting the stone.

Beast Boy tugged on Raven's cloak, "Rae… there's 3 more of those things coming out…"

She looked back, trying to gauge how quickly they could get back through the small gap in the wall; they wouldn't make it yet. These ghoulish beings were too focused on them.

"We're going to have to hold them back until we get a chance to run." She told him,

Beast Boy nodded, "Well… I dealt with those fire ghouls of your dad's… I guess I can fight creepy dementors too."

She smiled at his reference in spite of herself before shaking it off and letting her eyes glow an electric white.

The four wraithlike creatures floated around the podium before all slowly lifting their heads, revealing no face but a swirl symbol, blue and glowing; no doubt the connection they had to the _dumaji_ stone. Beyond that, there was nothing but darkness beneath their hoods,

One that was closest to them lifted an arm and pointed a finger at them and hissed, "You shall not take what does not belong to you…"

"Yeah… well come and get it, skeletor." Beast Boy goaded, promptly shifting into a gorilla after he'd finished his taunt.

All four of the creatures suddenly let out almighty screams; ones that sounded unholy and utterly demonic. Raven lifted off the ground and darted to one side of the clearing whilst Beast Boy growled and headed in the opposite direction.

Raven dropped down to her knees as one creature leaned in to wrap its decayed fingers around her throat. She lifted her leg and kicked it in the chest, relieved that they were actually able to land hits on these things that were far from human.

She got up and grabbed it by the robe, throwing it towards the opposite wall. Before it could _hit_ the wall however; she clasped it in a bubble of her own dark magic and gritted her teeth, trying hard to dismantle the skeleton, fragment by fragment.

Just as she almost had the creature ripped in two, she heard a shriek from behind her and turned a second too late before she felt its sharp nails gouge her shoulder; leaving a throbbing, searing pain in its stead.

Raven couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped her throat. She released the creature she had been ready to destroy and spun to face the one that had just marked her. She lifted a glowing hand, ready to strike but the moment was taken from her as an enraged Beast Boy, in the form of a tiger, snarled and clamped his teeth down on the creatures arm, tearing it clean off.

She felt a swell of surprise but also love run through her at his protective nature. It was a good feeling to know that she had someone willing to protect her wherever he could.

And of course, she would always do the same.

So, when she heard his yowl of pain and looked over to see the creature she had let go of with its fingers digging deep into the flesh of Gar's back, she felt rage swirl inside of her.

Raven clenched her teeth together and floated towards the ghostly manifestation, her hand glowing dangerously. It made a pathetic move to grab her but Raven was faster; locking its hooded head in a bubble of dark magic. It struggled at first and only grew more desperate as she slowly closed her fist, adding more and more pressure on her bubble until suddenly, the skull beneath the cloth concaved and it fell to the floor in shambles before disappearing in burst of blue flames, leaving a blackened, burnt mark against the stone beneath her feet.

The demon in her smirked at the way the creature had fallen, proud of her power being used to pay back that thing that had tried to kill her boyfriend. She shook herself free for a moment; long enough to check on him.

Crouching beside him, Raven examined his back, flinching at the raw wounds. Gradually, he shifted back into his human form,

"Okay… that hurt…" He winced,

Two angry red marks on his back; there was heat emanating from them; scorched like a burn and she wondered how long it would be before he inevitably went into a shock state.

"Gar… can you move?" She asked, her voice full of concern,

He tried to get up but faltered, falling down to his knees again, "Yeaaah… that's a no."

She watched the two remaining creatures that were slowly getting closer to them. Her eyes darted between his wounds and them before she grimaced and touched his cheek with her free hand,

"Sorry." She whispered,

"For wha- Ahh!" He yelled out in agony as she touched his back, the periwinkle shade illuminating her hand as she tried to relieve his pain just enough for now so that he'd be able to move. Otherwise, they would be trapped here or worse, killed by these demons.

As the two creatures got a little too close for Raven's liking, she leaned away and removed her healing hands from Beast Boy who looked a lot less pale now which she was thankful for.

"Thanks Rae… heh… could you warn me next time?" He coughed as he got to his feet alongside her,

"Well, we don't exactly have the luxury of time right now."

"Point taken."

Suddenly the creatures stopped in their tracks, giving the couple a chance to move back towards the gap in the cave wall. Raven placed her hands against it behind her back, hiding what she was doing but using her powers, she slowly pried the hole wider, wincing as pieces of rock crumbled and brushed against the wound on her shoulder.

Beast Boy watched in horror as 4 more creatures emerged from the portals on the walls.

"Oh shit… we can't take 6 of em', Rae. Not in here." He muttered,

"I know. Get ready to run."

"Can't you raven us outta here?"

"I… can try but my energy is depleted… I feel… not great as it is." She huffed, the ache in her shoulder worsening as she shifted,

One of the ghouls floated closer to them before it opened its arms wide and the pair watched as a crack appeared in the floor below them. The ground shook and the walls around them started to collapse.

"You shall not escape us…" The creature before them whispered,

Raven turned and grabbed Beast Boy as she zipped through the gap in the wall, twisting and turning her body every which way to avoid getting crushed to death by any falling debris of the cave.

Beast Boy morphed into a wolf, dodging rocks and cracks in the stone around them whilst he sprinted towards the closest exit they could find. Raven squinted, trying to see through all the dust that was accumulating in the little space they had left.

She felt her power surge through her and with a groan, she lifted her arm and forced more routes for them; it was risky considering the caves were already starting to deteriorate. The sound of rock shifting against more rock was deafening but she was getting somewhere at least.

Soon enough, she could see an artificial exit she had made through her destruction and she pointed towards it,

"Gar! Through there!" She hollered,

He made a noise akin to a bark, signifying he understood. He ran faster, the goal now in sight.

Raven glanced behind her and she almost faltered, seeing how close these things were; 4 of them at once were all soaring near, trying to reach her, all making ghastly noises.

She forced herself to speed up, her eyes on the tempting sunlight she could see through the hole in the cave. Her heart soared as she saw Gar leap through, making it out in one piece.

Smiling, the empath watched him morph back into his normal self and reach a hand back through, trying to help her out. Raven stifled a grunt of pain as she lifted her arm, her fingers tantalisingly close to his-

She felt something grip her ankle and she sucked in a startled breath, a cold stone sinking in her stomach; its touch was icy and so very tight. Looking back, she saw one of the ghouls screeching and trying to pull her back, succeeding in grasping her cape and tearing it from around her neck.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried, looking about ready to jump back in the cave to help her,

Raven's brows knitted together in fury and she used her free leg to kick the creature's head as hard as she could; catching it off guard so much it released her ankle completely.

Not one to hesitate in the face of peril, Raven shot forward, taking Beast Boy's outstretched hand and let him pull her into his arms. He staggered backwards, falling onto his rear but he held Raven close, refusing to let those things get anywhere near either of them.

Beast Boy and Raven watched with baited breath as the demons reached the threshold of the exit, only to burn up under the sun, into absolute nothingness. One after the other, they all evaporated into the air in mere flecks of blue embers.

The two of them panted and remained in that position for a long time, trying to calm down and get their breaths back as well as trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Raven was the first to recover; she looked away from the ruins of the cave to Beast Boy's face, noticing the scratches he had running along his cheek.

"Gar… are you alright?" She asked, tentatively touching his chin,

He glanced down at her and offered up one of his boyish grins, "I'm good, Rae. What about you? How's the shoulder?"

She lifted her shoulder and cringed, "Hurts."

"Can you heal it?"

Raven nodded,

He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, basking in the fact they'd actually made it out of that ordeal with everything intact. She faintly smiled, and brushed the tip of her nose against his.

"Please tell me… after all of that… you got the stone?" He prayed, his eyes opening to stare at her,

She smirked and carefully sat back, opening her palm to reveal the ocean blue crystal, "I got it."

"Oh thank God." He breathed, drawing a quiet giggle from her, "Can we please get the heck off this mountain now?"

Raven nodded and leaning on one another, they got to their feet and stumbled down the mountain until they were at the foot of it. Beast Boy took her hand in his and led her to a large tree that offered substantial shade.

He sat down underneath it, watching as Raven lowered herself to his side as well.

"Here… let me heal your back-"

Beast Boy cut her off, "No. Heal your shoulder first. My back can wait."

"Gar-"

"Raven. Heal your shoulder. You already started on mine so it doesn't hurt that badly now. Yours on the other hand, looks painful and you don't even have your cloak to cover it." He told her and his tone meant business; a rarity but she nodded and her eyes glowed a faint blue colour, her body following suit as she started to heal herself,

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos…" She chanted repeatedly as she patched herself up,

Tiredly, Gar opened his backpack up and took a long drink of water from his bottle. Inhaling deeply, he sighed at the fresh air, so very happy to be out of that awful place.

Raven stretched her arms above her head, testing her shoulder to see if she needed to heal herself any longer. She felt a rush of relief as there was no more pain or pulling when she rolled the joint.

"All good?" Gar asked, passing his bottle to her,

"All good." She confirmed after gulping some water down, "Your turn."

He chuckled and turned so his back was facing her and she took just a few minutes to clear up his abrasion as well. Beast Boy grinned, "Ah, that feels so much better. Thanks Rae."

She nodded, "At least we know to avoid creepy ghouls in caves now."

"Something you would have thought we'd already know."

Raven smiled and looked down at the blue stone in her hand, "All for this."

"It'll be worth it, Raven." He reassured her,

"I guess… now is as good a time as any…"

He watched as she lifted a hand to her forehead and gently wriggled her glowing fingertips, removing the red jewel from her ajna chakra. She spared it a glance; it had been on her chakra for so long, it would be strange to have another there instead.

But, she reasoned, at least this one would actually help her centre and control her powers and emotions without her having to try as hard as she usually would.

Picking up the _dumaji_ stone, she swallowed and carefully fixed it to her ajna chakra, exactly where her red stone had been.

The effect was instantaneous. Emotions and strength rippled through the entirety of her body, starting at her forehead and ricocheting down to her toes.

Raven shuddered and she gasped, her eyes momentarily flashing a dark blue.

Beast Boy touched her knee, "Rae? Everything okay?"

She fluttered her eyes until they opened and she flexed her fingers out in front of her. The stone was powerful and it wasn't the kind she was afraid of for once. Raven felt stronger; her confidence had risen and her concerns had greatly dissipated.

It hadn't changed anything; all it had done was reinforce her emotions to a point that she could bare. Suddenly, she didn't feel like she was even close to being out of control. Relief flowed through her and she felt a freedom that she hadn't felt since she had rid herself and the world of Trigon.

"Earth to Raven…" Gar prompted,

"Sorry… I just… wow…" She commented,

"So… it's good, huh?"

"I… already feel more centred… it's… weird…"

"Good weird?"

She nodded.

He smirked, "So… can I test it?"

She gave him a look and rolled her eyes but didn't rebuff or refuse him.

With that as a green light, Beast Boy grinned and cupped her cheek, leaning in until his lips brushed hers, just a touch. Her heart was still pounding, nerves unsure inside of her; still worried in case it didn't work.

Beast Boy moved slowly and with care; he pressed his lips to hers, heat sparking wherever his lips touched hers. Her nerve endings were on fire, her lips tingling as Gar teased her. He moved closer, his free hand going to her waist where he gripped her firmly.

Her breath was shaky as it fanned his chin but she let herself slip, closed her eyes and ran her own fingers up into his scruffy tresses, for once allowing herself to simply enjoy him and his affection.

His tongue swiped at her bottom lip, asking for permission. Raven hesitated and she knew he wouldn't push but decided she _wanted_ this. Her lips parted for him and he teased her tongue out for play.

She laughed quietly against his mouth, defiant in not letting him control this kiss. Her fingers crept up to his cheeks, framing his face with her hands. She kissed his lips, once, twice before she stopped, rearing her head back before she rested her forehead against his, her thumbs caressing the skin of his jaw.

Beast Boy beamed, his eyes half lidded and staring at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world and she couldn't stop the heat that reached her cheeks. He exhaled and tilted his head, without separating from her,

"Raven… you didn't freak out or make anything explode…" He whispered, almost proudly,

"So I didn't." She replied, an adorable smile coming forth on her face,

He pecked her lips once more and winked, "Just making double sure."

She rolled her eyes but the smile remained, a true happy feeling bubbling up inside her chest.

"Rae… just because… we _can_ now, I still don't expect-"

"I know…" She paused, "We can take our time without worrying now… things can happen naturally and when we're ready for them to."

Beast Boy nodded before he stretched out on the patch of grass they were situated on, "Well… this short vacay wasn't exactly as relaxing as I would have liked…" He chuckled, "Guess we gotta go back home now, huh?"

Raven softly snorted, "Do you really want to see more of Azarath?"

He sat up and laced his fingers with hers, "Actually… I'd really like that."

There was that swell of love again for this man gazing at her like she was the best thing in his entire world, "Really?"

"Mhm."

"Well… I guess… we did tell Robin about a week… I suppose we _could_ spend a few more days here."

The corners of his mouth lifted up into a smile and he stood, offering his hand which she took without hesitation before they walked back towards the main part of the city.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, did you have fun whilst you were on Azarath?"

Raven's lips curved upward slightly, amused by her phrasing, "Uh… I don't know if fun would be the right word but… it was… nice."

As the two young women strolled through the hallway together, Starfire beamed down at her, "That is good." She paused, "Did you also go and see your mother?"

The emapth nodded to her best friend, "The object we were looking for was practically untraceable but… as I thought she might, Arella had an old book that spilled all the secrets about it."

Returning late the previous night, Beast Boy and Raven had made it known to Robin that they were back before they inevitably stumbled into bed, exhausted by their time on Raven's home world. They'd spent the rest of their time there doing things that were a lot calmer than fighting century old ghouls, such as viewing all the different areas of the city.

Raven had showed Beast Boy all the spots she used to love as a child; places where she would climb or fly to, where no one else could reach her and she would be left to herself, reading a good book with only the sound of chirping birds to keep her company.

They had spent time in the Merchant market, browsing around at edible delicacies as well as peeing at all the fine jewellery, crafted over the space of months; some of the items. Gar had even spotted a necklace that he deemed perfect for her; a thin silver chain with a small pendant in the shape of a raven, its wings spread wide so it could take itself anywhere it desired. It was a symbol of freedom; not having to be held back by any ties or expectations.

He had blushed and presented it to her whilst she'd been studying the cascading water of the centre fountain. Raven had been brushing her fingertips against the surface of the clear, cold water and letting all of her childhood memories flash through her mind.

Beast Boy had bounded over to her, explaining that he'd bought something.

She'd smiled and could have sworn her cheeks turned a pale pink at his thoughtfulness. He'd told her what the merchant had said about what the bird represented and he'd likened it to Raven herself; explaining she had broken free from what she always thought she was destined for.

Raven had softly kissed him then, thanking him and being genuinely flattered at his own spin on the symbolism of the raven pendant.

As she considered that particular day, her fingers reached up and she absentmindedly felt the necklace beneath the material of her uniform.

"I am glad you are both home and you are safe." Starfire admitted, hands clasped behind her back as they continued to walk together,

"Thanks Star." Raven replied, "Did much happen while we were away?"

The Princess shook her head, tendrils of auburn hair falling over her shoulder, "We dealt with 4 alerts… petty crimes that were nothing we could not handle."

"Just the 3 of you?"

Starfire smirked and cast Raven a sideward glance, "Bumblebee did assist us on 2 alerts, actually."

Raven's expression matched the Tamaranian's, "Oh? How interesting."

Giggling, Starfire nodded, "Indeed. She has been here more frequently in recent months, has she not?"

"She has."

The girls both smiled at the knowledge of Bumblebee being around more often, knowing that their brother was happy, "I am glad Cyborg has someone to make him happy, like we both have."

Raven nodded, "He was getting mopey before he started dating Bumblebee, that's for sure."

"Agreed." Starfire took a breath and rolled her shoulders back, "Otherwise, the last week has been… uneventful."

As they turned the corner, Starfire caught a flash of blue on Raven's forehead where she knew she usually saw red. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and stopped her from walking, her green eyes focused on the new stone.

"You have changed it?" Starfire's voice had a curious tone, stating a fact while simultaneously asking to know more,

Raven nodded, "This little stone was what we went to Azarath for."

"It is pretty. It matches your eyes and uniform." The Princess complimented,

Laughing quietly, Raven lifted her shoulders, "Thank you… but, it's not from a fashion point that I had to swap it."

"Oh?"

Raven's expression became hesitant, unsure of how to explain what the _dumaji_ stone meant and did for her.

Starfire seemed to sense her inner conflict because the tall woman simply smiled and looped her arm with Raven's, "Please, you need not tell me if it is something you would rather not divulge, Raven."

In that moment, Raven decided that of all people she could talk to about the frustrations she had been feeling lately, it was Starfire that would understand the most. Raven tightened her arm around Starfire's and shook her head,

"No… it's not that… I haven't really talked about it to anyone."

"I understand."

Biting on her lip, Raven tugged at Starfire, prompting her to continue towards the kitchen, "It's called the _dumaji_ stone and we went to Azarath to get it because… I needed help controlling my powers."

Starfire's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But… you are the most disciplined person that I know in terms of controlling your abilities."

"Unless it's in certain situations… with a certain person…"

Raven swallowed and looked at her friend with an almost pleading expression, hoping she would make the connection. Starfire's eyes widened and she tilted her head slightly,

"You lose control around Beast Boy?" Starfire queried,

With a sigh, Raven nodded, "Recently… we've been struggling to become more… intimate with each other. Every time we've gotten a little further, my powers have just… made it impossible because of how closely they're tied to my emotions."

Starfire nodded, "And of course, you wish to take things further."

Trying hard to resist the blush from blooming in her cheeks, Raven ducked her head, "Well… yeah. We had sort of stagnated because of this problem and it was either… stay like that for as long as we're together or… do something about it."

The red headed alien smiled and her face completely softened, "I believe I would have made the same choice, Raven."

"I almost feel like I'm cheating my emotions with this stone."

"Whatever is necessary to make you feel more in control of yourself, I approve of."

Raven smiled briefly.

"So, does this mean your control is handled completely?"

"Sort of. I'll still be the one having to relax and use my powers based on my emotions but now… if my emotions are really heightened, the stone will stunt the explosiveness that usually comes with it."

"Ah… it centres you."

"It does."

Starfire leaned into her side, her long red hair draped over her shoulder as they moved, "I am most happy for you, Raven. Intimacy is such a wonderful part of a relationship."

"I'm still not going to be one for… making out in public or anything,"

The silver laugh poured from Starfire's throat and she shook her head, "Of course not. The stone will surely not change you as a person. Robin is much the same. He shows me lots of attention and affection when we are alone but this changes around you and the boys."

Raven nodded, "Beast Boy is similar to you in that aspect, I think."

A blanket of silence befell them for a few minutes as they turned into the stairwell of the tower, rather than taking the elevator down to the main common area. Starfire hummed quietly to herself but after a short while, she asked, "Do you and Beast Boy feel ready for that next step in your relationship?"

Raven felt her face burn, if only because the question caught her off guard. But, if anyone could get away with asking something like that, it was Starfire. She never asked personal questions to taunt or to make fun of anyone but merely to help someone vent what they weren't willing to admit aloud.

It was nice; having Starfire as a confidant in that way.

"I… think so." Raven paused, "I… we both want to… but not yet. We agreed we don't want to… jump into sex just because we _can_ now. I'd prefer to let it happen, whenever it happens."

Starfire smiled, her eyes focused on the ground they walked upon, "I believe that is a good idea; to let it happen naturally."

Raven swallowed the lump in her throat and shifted her gaze to Starfire several times before she blurted, "Star? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. I hide nothing from you, Raven."

The sorceress awkwardly scratched her neck with her free hand, wondering what the best way to word it would be.

"Have… you and Robin… done that, yet?" She voiced, surprised that she actually found a way to ask her question. Raven had had a feeling that the two of them were sexually active simply from the waves of emotions she had felt from their room at night but she wasn't one to enjoy making assumptions so she wanted to clear it up, since they were on the topic anyway.

Starfire's serene smile was telling as she turned to look at Raven, "We have." The Princess confirmed, "We took that step the night he proposed to me."

"Is it like everyone says? Is it worth all the hype?" Raven wondered, feeling at ease with only Starfire listening,

There was a mischievous glint in Starfire's emerald eyes as her smile widened, "Oh yes… it is… most rewarding."

Raven shook her head but smiled at her best friend's enthusiasm, "I have to be honest… I had a feeling you two were… sometimes at night, I can feel when you two are… getting closer to one another."

Starfire's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Oh? Raven, I am very sorry if we-"

"No, no! Don't apologize, Starfire. It's not yours or Robin's fault. It can't be helped on account of being so close to both of you. And, it's nothing intruding, I swear. It's waves of emotions. Mostly, I feel euphoria and a… happiness from you and him."

Starfire smiled to herself, "I believe that is the case when sex is performed between two people who love one another."

Raven mirrored her smile, "I bet."

"But, I _am_ sorry. It must be difficult to channel that out when you are trying to concentrate or relax."

"It's… manageable, honestly. But… I'm thinking that that will also calm down with the stone. I didn't feel anything last night when we got home but I imagine you two were sleeping when we came back-"

She stopped short at the cheeky smirk Starfire wore, alongside the tinge of red to her cheeks. Raven's eyes widened and she laughed, disbelievingly,

"You were-"

"Well…" Starfire trailed off, giggling,

"Wow and I didn't feel anything like I usually do from you two."

"It appears this stone you have obtained is most useful."

"Yeah… I guess it is…" Raven murmured to herself as they headed towards the doors leading into the main area.

As they walked, Raven churned over asking Starfire more questions that were burning to be free from her mind. It often took her a while to feel this comfortable with talking about these subjects and decided it would be better to speak up now, rather than later.

She slowed her steps until she halted completely.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, yanked back by the arm looped with Raven's still.

"As much as I want to do that with Gar…" She started, avoiding eye contact with the alien beauty, "I'm… nervous."

Starfire smiled in a slightly sympathetic manner, knowing exactly what would be going through Raven's mind as she mulled over this decision, day after day.

"I believe that is quite normal."

"Were you nervous?"

Swallowing the mountain in her throat, Starfire cast her eyes downwards and released Raven's arm to lace her fingers in front of herself, "Raven… you remember… I told you what happened to me during my time as a slave? Before the Titans?"

Raven finally looked at her, "Yes… of course but-" She stopped and her eyes turned sad, "Oh… right… I'm sorry, Starfire…."

She smiled and shook her head, the memories no longer ones that kept her awake at night, "Despite… already being broken… that first time with Robin was one of my most nervous experiences."

"Really?"

Starfire nodded, "Of course…" She paused and considered, "The first time is like that for everyone, I believe; no matter how close you are to someone. I trust Robin and I love him… more than anything. I know he would never hurt me or mistreat me in such an act however… you cannot help but feel your heart beat so fast you fear it may burst from your chest. It is a situation where you are as vulnerable as you will ever be with someone; naked in every sense of the word."

Raven suddenly felt a weight on her from that, "Oh…"

A soft hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into Starfire's smiling face, reassurance beginning to seep in, "But… afterwards… there is not a feeling like it. You are physically one and so much closer to one another than before. It reaffirms all you are to one another and it allows you both to feel a true comfort with each other that you would not have felt before. I… it is truly glorious."

The empath slowly smiled, "That… does sound pretty good."

"It is a feeling to be treasured, Raven. If you are nervous, that is okay but… it is more than worth it."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Ever the poetic romantic, you are."

Starfire giggled as they stepped up to the doors, waiting a second before they automatically opened. The two of them stepped over the threshold and surveyed the scene before them; one that was so very similar to every other morning in their home.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were perched on the edge of the sofa, leaning towards the big screen, controllers in hand as they mashed buttons and goaded each other in trying to overtake the other within their racing game.

Bumblebee sat on the side of Cyborg, cheering him on and yelling at the same kind of volume as the two boys whenever something climactic seemed to happen in their game.

Robin was sat at the table to the left, his back facing them as he looked over all the paperwork that was laid out before him. Starfire smiled and hovered by Raven's shoulder for a moment, "The right moment will present itself, Raven… and do not dwell too much… Beast Boy would never hurt you."

Raven's eyes drifted from Starfire's kind face to the back of Beast Boy's head and quirked a small smile, "I know… thanks, Starfire."

Giving her a brief and expected hug, Starfire nodded and turned away, lifting into the air and floating over to her boyfriend. She hovered behind him and gently placed her arms around his shoulders, causing him to look up and at her. A smile broke out across his face and he touched her chin, drawing her into a chaste kiss as a way of greeting her.

Smiling, Raven wondered for a fleeting moment what is must be like for Starfire or Beast Boy who can give affection as easily as breathing. She shook her head and walked over to the sofa, taking a seat beside her own boyfriend who looked utterly delighted by her presence.

"Good morning, beautiful." Dick murmured as Starfire let go of his shoulders and sat in the chair beside him,

"Greetings, _otu n'anya."_

He smiled and laced his fingers with hers upon the table top. Starfire turned her head and glanced at all of the papers in front of him with various designs of weaponry and uniform details. She clicked her tongue and gave him a concerned look,

"You are working too hard on these, my love."

Dick sighed and shrugged, "I'm so close to finalising things, Star." He told her, "Besides, I have another 2 weeks before Tim makes the switch to Robin… I need to get the uniforms and weapons created and shipped here before then."

She rolled her eyes at him, knowing she would never be able to dissuade him from it. But, she reasoned with herself that she would rather he be spending his time on creating a new persona than obsessing over criminals. Starfire simply preferred her lover to be more relaxed and happy, wherever possible.

"I could use a hand with some more planning though… if you don't mind?" He hoped, stroking his thumb against the hand he held,

There was that familiar bubble of warmth around her heart; the sense of feeling important enough to him to be included in his creations of Nightwing. Starfire had spent a lot of time helping him with all the little details of his uniform but now he had seemingly moved onto the weapons he wished to have be a part of Nightwing's artillery.

"Of course I do not mind." She paused and got to her feet, "Would you like a coffee?"

Dick closed his eyes and sighed, lifting her hand so that he could press a kiss to her fingers, "Best fiancée ever." He murmured,

She giggled and blew him a kiss as she moved away, his hand sliding from her hand to her lap and then brushing against her thigh as she stepped towards the kitchen, igniting a trail of fireworks against her skin. She shivered as she ambled towards the kitchen, making up a coffee for her beloved as well as grabbing a bottle of mustard for herself.

Dick examined all of the sheets of paper he had on the surface, trying to decide on a set of weapons; one for each pouch and compartment of his new uniform. The weapons had to be stronger than the ones he had now considering he was losing a bit of belt capacity with the redesign of his uniform. He was going for a half belt idea where there wouldn't be quite as many places to put things.

He knew what his main weapon of choice was going to be and there was a part of him that felt saddened that he was abandoning the bo-staff after so many years of using it. But, he wanted to test himself and try something new. It was after all, his chance to expand a little on what he could use.

Batman had been the one to make all the final decisions about the Robin uniform; decisions that counted anyway like the weapons he would carry.

Dick shook himself from his thoughts as Starfire set a mug of hot, steaming coffee down in front of him, as well as a delicious looking sandwich which urged his stomach to rumble.

His brows raised towards his hairline, "Oh?"

"I am likely correct in assuming that you have not eaten breakfast?" She surmised, taking a sip of mustard,

"Uh…" He stammered, rubbing the back of his head,

"Mhm… eat."

Not one to deny his fiery Princess, Dick grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite, swallowing it and marvelling at the splendid mix of taste. She really was improving with her Earth culinary skills; even if it was just a sandwich.

"This is really good, Star." He mumbled around his mouthful,

She bowed her head slightly, smirking at the way he looked with his cheeks full of food. He gulped down what he had in his mouth before he swallowed another two bites and drank a swig of coffee, sighing when it went down his throat,

His gaze fell to her left hand, wrapped around her bottle of mustard and he noticed something amiss,

' _Where's your ring?'_

Starfire looked down and then back at him, ' _In my pocket'_

He raised a single brow in question.

' _Bumblebee is here and since the rest of the Titans network do not know of our engagement, I thought it would be best to not wear it.'_

Dick nodded then, understanding where she was coming from.

"So… what are we working on today?" Starfire asked, scooting her chair closer to look over his designs alongside him,

He grinned at her use of "we" and pulled some of the design specifications closer to the edge of the table,

"Weapons, m'lovely."

Starfire's eyes scanned across the pages, flickering over every little note and detail listed, "Oh? You are not keeping the bo-staff?"

Dick shook his head, "I feel like I've outgrown it. I want something a bit different."

With that, he pointed to the page where he had a mock drawing and description of what he wished to replace it with as his main weapon. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, as if thinking it over in her head before she smiled at him,

"I like that one. I think it will be an interesting weapon choice."

He pulled a teasing face at her, "Glad you approve."

Fingers brushing over the page with his uniform on it, Starfire focused in on the material listed at the side of it, "Do you intend to create the suit yourself?"

"Nope… I need to send these off to Alfred and he'll get them sorted for me and shipped here. He's done all of Bruce's uniforms and that man has gone through a lot of uniform variations through the years."

Starfire giggled, "I see."

"Then, the weapon designs will go off to a man named Lucius Fox. He's a friend of Bruce who made all of my Robin weaponry as well as Batman's gear. The two best of the best and it doesn't hurt that they're really fast at getting this stuff made up."

She nodded in understanding, "When _do_ you plan to debut your new identity?"

He chewed on his bottom lip and leaned back in his chair, "Funny you should ask… I've been thinking about where and how to show off Nightwing and I _think_ I have an idea…"

Starfire tilted her head and watched as he pushed his chair back, his elbow hanging over the back of his seat. He looked towards the four Titans on the sofa, "Hey guys? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Cyborg glanced over his shoulder and paused the game before he, alongside the girls and Beast Boy also swivelled around to look in his direction,

"What's up, Rob?" Cyborg asked,

"I think… we should have a Titan get together soon. We haven't had one in a while and-"

"PARTY!" Beast Boy and Cyborg hollered in unison,

Dick frowned at them, "No. Don't even think about it. I'm fine with having a little thing but don't blow this into something bigger, you two." He paused at seeing them exchange a smirk, "I mean it, guys. Nothing over the top."

"We won'ttt, Robin! You can trust us!" Beast Boy waved him off, winking at Cyborg who was already scrolling for party supplies on the built in computer in his arm,

Dick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose whilst Starfire laughed and Raven smirked. Bumblebee crossed her arms over the back of the sofa and tilted her head,

"What's the occasion, Robin?" She wondered,

Shrugging, he acted indifferent, "We haven't had a get together in a while and there are just a few notices I probably need to tell the network about. Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Bumblebee sat back and smiled, "All good with me. I love a party." She tilted her head back, "I'll let my team know."

"That'd be great. Thanks, Bee." Dick replied, "We'll do it… Friday? About two weeks from now?"

He faintly heard Beast Boy and Cyborg high fiving as he turned back to his table full of designs. He shook his head and glanced tiredly at Starfire, "Those two will be the death of me. I know it."

"They are like the puppies; you know they get excitable at the prospect of a party setting." Starfire pointed out, stroking her fingers through his hair,

' _To debut Nightwing?'_

' _Mhm… I thought it would probably be the best way to know all of the Titans network knows.'_

Starfire nodded, agreeing with him.

He smiled at her, inwardly planning on telling them all about Nightwing as well as planning on announcing his and Starfire's engagement. Dick watched her pick up a pencil and scribble a small note on one of his designs and got back to work; the designs needed to be finished and they weren't exactly going to plan themselves.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _A short chapter compared to the last one but hey ho! Hope you like the story so far - Let me know your thoughts and feedback by commenting!_

 _Thanks guys!_

 _Now, I'm off to kill some freakers and play some Days Gone. ^.^_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:** So, sorry it's been like a million years since the last update. I just got into a negative head space and just hated everything I was writing. Then, I got sidetracked writing for robstar week!_

 _But, back now and hopefully will update regularly again. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Stroking a hand against the sleeping larvae's back, a quiet yet melodic tune reverberated through her chest as she hummed and floated down the long hallway, pet safely snug within her arms. Silkie continued to snooze fitfully, subconsciously leaning into Starfire's touch every now and then; knowing no greater source of protection and love than that of the Princess herself.

Starfire giggled as she peered down at her worm, "Oh, you have done so much work today, Silkie…" She teased, shaking her head at him,

Most of that morning had been spent, by the whole team, getting things ready and in place for the party later in the evening. Cyborg and Beast Boy has been hot on getting the word spread and invites sent out across the Titans Network as soon as Robin had given them the green light.

And after Kid Flash caught wind of it, there was no backtracking since he made sure _everyone_ who wasn't aware beforehand, was now.

Since daybreak, Cyborg had been commandeering arguably his favorite place in the entire tower; the kitchen. He always loved a Titan get together - beyond obvious reasons that included socializing and getting to spend as much time with Bee as he wanted - it gave him the solid excuse to break out his chef hat.

He'd been trialing and testing all sorts of delicious concoctions, ready for when Titans from every sector of the world began pouring into their home. He had decided to ensure everyone was consistently fed throughout the night by preparing not only a barbecue up on the roof but also an assortment of finger foods; hot dogs, fries, burgers - nothing too heavy.

Aside from cooking an array of snack type foods, he'd also become buried beneath a mountain of dessert recipes, baking cupcakes, brownies and cookies amongst other treats. Beast Boy and Starfire had cheekily loitered around the kitchen area whilst those had been baking, the two of them trying to restrain themselves from dribbling at the heavenly aromas that drifted around the room and assaulted their senses.

Beast Boy had pulled himself away from watching Cyborg long enough to sit and sort through music choices for the evening, with Raven giving slight input where she could or where he asked her, before she would return to clearing any messes and clutter in the main room.

Starfire had taken the lead, as she always did, on decorating the main area with brightly colored streamers and balloons, filled with helium and dotted all across the high ceiling. Whilst it wasn't a birthday occasion or anything akin to that, Starfire had still expertly chosen a theme of sorts.

She had picked out a color scheme of pinks, yellows and oranges with splashes of pale green here and there; deciding to run along the lines of a summer themed party, since it was heating up considerably; to a point where staying in the sunshine for a few minutes too long was causing people to pant and run back under the sanctuary of the shade.

Robin had helped in pinning streamers up and filling balloons with helium before offering them to Starfire for inspection. He'd given a helping hand in everything where he could - including music choices and food testing for Cyborg - pulling himself away from any workloads so that his focus was solely on today with his friends.

After about an hour and a half of helping to set the room up, Robin had excused himself, his gaze on his communicator, explaining that he had some 'business' to attend to. Starfire had merely nodded and accepted a kiss on the cheek before he left.

Starfire felt proud of their hard work; the main room looked great and she was excited for the party to get underway, looking forward to catching up with her fellow Titans that she didn't get to see on a regular basis.

Cooing to her pet as she turned a corner, she headed for the bedroom she shared with her fiance, hoping to locate him.

As she approached the door, she heard shuffling from inside and an auburn eyebrow rose in question. She shrugged and uncurled a hand from Silkie to scan it and permit herself entrance.

Once it hissed and slid aside, she stepped over the threshold and paused; surveying the sight before her. Before anything else, she spotted her lover on his knees beside their bed, surrounded by approximately 7 large boxes, scattered around him like a cardboard army.

"Dick?" She queried, her head tilted to the side,

He raised his chin, cerulean pools locking on her face and a boyish grin split his lips as he failed to conceal his clear aura of enthusiasm.

"There you are." He murmured as he pushed himself up onto his feet,

"What are you doing?"

Jumping over the horde of boxes, he crossed over to where she lingered just inside the door. Dick's smirk only widened as he slipped his arms beneath Silkie and stole him from her, carefully placing the KO'ed worm onto their bed, snorting at the way he wriggled against their comforter.

He turned his attention back to Starfire who was still staring at him inquisitively, most likely with questions on the tip of her tongue.

Snaking his arms around her waist, Dick tugged her closer so that their chests brushed against one another's. The Princess studied him, her eyes narrowing at his behavior as she automatically assumed he was up to something.

Placing her hands on his chest, she looked up at him expectantly, "Well?"

His breath was a whisper against the shell of her ear, " _Well_ , _otu n'anya…_ my uniforms and weapons happened to arrive this afternoon…"

Starfire's brows hit her hairline and she gasped, beaming and clapping her hands together as she bounced up and down on the spot, "Oh! That is wonderful!" She took a moment to blink in surprise, "And you were correct. That was extremely quick, given all of the intricate details in both the uniforms and weaponry."

Dick chuckled and lifted his shoulders, "I told you; Alfred and Lucius are fast."

Her fingers wandered up along the muscles of his arms, fluttering her eyelashes in that way she usually did to get what she wanted, "So… may I have a sneak peek?"

He flashed her a cheeky grin, "What? Before all the others? I don't know, Star… seems a bit unfair-"

Rolling her eyes, she smacked the arm she had been caressing, "Please? I _did_ help you, after all."

Dick pretended to consider as he nodded, "Mm… I suppose you did… but, don't you want to be surprised, m'lovely?"

Starfire shook her head and lifted her arms to rest around his shoulders, "No, I do not."

He chuckled at her direct nature and gave her hips a squeeze, "Fiiine… I guess you can see them…"

Tossing her mane of red hair over her shoulder and lifting her nose to the air, Dick couldn't help but think how much she fit her royal status in that moment, "Good. I am glad we have come to an agreement."

Casting a glance over at the boxes, Dick's expression shifted to one of mischief as he leaned down, lightly pressing his forehead to his fiancee's, "Would you prefer to see it _on_ me?"

Starfire bit down on her lower lip as her green orbs sparkled at the prospect, shuddering at the husky tone of his voice, laced with the way his breath fanned her jaw and cheek.

"Oh, decisions, decisions…" She whispered before she pulled away from his hold,

Sauntering around the side of their bed, Starfire crawled into the middle of it, mindful of Silkie as not to tear him from slumber. Once she was comfortable, with her legs folded beneath her and her weight placed on the hand she used to lean on, she raised her head to watch him; electric green eyes brazenly stroking his form.

"Well… the uniforms are not going to model themselves, _Richard…"_

Dick licked his lips and laughed at her flirtatious ways, knowing her tricks but falling victim to them every time, without fail, "Whatever you say, Princess."

As usual, Starfire felt a heat flare in her abdomen as he reached for the hem of his white t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it aside to who knows where.

Her eyes trailed over every inch of exposed skin as he shuffled over to one of the boxes, her eyes half mast as she admired his impressive physique.

He had truly outgrown his young, scrawny appearance with both time and self discipline. Dick worked out in the morning and the evening of everyday; always pushing his limits to improve his physical state. She understood why he worked so hard to keep in shape; he was without powers and so his body was a form of weapon for him to use.

Dick had grown taller as well and despite being indignant about it when she initially noticed the differences in their heights, Starfire had come to like the fact she could stare up into his face rather than how it had always been the opposite.

His torso was that of a grown man too, rather than the boy he used to be. She stared at the way his muscles flexed when he lifted his arms, the rock hard abs that were revealed after his shirt removal; the trail of dark hair beneath his belly button, leading to a place only she was permitted to see.

Pectorals and broad shoulders were all she could focus on, chiseled and defined to the perfect standard; avoiding the overly bulk look that a lot of warriors on Tamaran were so proud to show off.

She swallowed the dryness in her throat and shifted, unable to suppress the blush painting her cheeks as he caught her ogling his form,

Dick smirked, "Having dirty thoughts there, Star?"

Starfire fisted the material of her skirt and bit the inside of her cheek, adoring the way he'd started leaving the gel from his hair, allowing it to flop across his forehead and leave him looking oh so ruggedly handsome.

"Perhaps." She admitted, "Now change into the uniform before I am forced to jump you."

He paused and purposely stood there, tantalizingly close yet teasingly out of reach, "Hm… I don't know, Star… that sounds like a pretty nice threat."

"Then I will still do it… but it will be after I get the uniform _off_ of you, instead. Now, change please." She murmured, her face portraying innocence,

Dick blinked several times before he burst out laughing, heat rising at the back of his neck at her honesty before he took the hint. He knelt down and opened the box at his feet, feeling his heart thud at the sight of what was technically the next step in his life. The black material filled the space, the subtle splash of blue across the front also serving to excite him over what _Nightwing_ would hold in store for him.

He picked it up and lifted the suit out, ready to show it off to his girl.

Loud, lively music blared from the stereo speakers in the main room; the party in full swing and the tower filled with Titans from all across the globe. It had been a few hours since the party started; initially taking place up on the roof, playing volleyball under the setting sun, orange skies bathing them all in the final light of day.

They'd mixed the teams up so that everyone had a chance to join in; minus Raven who opted for her role of referee on more than one occasion. But, after a short while, the crowd of young adults had dispersed and the girls had taken to one side of the roof, away from the shouting and competitive streaks of the guys who were still trying to best one another at volleyball.

Gossip bubbled between them and overdue girl talk reigned supreme amongst the female heroes as they laughed, shared secrets and offered advice to those that sought some; a normal practice whenever large get togethers such as this were arranged.

Cyborg had eventually torn himself away from the game and fired up the barbecue; sizzling hot dogs and burgers as well as receiving help from numerous other Titans when it came to dishing out the food onto plates.

And once the volleyball matches had ceased and the sky had faded into dusk; blues and pinks mingling together before total darkness fell, the whole lot of them had headed down into the main room to continue their party.

Some of them were dancing to the beat of the pounding music, courtesy of Cyborg as a DJ, whilst others were sat around on the sofa, watching the big screen as turns were taken in playing video games with a 'winner plays on' notion having been declared. Robin was fairly certain Beast Boy was still in the lead if Speedy's throw of a controller was anything to go by.

A few Titans hung around the kitchen, snacking and chatting with others around them.

Robin surveyed the room from where he was perched on a stool at the island counter, taking sip after sip of his soda.

Obnoxious slurping from the seat beside him was what jerked Robin out of his observations. He cringed and scowled at the red haired slob beside him that he just so happened to be best friends with.

"I can't believe you're drinking a soda over beer, dude. Like… you know you're legally allowed a beer, right?" Kid Flash mocked, leaning in so much that Robin caught a whiff of the faint scent of alcohol on his breath,

The dark haired man sighed and turned to his friend, a dark eyebrow cocked in exasperation.

Wally was one of the few people that actually knew all about his life before the Titans; the one he'd shared with Batman. The speedster knew all about his secret identity and Dick knew all about his as well.

Having been Batman's sidekick from a young age, it had been inevitable; given all the Justice League meetings that Dick had been privy to, that he'd have met Wally on account of Barry practically guiding him to become a next generation hero as well.

Growing up in Wayne Manor had been lonely to say the least and Dick had only had the luxury of minimal friends which included Wally. After initially meeting via a mission briefing at the spectacular watchtower, the two boys had become quick friends.

Wally knew him like no one else and a lot of the time, Dick felt a comfort with that; he could be himself around the green eyed jokester, no secrets and no facades to hold him back. Wally was a constant reminder - before he'd told his own team who he truly was - that Robin wasn't all that pieced him together; that Dick Grayson still existed, no matter how hard he'd tried to shove him into a closet.

The two had remained close, despite separating for a few years when Dick first left Gotham behind, in search for a new place to call his home. Wally had reappeared a few years earlier, finding Jinx and convincing her to change her ways for the better.

Dick had been more than shocked when his old friend had turned up on his doorstep, asking for a place within the Titans network with Jinx.

Since then, they'd more or less fallen back into their regular comradery; it never having crumbled over the years. They talked often and occasionally met up to hang out, without a whole horde of Titans alongside them.

"Right now, I'm just preferring a soda; if that's okay with you, Wally." Dick smirked,

Wally snorted, "It's not but I'll let you off."

"Don't down too much of that stuff. The last thing I need is your drunk ass causing chaos."

The speedster grinned and offered him a devious wink, "That'll never happen. My metabolism doesn't allow me to get drunk that easily, man."

Dick rolled his eyes and shook his head, averting his attention from his goofball of a best friend. He let his eyes scan the room, searching for the same person he was always looking for in a crowd. He caught a flash of her ruby red hair as she swayed her hips, matching the energetic rhythm of the song playing over the speakers.

She was dancing with Bumblebee, grinning and laughing as she spun around and let herself move with the sound.

He jolted at the loud snort of chuckling that burst free from Wally, who was still nursing his beverage as well as keeping a close eye on the boy wonder himself.

"What?" Dick asked, incredulously; the burn already rising in his cheeks,

Wally sat forward, elbowing his friend in the arm, "You're obsessed, man."

Dick scoffed, "I'm allowed to stare at her; she _is_ my girlfriend, after all."

"Ah, ah!" Wally paused and leaned in so only Dick could hear him, "She's your bride to be, actually."

The dark haired acrobat turned to scowl at his best friend; the information not being common knowledge yet but he'd taken the liberty of telling Wally just after the team were informed, since he didn't want the speedster to find out along with everyone else.

Despite trying to fix Wally with his best frown, he found himself smiling instead, the very thought of Starfire being his fiancee making him joyful.

Wally chuckled and patted Dick on the back, "You know I'm messing with you, dude. I stare at Jinx all the time and I don't care who knows it."

Nodding his head, Dick spoke before taking a swig of his soda, "Yeah, we've all noticed that."

Grinning, the red headed speedster took a long chug from his green beer bottle, "Not gonna be embarrassed for ogling my girl."

Opening his mouth to give a sarcastic retort, Dick stopped short as he caught sight of his Princess bounding over to them, her eyes alight with energy. She panted as she reached them, a thin shimmer of sweat on the exposed areas of her body. Leaning forward, she gently pressed a kiss to Dick's cheek.

His fingers immediately found the curve of her waist, contently holding her weight as she slumped against his shoulder, briefly stealing his soda away and taking several gulps.

"Having fun?" Dick queried, smirking at her excitable nature,

"Mhm." She cooed, setting his drink back on the counter in front of him, "Bumblebee is a wonderful dance partner."

"You were lookin' hot out there, Star." Wally complimented, earning a death glare from Dick,

Starfire scrunched up her expression in a teasing manner; having formed a very close bond with Wally that bordered on them being like siblings. They'd gotten more acquainted with one another on account of Dick being the middleman. But, he enjoyed the banter and friendship the two redheads shared. He'd rather the two of them get along as they did than having a problem or anything with one another.

Reaching a hand forward, she tussled Wally's hair and rolled her eyes, "Thank you, but I do believe you should only be watching _one_ female out there, Wally."

"Don't you worry about me; I have enough skill to watch the both of you."

Starfire laughed and shook her head at his flirtatious personality, "I think Jinx may have been awaiting a dance with you, actually."

Wally perked up and set his beer bottle aside; a grin lighting up his entire face, "Well, in that case, I best not keep my lady waiting. Those hexes can hurt when she feels like it."

With that, he zipped off in the direction of the dance floor in a blur, but not without pecking Starfire's cheek and slapping Dick on the shoulder before he went.

Dick watched at Wally swept a surprised Jinx off her feet and spun her around as he attempted to match the flow of the music. He shook his head and drummed his fingertips against Starfire's hip,

"I really don't know how I ended up with him as a best friend."

"You love him, really."

"Uh huh… sure, I do."

Starfire's tinkling laugh erupted from her mouth and she snuggled closer to him, her warm hand splayed between his shoulder blades, brushing her lips against the shell of his ear,

"Are you also having a good time, _otu n'anya_?"

Dick ignored the shudder that rippled through his body at the hush of her velvet voice and turned in his chair, his legs on either side of her as he brought both palms to knead the flesh at her hips,

"Yeah, it's nice seeing all the Titans again." He paused and smiled up at her, "Y'know, you really did look beautiful when you were out there, Star."

Eyes shimmering in the light, she pressed her hand to his chest, just over where his heart was located, "It would have been better if you had joined me." She whispered,

Dick grimaced, "Dancing? You know I'm not particularly a fan of it."

He had to give her credit; her expression barely changed when she said, "I know." but he knew how she loved him to dance with her. And secretly, it was the only time he enjoyed it as well.

Tapping her hip, he tilted his head and offered her a smile, "I'll tell you what… how about I save a slow dance for you later?"

Starfire beamed, "Truly?"

Dick nodded, playing with the ends of her hair that reached her lower back, "I promise. Just don't get greedy… just one dance."

His fiance smirked and brushed her nose against his, "I suppose I will have to make the very most of it."

He chuckled and gave her hips one last loving squeeze before he got to his feet and glanced at the clock, ticking away and reminding him of his impending announcements that he had to make.

"I suppose it's almost time…" He murmured,

Starfire closed any distance between them, pressing her chest to his as her arms wound around his shoulders, playing with tufts of black hair at the back of his neck,

"It will be fine… you are ready for the switch, my love. You have worked hard on Nightwing… now it is time to show him off to everyone."

He hugged her back and briefly closed his eyes, letting the encouragement in her words wash over him; steeling his nerves as much as possible.

"It's just… I've been Robin for so long. There's not really any going back after this." Dick admitted, running his fingers over the material of her clothing,

Cupping his face between her hands, Starfire pressed her lips to his; chaste yet alluring, she pulled away and left him slightly dazed,

"I know you will be wonderful as Nightwing. Robin was your childhood and I understand how hard it is for you to let him go… but, it is time to be your own hero. That is what you have wanted since you left Bruce… take it." Starfire reassured him, stroking her thumb against his jaw,

He sighed but smiled softly, his cerulean gaze fixed on nothing but her, "You're good at that, y'know. Too good."

She giggled, "Go and become Nightwing, _otu n'anya_."

Dick swallowed the mountain in his throat and gave her a quick kiss before he nodded and slipped from her arms. She watched him leave the room with a twinkle in her eyes; excited for him at finally being able to step away from Batman's shadow. It was something she knew he had wanted for the longest time and now he finally could.

"Having fun?"

Starfire jumped at the familiar monotone of her sister, not realizing she had sneaked up beside her. She pressed a hand to her chest and laughed, turning to Raven,

"X'hal… Raven… you can be more silent than even Robin can at times…" She breathed,

The empath quirked a tiny, amused smile as she poured a soda into a glass for herself, "I think it's the demon trait in me."

Starfire laughed before she lifted into the air, following Raven as she sat up on the kitchen counter, drink in hand. The Princess floated opposite her best friend, crossing her legs as she hovered in the air,

"Perhaps." She paused, "As for your question; yes! I am having a lot of fun. Are you?"

Raven shrugged, "Sure, but there's only so much of Gar's video game shrieks I can withstand before I have to take a break."

Laughing, Starfire glanced over her shoulder to see Beast Boy on his feet, intensely bashing buttons on his controller as he played against Hot Spot who was also jerking his arms all over the place, as if it would somehow help him to be victorious.

She shook her head and looked back at Raven who took a long sip of her drink, "So… how are things between you and Beast Boy?"

Raven gave her a timid smile that was the type of blink and miss it kind of gesture, "Things are… good. The control has really settled and I'm feeling so much… calmer recently."

Clasping her hands together, Starfire's lips curved upward into a joyful smile, "Oh, Raven! That is wonderful! I am glad you are having less trouble since obtaining your stone."

"I'm still amazed that a single blue stone can help with so much."

Starfire nodded before she tilted her head slightly, "And… have the two of you…?"

Raven stared at her for a long moment before realization dawned on her and a blush filtered through to her pale cheeks. Her eyebrows raised in surprise and she ducked her head, nervously,

"Oh… not yet… uh… we're still waiting for the right moment." She stammered,

The Tamaranian smiled patiently, her hands folded upon her lap, "Apologies, I did not mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't… it's just… I forget how open you can be with these kinds of things is all." Raven admitted, smiling sheepishly,

Starfire winked at her, "And _that_ is a Tamaranian trait."

Raven allowed a soft chuckle to escape her lips and she took another mouthful of her drink before she narrowed her indigo eyes at her friend, "So… what's this announcement from Robin all about?"

Lifting her shoulders in a shrugging motion, Starfire feigned indifference and oblivion; as if she didn't have a single clue what was to be announced, "I do not know… I assume it is something important though."

The sorceress gave her a look, showing she clearly didn't believe her blase act, "Uh uh, sure you don't. Fine, fine… I'll just wait like everyone else."

Starfire giggled as she dropped from the air, planting her feet on the ground before she reached for the refrigerator door in an effort to grab a bottle of mustard for herself.

The two young women continued to chat between themselves, the continuous string of music acting as background noise. The party was loud and full of life, reminding them all that there were times in their adult lives where they could let loose and when saving the world wasn't all they were capable of doing.

Starfire was in the middle of telling Raven about something Silkie had been doing that afternoon when the dark haired girl froze, looking past Starfire to something behind her. Raven's eyes were wide and a look of surprise was stitched across her face.

Turning around, Starfire couldn't stop the wide smile that lit up her whole face.

Standing there, just in front of the main doors was her beloved; but, no longer was he just a boy. He was grown and advanced, a Robin that had aged and spread its wings to become something more and something else.

Voices dimmed and the crowds of Titans all turned their attention to their leader who was waiting for a moment of silence to be able to explain things. Soon enough, even the music had been dialed down to a point that it could barely be heard by them all.

Dick looked out at his fellow teammates and felt the nerves bundling together in his chest, despite the numerous knowing smiles facing him from the crowd standing before him.

They all seemed to gather closer, waiting to hear what he had to say and waiting for what they likely had already guessed.

He heard a wolf whistle from somewhere in the back and he assumed it was probably Wally or possibly Speedy, since both of them weren't near the front.

Starfire stroked her eyes up and down, drinking in every little detail of his new identity and his new uniform.

He stood tall, the all in one uniform clinging to all the right parts of his body; his muscles were showcased extremely well and she found herself gazing at his defined assets, including the way his abs of his stomach showed through the material.

The uniform was a midnight black; the deepest shade that she thought she'd possibly ever seen, covering him from the neck down; a slight 'v' shaped dip in the collar of it.

A vibrant blue was splashed across the torso in the shape of a 'V', like he and Starfire had planned. The small detail of a bird head was situated in the middle, with the blue running up to the curves of his shoulders before running down the length of each arm for a single streak of blue; accomplishing the finger stripes Dick had thought of.

He wore a half belt around his hips; a utility design built into the material of the uniform and giving the effect of a belt filled with weapons when in fact, there was no belt at all. The sleek black continued down the length of his toned legs; the boots becoming one with the material at his calves.

There were compartments that hung on the higher area of his leg, a strap to keep it in place winding around his thigh. There was a similar compartment for explosives and traps on his opposite leg, lower down, just past the knee.

His brand new primary weapon of choice could be seen, fixed to his back for easy reach. The escrima sticks protruded up, visible to all as he stood before them.

Starfire especially liked the way he had altered his hairstyle, choosing to forgo using hair gel to keep his ebony locks spiked. As a sign of maturity, she guessed, he wore it loose; scruffy and flopping across his forehead, she truly loved the ruggedly handsome effect it gave him.

And lastly, she spied the mask; the one piece of uniform that he would never be rid of but it too was different to his Robin one. It was black, silky in material and covered his gorgeous blue eyes that only she and the main team were privy to seeing. There were jagged edges on both ends, giving it a fresh appearance.

The Princess sighed in admiration, secretly adoring his new look. Robin would always hold a place in her heart, of course, but Nightwing had a new streak; he was older and held a more desirable quality to him.

Deep down though, she didn't really mind what he called himself. Dick Grayson was her beloved and he was still the man behind any mask he chose to wear.

Nightwing sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward at being stared at like some kind of exhibit in a museum, "Uh… hey guys… so… you can probably guess what I wanted to talk to you all about..."

"Nice threads, boss!" Speedy shouted, giving him a thumbs up,

"Serious color change, man…" Kid Flash breathed, shocked by the steer in shade scheme.

 _'You look very handsome, Richard…'_

His brows lifted, surprised to hear her purring into his mind like that. Dick shot her a smirk before he cleared his throat and straightened up, addressing the Titans network as their leader in the most professional way he could muster.

Starfire floated out from behind the counter, Raven in tow as she stood to the side, just outside of the kitchen, watching and waiting for him to speak.

"For various reasons… I've decided to stop being Robin… I've wanted my own identity, separate from… _anyone_ else for some time now and so… decided to just go for it so this is the new look." He explained, shrugging in a nonchalant manner,

The group of Titans simultaneously nodded, murmuring between themselves at the revelation of their leader.

Suddenly, a hand shot up and Nightwing paused, eyeing the sheer look of disbelief on Beast Boy's face,

"Aw man! Does this mean no more traffic light jokes?" He asked, earning a few chuckles from those around him,

Dick chuckled, running a hand through his dark locks, "Sorry, Beast Boy."

The changeling huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "This uniform's so cool; I can't even try to make fun of it. Thanks a lot."

Shaking his head, Dick noticed the look of curiosity on Aqualad's face, a question clearly on the tip of his tongue,

"So, what'll we call you now?"

Dick took a deep breath before he gave the answer, "Nightwing."

Kid Flash snorted and inclined his head, "You just _had_ to keep the bird theme going, huh?"

Nightwing smirked, "Coincidence."

Bumblebee stepped forward and nodded in approval, "Well, I like it. Blue and black looks good on you, _Nightwing_."

Dick chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks."

"Are there any other announcements?" Kole voiced, smiling politely,

Pausing, Nightwing chewed on his bottom lip, deciding that he wanted to tell them the other piece of news that was floating around. He nodded and looked back at them all,

"Actually… there is something else."

Starfire tilted her head, confusion clouding her expression.

 _'Dick?'_

He turned his head in her direction, his gaze connecting with hers and he slowly reached out towards her, wriggling his fingers at her in asking her to come closer and take his hand.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, refusing to believe he was going to tell them about their recent engagement since he hadn't mentioned it to her in the slightest.

She cautiously stepped up to him before accepting his hand. He curled his fingers around hers and tugged her until she was cuddled against him. Dick lowered his chin, blue eyes staring at her through the material of his mask.

Holding her at the waist, Dick swiftly reached into the front pocket of her purple skirt and withdrew the engagement ring he had given to her so many weeks ago. Using his skills of sleight of hand, he took her hand and slipped the ring onto the correct finger; doing all of it out of sight from those surrounding the couple.

She gulped, lifting her chin to stare back at him as he placed her hand on his chest, the diamond of the ring catching the reflection of the lights.

"Starfire and I… are engaged." He murmured, loud enough for them all to hear.

There was a breath of utter silence before cheering erupted throughout the main room, some of the girls squealing in excitement whilst the boys rooted boisterously. The music cranked back up as the pair continued to gaze at each other, smiling in complete bliss.

"Starfire!" Bumblebee shouted, making a beeline for the alien Princess and intending to steal her away from some mandatory girl talk.

"Remember… you owe me a dance at some point, Richard." She whispered, kissing his neck before she was ultimately stolen away from him by the dark skinned stinger heroine.

He grinned as she was ripped away, Bumblebee dragging her through the room until she reached the sofa.

 _'I promise_ '.

* * *

 _Don't forget to review and let me know your feedback! ^.^_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note** : _Okay ima keep this short cos I'm sleepy af._

 _I said I'd post on Sunday but oops! Apparently not!_

 _I've done the fastest check some stuff may be in error. I'll fix that tomorrow!_

* * *

Daybreak filtered in through the measly gap between the dark curtains, draped across the large windows that provided a peaceful, ocean view, if one chose to admire it.

It was still early; Raven could sense that as soon as consciousness began to tug at the corners of her mind. Her breathing was tranquil, matching the inner peace that had been fueling her in the last few weeks since they had returned from Azarath with the _dumaji_ stone safely in Raven's possession.

She shivered slightly, snuggling a little closer into the over sized grey jersey she wore beneath the confines of her covers. It may have been the Summer time but the crack of dawn was always a chillier time, especially with the air-con drifting through the tower.

There was warmth beside her and Raven smiled, her eyes still closed as it sidled up behind her, an arm over her waist and the other over the tops of her pillows so that he had her cradled into the crook of his elbow.

He groaned and yawned before he sighed and rested his forehead against the top of her spine, some of his floppy green hair tickling the nape of her neck.

She felt his lips press against her exposed shoulder, the jersey having fallen off to pool at her elbow. Raven smirked but tried to withhold her almost giddy emotions as he started peppering kisses along the line of her back, gently squeezing her waist with every peck.

It was the first time in a long time that Raven truly felt happy; a carefree bubble keeping her all wrapped up to indulge in the bliss that came with the emotional freedom she could now experience, thanks to the new gem on her ajna chakra.

Things were going so well between her and Gar and she couldn't even devise a single situation that could possibly flip that on its head.

She had taken a risk, going to Azarath in search of the _dumaji_ stone but since returning back to Earth, she was inwardly kicking herself for not having done it sooner. Everything just felt smoother and easier.

Like this moment she was enjoying right now; had it occurred when she was without her new stone, Raven knew that she would be rigid with nerves, fear gripping her with the prospect of losing control and her powers taking on a mind of their own. It had always been a concern for her that she would hurt Gar in a moment of pure anxiety, rather than the common objects around her room.

Belongings could be replaced. He could _not_.

Raven exhaled and nuzzled her cheek against her pillow, content to accept the gentle affection she was receiving as her heart continued to thump to the same rhythm it always did around him.

Gar was quiet, merely wanting to be close to her, so it would seem. He wasn't much of a morning person but, since he had started staying with Raven through the night, his sleep pattern had fallen into one with a bit more normalcy. He wasn't staying up as late anymore to have mega monkey gaming marathons with teens halfway across the world and on the other end of the spectrum, he was no longer just beginning to stir at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, either.

He would never be an early riser like she or the others were but it was nice; to have him awake during the calm dawn and simply enjoying some time with her, doing absolutely nothing.

Lifting his head, Gar glanced over at the desk in her room, his vision blurred as he adjusted to the morning light, just barely trickling through the split in the curtains. Raven's tea maker was sat on the surface of the desk, just asking to be fired up.

He tapped his fingers against her hip, causing Raven to turn over onto her back and look up, her dark eyes filled with a lethargic haze,

"Hey, Rae." He greeted, giving her that toothy grin of his,

She idly fiddled with the material of her sleeve as she stared back, "Hi, Gar…"

"Sleep well?"

Raven nodded, "I'm assuming you did too… if your snoring and dribble was anything to go by."

The very tops of his ears turned red suddenly, "Okay, I'll give you the snoring but… I don't dribble." He told her, indignantly before he shyly peered at her, "Do I?"

She smirked and turned her head, eyeing a small dark spot on the pillow he'd slept on; a clear sign that he had indeed drooled during the night.

"Aw man… that only happens when I'm having a real good sleep." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, Rae."

She shrugged, her dainty pale fingertips fluttering against his forearm that was still wound over her stomach, "It's fine. Just make sure you don't swap our pillows around."

He gave her a wink, "You'll never know…"

"Do it and you can kiss your good nights sleeps goodbye."

Gar burst out laughing, a flitter in his heart at the way she smiled back at him.

In earlier days, a curve of the lips from Raven had been a rarity; something she really kept reserved until the right situation presented itself for her to grace all those around her with one of her sacred smiles.

And, in turn, if you were to receive a smile from the empath, then you should have counted yourself extremely lucky.

Gar had made it his mission from the first day of meeting her that he would try and steal one of those smiles from her at every given chance. It was one that was so serene; everything fell into a hush when she offered you one of them.

It was one of his favorite physical features about her and as time had passed, she had mellowed and she gave smiles more freely than back in their early days as a team.

But, most importantly, she gave Gar the most nowadays, with only Starfire really rivaling him in that area since the two spent so much time together on account of being best friends.

He had a mental list of her different kinds of smiles. There were her sarcastic smiles, her small and polite smiles, her strained smiles to hide the rage she inevitably had bubbling below the surface when people acted stupid.

However, his favorite one was probably the one she tended to give him when they had moments such as these. The quiet, happy smile that just existed. It was the softest one she owned which was partly why it made him melt quite so easily.

She looked breathtaking when she wore that smile on her face.

"Do you want me to make you some tea?" Gar asked, pulling his arm away to peel back the covers from his body.

Raven grabbed his arm to still his departure.

"Mm… maybe in a while." She murmured, "Right now… I'd… kinda prefer it if we just stayed like this."

Gar blinked at her before he smiled and nodded, sliding back down beneath the covers until he was on his side to enable him to stare into her dark gaze.

"It's nice, huh? Not having to worry about it." Gar murmured,

Raven nodded, "I was talking to Starfire about it at the party the other night, actually."

"Oh?"

"Mhm… she's been quite helpful with the worries I've been having about… all of this."

He lightly pouted, "Y'know you can confide in me too."

She fixed him with a look that told him not to be silly, "Gar, I _have_ been confiding in you. Having Starfire as a confidant as well… it's just nice to have an outside ear."

Gar shrugged, "Yeah, I get that."

"I'm just… happy that we don't have to struggle with this like we were." Raven admitted, her eyes falling to the covers across her stomach.

Leaning down, he pushed some stray locks of purple hair out of her face before he replied, "It definitely feels more like a relief and a weight off our shoulders. At least now… we can go at whatever pace we feel like, y'know?"

She nodded, sensing the calmness laced within his tone of voice.

"Do you think the stone would have had the same effect if you hadn't kicked Trigon's ass to the curb?" Gar wondered, resting on his elbow as they talked,

"No." Raven explained, "I needed to be completely rid of his influence to even become open to the _idea_ of freely expressing my emotions… and even if I had the gem whilst he was still there... he would have just undone any work the gem did."

"Really? But… it seems so powerful."

A dark brow rose, "Trigon is more powerful."

Gar matched her expression, " _Was_. You beat him so technically… you're more powerful than the gem and your shitty dad."

Raven quirked a tiny smile and shook her head, "Idiot."

"But you know I'm right." Gar sang, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple before he moved to capture her lips with his own, cupping the side of her face as the air escaped her in surprise.

When he pulled away, her cheeks were painted a pale pink colour which he immediately mirrored, his blush becoming a deep shade of red. He coughed and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt the familiar embarrassment in his chest.

"Uh… sorry… I just…"

"Gar… I've told you before… I'm happy with affection just… not in public is all. When we're alone…" She paused and cleared her own throat a little, "I don't mind."

"Sweet." He said, exhaling in relief that he hadn't seemed to overstep any boundaries with her.

Slowly, Raven planted her palms on the mattress and pushed herself until she was sat with her knees drawn closely to her chest. She tilted her head, her shoulder length tendrils of purple hair cascading over her skin,

"I know we've sort of… skirted around it since we got back from Azarath but… do you… still want to…"

The tops of his ears burned red again, "Oh! Yeah… of course, Rae... why? Do you not want to?"

She shook her head, "I want to… I was just checking… we haven't talked about it as much lately."

"I thought we were gonna let it happen when it happens?"

"We are… I just… I don't know. It almost feels like we're suddenly very unprepared."

Gar frowned, "Uh… what do we have to prepare for?"

Raven shrugged and sighed, "I suppose… you can't exactly plan for a first time."

"So, we'll wing it." Gar grinned, trying to alleviate the obvious nerves shared between the couple, "It'll be okay, Rae."

She looked up, fixating on the forest green depths that shone and stared back at her and she felt the pressure in her chest decrease a little. Raven smiled, knowing she could trust in his words.

"Since when did you become the voice of reason between us?" Raven smirked,

Gar chuckled and wriggled his eyebrows at her, "Didn't you know, Rae? I'm sooo mega mature now. It's on my resume and everything."

She laughed, "Aaand… you're back to idiot."

He snapped his fingers and frowned, "Damn. I was so close to being a proper adult."

Raven rolled her eyes and cast her legs over the side of their bed, her feet briefly touching the carpet beneath, "C'mon… let's get up. I can sense the others in the main room."

"I'll race ya!" Gar grinned, hopping out of bed.

"Maturity is just… completely washing away." Raven deadpanned, reaching for her cloak to start getting changed for the day,

Beast Boy merely blinked at her before throwing his head back with laughter.

* * *

Cyborg chuckled as he briefly turned away from the pancakes he was creating, keeping a tab on them as the batter bubbled and sizzled, letting the sweetest of aromas waft into the air surrounding the kitchen.

"I don't know about that, Bee. I think the Warriors got a good chance of knockin' Lakers out." He shrugged, flipping the pancakes over in the pan,

" _Please… they're not even benchin' Lucaski and he had a damn knee op a few weeks ago! He's gon' be more of a liability for the team._ " Came his girlfriend's static reply,

He snorted and glanced down at his arm, where her face was smirking back at him via the video chat they were having, "Well, I suppose we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Bumblebee waved a hand dismissively, " _It's not my home team but I want the Warriors to win just as much as you, Sparky."_

Cyborg snickered, "That's cos' your home team didn't even qualify this year."

" _Hey!_ " She yelled, indignantly, " _Don't make me come over there and knock that grin off yo' face, Vic!"_

Laughter rose up from his stomach; a real belly laugh tearing through him as he transferred the piping hot, sugar laced pancakes onto a plate, stacking them so his team could come and help themselves to breakfast.

He wandered away from the kitchen, leaning against the edge of the sofa as he glanced out at the sun, slowly creeping up on the city as the morning moved along towards noon.

"It would take you a while… what with you being so far." He murmured, not holding her gaze anymore.

Bumblebee frowned and her brows knitted together, " _Vic…_ "

He rolled his shoulders back and sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Uh… sorry. I know I'm being a downer… I guess… I just miss ya, y'know?"

" _It's only been a few days since the party_." She spoke softly, trying not only to console him but herself as well.

He tilted his head and nodded, "True but… doesn't make the distance easier."

Bumblebee lowered her head, sadly staring at her fingers as she fidgeted with them, " _No. It doesn't._ "

The doors leading into the main room, opened with a quiet hiss as Starfire wandered over the threshold with Dick at her side. She had one of her signature smiles fixed to her face but they paused in the conversation they'd been having as they both caught sight of Cyborg murmuring quietly to who they assumed was Bumblebee, if the quiet tone was anything to go by.

Starfire tilted her head and opened her mouth to greet their brother but a gentle tug of her arm from Dick halted her. She turned her head, silk red hair slipping down her back as she eyed her fiancé.

He made a small motion with his hand, telling her to come into the kitchen to allow Cyborg his privacy, talking to Bumblebee as Dick was fairly certain Vic was not yet aware of their presence.

"I just wish we had better schedules sometimes." Cyborg muttered, dragging a cybernetic hand across his face,

" _Me too. It's frustrating when I come and stay for a whole weekend and then we don't see each other for another month or vice versa._ " Bumblebee replied, her tone having lost that cheeky vibe.

Her voice was more sombre; dull like the carpet had been yanked out from under her.

"Yeah… I guess… that's just the price when you do the long distance thing, huh?" Cyborg sighed,

" _Mm… well it sucks sometimes, I gotta admit."_

"I know, Bee."

She suddenly jerked her head up as the alarm and lights within Titans East tower flashed throughout the room. The stinging heroine gritted her teeth and shook her head, the dark curls in her buns bouncing a little.

" _Perfect timing…_ " She growled,

Cyborg smiled sympathetically and made a shooing gesture with his hand, "It's fine. Go save your city, Bee. We'll talk later tonight, yeah?"

She frowned and nodded, pressing her fingertips to her screen, "Definitely… talk to you tonight, Vic… miss you…"

He nodded and swallowed, trying to ignore the hollowness that seemed to be festering right where his heart was.

"Miss you too…" He paused and saluted to her, "Bye."

She bid him farewell before she blew him an apologetic air kiss and cut the connection between them. Cyborg chewed on his lower lip and took a moment to himself, simply reflecting and considering his relationship with Bumblebee.

It wasn't an easy one.

He often found himself feeling a smidgen jealous of Dick or Beast Boy; they both had their girls with them all the time. There were never separation periods and they seemed so close because of that.

Vic couldn't help but long for something similar for himself.

With a deep inhale, he threw his shoulders back and straightened up, getting to his feet and turning back towards the kitchen. He blinked at the sight of Dick and Starfire, perched in the furthest counter corner in the kitchen.

The alien Princess was sat on the counter top, a pancake poised at her lips and it was clear she had already had a nibble of it. Her eyes were bright yet sad, giving it away to him that she had heard the conversation between him and his girlfriend.

"Oh, hey you two. Sleep well?" He asked, trying to remain casual, despite his inner turmoil,

Dick nodded and offered him a cheery smile, "Great, thanks. And waking up to your pancakes was a bonus so thanks for that too."

Vic chuckled and shrugged, "Don't mention it."

With that, their friend seemed to retreat to silence, sluggishly beginning to wash the equipment he had been using to create the pancakes. He kept his eye on the basin, the soapy water starting to fill the bowl, flowing over his metal knuckles.

Starfire's lips twisted downwards, her heart heavy for the obvious burden that Cyborg was carrying. She hopped down from the surface and took a few chance steps towards him.

"Is… everything okay, Vic?" Starfire whispered, placing a soft hand on his upper arm.

He half turned towards her and was ready to dismiss any concerns she had for him but upon seeing her heart shaped face, awash with worry and a desire to help, he faltered and his broad shoulders sagged.

Seeing that he was openly letting his walls come down, Dick quietly walked over to stand with them and stared at his friend with sympathy etched on his face.

"I just… never realised how hard this would be for me and her…" He murmured,

Starfire rubbed her hand over his bicep, trying her best to comfort him in a way that also didn't push him over the edge with his emotions.

"It's not ideal, Vic. You guys _seem_ to make it work well…" Dick pointed out, leaning against the counter.

"We _do_ , most of the time but… every now and then… it's just so shit that she's what… at least 2 hours away?" Cyborg exhaled noisily, "It's just frustrating."

Dick nodded whilst Starfire continued to be a silent companion, listening to his problems; something she had mastered through the years of being a team with them all.

"And with the hero lifestyle… it doesn't exactly help with trying to arrange visits and all that…" He threw up his hands, "When it's not our city, it's theirs. I don't know… I guess I'm just being stupid."

The hand on his arm tightened and Starfire shook her head, "Not at all, Cyborg. You are entitled to feel this way. It cannot be easy."

He cast his view downwards, his mood low, "Thanks. I just wish she was closer, I guess."

Dick furrowed his brows and seemed to shift his expression into one of deep consideration and thought, as if he were trying to work something out in his head.

Cyborg quietly snorted, "And y'know what? As lame as it might sound, I think I'd just kill to be able to get morning kisses like every other couple."

Smiling sympathetically, Dick briefly patted the older man's arm in understanding.

Suddenly, Starfire lifted into the air, floating before him and cupped his face within her hands before she began peppering sweet kisses all over his face, including his cheeks and nose but carefully avoiding his lips as to not make any of them uncomfortable.

Dick smirked at her thoughtfulness, chuckling with ever 'muah' sound she made. She smiled as she pressed her over exaggerated pecks against his skin, not letting up until it made a difference to his mood.

It didn't take long before Vic was grinning, laughing at her adorable attempts at cheering him up, "Alright, alright, Princess…" He paused as the beaming woman pulled back, "You made your point. I'm feeling more loved."

She gently stroked her thumb against his cheek, "Good."

Cyborg leaned towards his sister, gathering her up in his arms to give her a warm hug, thankful to have her upbeat personality within the tower, "Thanks, little lady."

Starfire wound her arms around his shoulders and gave him a big squeeze, "I know it can be hard… but please… never forget that you can confide in us when it feels too much."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Please do."

She pulled away and lowered herself to the ground, glad she had been able to drag his mood up from the dark depths of sadness.

Dick chuckled, "It's like she forces you to be happy, huh?"

Cyborg smirked, "She's the only one who can get any of us to do it, that's for sure."

Their leader nodded and briefly bumped his fists with the robotic man, before he turned away to brew a fresh pot of coffee for himself and anyone else who wanted some.

Just then, the doors opened up and the two other members of the team wandered through, holding hands with one another. Raven smiled to Starfire who immediately eyed the show of public affection and the empath could have sworn she saw stars in her green eyes.

"Morning, guys!" Beast Boy chirped, releasing Raven's hand to make his way around the counter, high-fiving Cyborg as he moved.

"Morning." Raven echoed, in a much quieter voice than her boyfriend had,

Dick, Starfire and Cyborg all murmured various greetings to the pair, causing Beast Boy to laugh as he made his way to the kettle, "So, what're we talking about?"

Cyborg briefly glanced at Dick and Starfire who remained passive as the oldest Titan smiled and shrugged, "Not a lot. Mostly you're shoddy high score at Mega Monkeys which… I happened to have beat already."

Beast Boy's mouth made an 'O' shape in shock and he pulled a face, "Oh you are so on, tin man."

"Bring it, grass stain." Cyborg coerced, already starting to feel a bit more like himself,

Beast Boy grinned, showing off his impressive fangs before he looked over his shoulder at Raven who was already sat down with a bright eyed Tamaranian Princess at her side.

"Rae… you want tea before I play?"

She smiled, touched by the thought, "Yes, please."

"You got it…" Gar sang, already popping a bag of herbal tea into Raven's favorite mug, waiting for the water to heat up, inside of the kettle.

Dick crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter, watching his team and family interact around him.

Suddenly, there was a repetitive red flashing that filled the main room, accompanied by a piercing siren type sound. Cyborg snapped his head to his arm, flipping a panel up to get a reading on what was in store for them today as the five of them became all business.

"Hmph… Mumbo is down on 3rd, robbing a bank." Cyborg reported, looking up at Dick who now had his mask up and covering his blue eyes,

"Oh yay… I _love_ Mumbo missions." Raven deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nightwing typed a series of codes into his communicator, making the flashing and beeping stop. He glanced around at his team and took a breath, "Okay… let's go get this done."

Beast Boy smirked and tilted his head at their leader, "Hey… this is gonna be Nightwing's first mission."

Smirking back at his teammate, Nightwing shrugged, "It is… how about we make it an interesting one?"

The others all grinned as Nightwing gave the inevitable order to head out of the tower in pursuit of their meddling magician.


End file.
